La Busqueda
by Maryn Kimura
Summary: hace 10 años varios niños han desaparecido entre ellos el hermano menor de la agente ishizu quien hara lo que sea para recuperarlo...pero en su camino se encontrara con traiciones, organizaciones secretas y recibira la ayuda de quien menos imagino.NO YAOI
1. La Agente Isthar

Ojala les guste este nuevo Fic

se pondra mas interesante mas adelante

No Yaoi

Pareja principal: Bakura X ishizu...aunque aparecen pocos momentos de ella me he centrado mas en la trama que en ellos pero habran momentos en los que esta pareja estara juntaXD

sin mas disfruten el fic XD

Capitulo 1

La Agente Isthar

la luna era lo unico que alumbraba aquella oscura noche en la ciudad domino donde era sabido que los criminales no descansaban.

un sujeto vestido de negro escapaba con una cartera que le había arrebatado a una mujer en el centro de la ciudad hacia los callejones mas peligrosos de domino donde sabia que estaría a salvo...entro a un callejón que era alumbrado solamente por una luz que parpadeaba...y empezó a revisar el bolso.

- no esto no sirve....esto es basura-dijo tirando una caja de maquillaje al piso.

- estoy segura que un hombre puede saber mucho de una mujer revisando su cartera. Pero creo que tu no tenias eso en mente-dijo una voz entre las sombras...una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. su largo cabello estaba tomado en una coleta alta y vestía un uniforme de policía. El delincuente sonrío.

- pero si es una agente...¿dime preciosa que harás para capturarme?-dijo el sacando un cuchillo la mujer sonrío.

- esto-dijo ella pateando la mato del delincuente haciéndolo botar el cuchillo y tomando su mano lo lanzo a una de las paredes para después darle un golpe certero en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. Ishizu saco un comunicador.

- cuartel oeste de domino, cambio.-dijo ella

- ¿capturaste al ladrón?, cambio

- afirmativo, envía un reten móvil a la zona roja (la parte peligrosa de la ciudad) callejón dos calle santos, cambio

- entendido, cambio y fuera.- Ishizu sonrío y empezó a recoger las cosas que había botado aquel hombre...la chica sonrío.

- otro caso resuelto...pero aun sin pistas tuyas, hermano.-dijo Ishizu suspirando esperando que llegara el reten móvil...

hace 10 años exactamente su hermano menor Malik había sido secuestrado, nadie sabia donde estaba...y no solo fue el...muchos niños fueron reportados como perdidos ese año...pero a la mayoría los encontraron muertos ahogados o se habrían suicidado

y en aquella ciudad donde el crimen abundaba solo habría una persona lo suficientemente temida y respetada para hacer algo asi.

El rey de los ladrones...

Aquel joven que se hace llamar Night

XXXXXXXXXXX

- buen trabajo Ishizu-dijo el inspector sonriéndole a la chica.- has atrapado a mas de una docena de criminales tu sola eso habla mucho de ti...creo que estas hecha para ir en busca de casos más especiales y difíciles.

- muchas gracias señor-dijo Ishizu. Quien había llegado al cuartel.

- tú sabes que en la ciudad reina el caos y la delincuencia y que hay alguien que está encima de todos aquellos ladrones mediocres que solo roban por gusto...este roba por algo mas especial y quiero que lo captures.-dijo el inspector.

- si señor...-dijo ella recibiendo los informes de aquel temido Nigth.

- por ahora vete a tu hogar y descansa...mañana serás la encargada de atrapar a ese delincuente-dijo el inspector con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- no lo decepcionare señor-dijo ella marchándose de ahí...mientras el inspector sonrío misteriosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ishizu llego a su departamento en una zona acomodada y segura de la ciudad...la muchacha se quito su chaqueta y la tiro a un sillón mientras en una mesita veía la foto de su hermano menor cuando tenía 5 años...unos días antes de que fuera secuestrado.

- Malik...- unas lagrimas sin querer escaparon de sus bellos ojos...la chica se puso a llorar desconsolada...pero pronto dejo de llorar y con decisión abrazo la fotografía.- me han asignado a ese ladrón, Malik...estoy cada día mas cerca de encontrarte...solo espérame...hermano.

- se que le encontraras...-dijo una voz...Ishizu no se sorprendió..Sabia quien estaba detrás de ella.

- Marik ¿otra vez llegando a estas horas?-dijo Ishizu , un muchacho de 17 años salio de la cocina con un café. Tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y la piel morena..Unos bellos ojos lila iluminaban su mirada

- claro...sin mí no hay ninguna fiesta interesante, ¿qué puedo decir?...soy la diversión personificada-dijo Marik sonriendo. Ishizu se limpio las lagrimas

- tu siempre tan presumido.-dijo ella para después dejar la foto en su lugar...la chica suspiro.- ya deberia tener 15 años...

- si...-dijo Marik viendo la foto...el niño que se veía en la foto era idéntico a el solo que sus cabellos eran mucho menos rebeldes que los de el.- escuche por ahí que te asignaron a ese delincuente ¿no?-Ishizu asintió.

- lo atrapare y encontrare a Malik cueste lo que me cueste...-dijo ella...el rubio sonrió.

- si yo fuera Nigth temería por mi vida...-dijo Marik en broma yendo a las habitaciones- me voy a dormir estoy hecho polvo.-dijo Marik lanzándose en la cama Ishizu rio un poco y se sirvió algo para comer e ir a la cama...mañana tendría un día difícil.

XXXXXXXX

hola! ojala les haya gustado el fic no olviden dejar sus comentariosXD


	2. Pistas

hola gracias por leer el fic! quizas al principio no se vea tan interesante pero les aseguro que en los proximos capitulos querran que actualize cada semanaXD

dejen reviews!

yugioh no es mio! ojala lo fuera asi ryou seria el personaje principal junto a la familia isthar! pero no es mio

Capitulo 2

Pistas

Ishizu se levanto a las 7 de la mañana se baño y preparo el desayuno...preparo la comida para su hermano quien iba a la escuela y sonrió al ver la hora...eran las 7:45.

- 3...2...1...-dijo Ishizu sonriente

- POR RA LLEGARE TARDE.- Ishizu rio y termino de tomar su café para tomar su maletín y esperar a su hermano quien bajo como un rayo a la cocina tomo su café de un sorbo y se metió una tostada con manteca en la boca.

- te tengo unas barras nutritivas en el auto-dijo Ishizu divertida.- con una tostada no podrás dar el examen que tienes a primera hora.

- MIERDA EL EXAMEN-dijo Marik sacando un libro y empezando a estudiar en el auto. Ishizu rio aun mas y llevo a su hermano a la escuela. Después fue al cuartel donde en su pequeño escritorio empezó a leer los informes del ladrón que debía capturar.

- "ha robado joyas en más de 5 país...joyas realmente valiosas...pero ha robado en este último tiempo en Japón por lo que de seguro su siguiente golpe será en este país..."-Ishizu saco otro papel- "este es el parámetro de los robos...si pudiera encontrar alguna similitud..."

- señorita Ishizu-dijo un hombre al lado de ella.- yo seré su asistente en este trabajo. mi nombre es Ryoga Tsukamoto.-dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada algo fría.

- mucho gusto -dijo Ishizu levantándose para darle la mano.- espero que nuestro trabajo y compañía sea amena.

- lo mismo espero-dijo el sonriendo...Ishizu se sentó de nuevo a leer el informe sobre el ladrón...el celular de Ishizu sonó llamando la atención de ambos...ella lo contesto ilusionada.

- alo ¿mai?...¿encontraste algo?-dijo ella esperanzada...la pelinegra sonrio.- voy para alla...

- ¿que pasa Ishizu-samma?-dijo Ryoga interesado...Ishizu lo miro sonriente.

- tengo que irme...mi amiga me consiguió una entrevista

- ¿con quién si se puede saber?-dijo el

- con una de las madres de los niños desaparecidos hace 10 años-dijo ella para después marcharse...Ryoga solo pudo mirar como la pelinegra desaparecía ...su mirada cambio a una mirada fría.

- te estás metiendo en algo que no te encumbre, Ishizu...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ishizu llego en su auto a una humilde casa cerca de la entrada de domino..ahí una mujer de 37 años la esperaba.

- ¿usted es la agente Ishizu verdad?-dijo ella...Ishizu sonrió.

- si así es...

- me alegra por fin hablar con usted..Su amiga Mai Valentine es una de las asistentes sociales que trabaja en el colegio de mi hijo...-dijo ella tristemente- cuando ella me conto hacia mas de 5 años que su hermano también había desaparecido yo...no pude hablar con usted...por estar buscando a mi pequeño.

- si la entiendo señora-dijo Ishizu mirándola tristemente.

- tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante...aquel día mi niño desapareció después de la escuela...y apareció a la semana ahogado en el mar...muchos niños aparecieron ahí...-dijo ella llorando...- la versión de la policía fue que ellos todos los niños habían ido a jugar en las rocas y la marea los había atrapado...¿ cómo pueden unos niños saltar las murallas que protegen esas rocas?...¿ cómo es posible que mi niño haya muerto de esa manera cuando el le teme al agua?-dijo ella Ishizu la miro sorprendida.

- usted desmiente al versión oficial al igual que yo...mi hermano no ha aparecido aun pero la policía e incluso el gobierno insiste que todos los niños perdidos han sido encontrados bajo esta terrible situación

- o que los encontraron muertos por suicidio en algún otro lugar...-dijo ella-mi hijo no sería capaz de entrar al mar solo ni menos ir a esas rocas le tenía pánico...alguien mato a mi hijo-dijo ella...- pero nadie de la policía me ayuda...es más cuando intente querellarme...

- ¿qué paso?

- me llego un cheque...tenía una suma de dinero enorme...pero como podrá ver no puedo usar ese dinero sucio...ese dinero que me fue dado para mantener silencio tras la muerte de mi hijo.-dijo ella llorando.

- ¿alguien le pago para que no siguiera buscando justicia...? ya veo ...el secuestro de niños en todo el país debió ser causa de gente muy poderosa la cual no quiere entrometidos...

- yo deje la demanda...-dijo ella- por temor a mi vida si ya me habían pagado para guardar silencio...si yo seguía...quizás me harían algo para que me quedara callada para siempre-dijo ella asustada...Ishizu asintió.

- señora por favor...no le diga a nadie que hablo conmigo podría ponerla en peligro-dijo Ishizu..La mujer asintió.

- se que tu encontraras al verdadero culpable.-dijo ella sonriendo.- encuentra a quien mato a mi hijo y hazlo pagar...por favor...-dijo ella ishizu asintió.

- así lo hare-dijo Ishizu despidiéndose de la mujer para ir de nuevo al cuartel...cuando Ryoga le pregunto...ella prefirió guardar silencio sobre la identidad de la mujer a la que había ido a ver...por lo que Ryoga rápidamente cambio el tema y empezaron a buscar similitudes en los robos.

pero no pudieron encontrar nada de utilidad por lo que Ishizu volvió a su apartamento algo triste pero...en ella una pregunta se formulo.

- si la policía y el gobierno encubría al culpable...debería ser alguien importante...¿será el ladrón Nigth "ese" alguien...o solo la estaban distrayendo para no dar con mas pistas?


	3. La Carta

perdon la tardanza pero estuve a punto de perder este fic por un virus del demonio pero menos mal que mi amiga ALEJAMOTO los tenia en su PC

Gracias ALEJAMOTO-CHAN por salvar el fic

y Tambien a Valerie Joan por ser quien dejo el primer comentario...

este capitulo va dedicado a las dosXD

ojala les gusteXD

YGO no es mio...por lo que hago esto solo para divertirme

Capitulo 3

La Carta

dia tras dia Ishizu se sentaba en su escritorio a ver los informes...no podia encontrar una similitud ni entre los asesinatos ni tampoco en los robos...pero lo que a ella le parecia raro es que en una noche Nigth robara un Diamante azul rarisimo en Gran Bretaña y que al dia siguente asesinara a un primer ministro en japon.

- "quizas tiene un secuaz es imposible que viaje de ahi para alla en unas horas"- penso ella...Ryoga llego junto a Ishizu mirando a la pelinegra seriamente

- Ishizu-samma...una carta de Nigth ha llegado al museo-dijo el pelinegro. Ishizu se levato casi de inmediato

- vamos-dijo ella y ambos partieron al museo

en el museo los esperaba una decena de policias los cuales estaban buscando evidencia mientras que el director del museo tenia la carta en sus manos.

- ahhh...señorita Isthar-dijo el director.

- llegue lo mas rapido que pude señor Tsuki...-dijo ella mirando al director..- ¿me deja leer la carta?- el hombre se la entrego e Ishizu fruncio el ceño

_Despues de que la Virgen derrote al leon_

_entrare en una camara iluminada en el cielo y me perteneceran los ojos de la serpiente /_

_el mejor ladron del mundo_

_Nigth._

_- ese maldito...-dijo ella_

- ¿a que se referira con esta carta?-dijo el director.

- la joya de la serpiente que ha llegado a su museo hace un par de dias es el nuevo blanco de Nigth-dijo ella...

- ¿esa joya?-dijo el director asustado.

- si...estoy segura...¿pero la camara brillante en el cielo que sera?-dijo ella para si.

- seguro es el museo-dijo el director- se ha dicho que domino no era nada sin el...y que cuando fue construido fue como una luz en toda la oscuridad de esta ciudad.

- podria ser-dijo ella mirando la carta percatandose del signo al final de una de las lineas-"¿por que tendra esa linea?...¿acaso estara señalando algo o solo sera para confundirnos?"-penso Ishizu...el director tosio un poco.

- señorita Isthar dejeme enseñarle la serpiente de la india-dijo el director conduciendo a la pelinegra y a su asistente...los llevo al centro del salon de exposiciones donde una gran serpiente hecha de esmeraldas , oro y rubies...Ishizu la miro admirada.

- ya veo por que es el blanco de aquel ladron , es preciosa-dijo ella.

- lo es verdad es una joya unica en su clase vale mas de 800 millones de yenes-dijo el director.

- ya veo...-dijo ishizu...el celular de ella empezo a sonar- ¿alo?...¿señor Higurashi?...¿ que Marik hizo que...? si ire enseguida...si...-dijo ella apagando el celular.- lo siento tengo que irme...lo llamare apenas tenga noticias-dijo ella saliendo de ahi no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

- ¿Marik...?-dijo Ryoga en voz alta...el director sonrio.

- Marik es el hermano menor de ishizu...aunque entiendo que tenia otro hermano el cual desaparecio hace 10 años-dijo el director sonriendo.- lo se por que los padres de ella eran buenos amigos mios.

- entiendo-dijo el para despues mirar hacia donde se habia ido ishizu...una sonrisa maquiavelica se apodero de su rostro.

XXXXXXXXX

- MARIK ISTHAR-dijo ishizu enfadada.- ¿acaso no puedes quedarte tranquilo un dia? ¿como se te ocurre poner pintura en los dispensadores de agua y accionarlos?-dijo ella

- fue una inocente broma hermana...-dijo el...- no era mi intencion manchar a toda la escuela.-dijo Marik cruzando sus brazos

- ¿ah si? ¿ y cual era tu intencion?-dijo ella seriamente.

- manchar a la mitad solamente-dijo Marik sonriendo. Ishizu se tomo las sienes.

- lo lamento mucho director-dijo Ishizu mirando al director el cual estaba pintado entero de un color rojo...- este hermano mio nunca aprendera.

- lo se bien...-dijo el director...- pero comprendera que el castigo de esta vez sera mucho mas duro que las veces anteriores...Marik Isthar quedas suspendido por 1 mes...y cuando vuelvas tendras a todos los profesores siguiendo tus pasos.

- wiii ¡un mes de vacaciones!-dijo Marik. al salir de la oficina del director

- si crees que ese mes sera de vacaciones puedes esperar sentado-dijo Ishizu enfadada...Marik suspiro.

- lo se muy bien...-dijo el...Ishizu abrio la puerta del auto.

- entra-dijo ella...Marik entro y miro a su hermana feliz.

- hice un record en la escuela. cuando vuelva sere famoso.

- ya lo creo-dijo ella dejando escapar una sonrisa.- no puedo negar te luciste esta vez.

- obvio soy el rey de esta escuela.

- aja y yo soy Cleopatra-dijo ella.

- por cierto hermana...¿has sabido algo de Nigth?

- escribio una carta al museo, su nuevo blanco es la serpiente de la india -dijo ella

- genial oye...¿y tienes la carta aqui? ¿puedo verla?

- informacion clasificada, Marik-dijo ella... pero Marik ya tenia su bolso en sus manos y lo revisaba calmadamente.- ¡oye ladronzuelo trae eso!

- "Despues de que la Virgen derrote al leon, entrare en una camara iluminada en el cielo y me perteneceran los ojos de la serpiente /"... que se va con rodeos ese tipo...-dijo Marik pensativo- yo en vez de eso diria...no se...el 9 de septiembre a las 12 los ojos de la serpiente seran mios o algo asi

- si asi lo hiciera no seria un desafio atraparlo Marik-dijo Ishizu.

- lo que digas..pero sigo diciendo que se va con rodeos inutiles-dijo Marik suspirando..ambos llegaron al departamento...Marik miro pensativo la carta. al sentarse en un sillon

- " despues de que la virgen derrote al leon"...¿esto no significara...el final de Leo y el inicio de Virgo?-dijo Marik pensativo.

- ¿eh?-dijo Ishizu escuchando atentamente lo que queria decir marik.

- pues veras leo termina el 22 de agosto y del 23 empieza virgo ¿no? asi que literalmente la virgen derroto al leon...para ella empezar su signo.

- entonces Nigth...

- de seguro robara esa joya en la madrugada del 23 ...donde el signo virgo ya alla empezado.

- eres increible Marik-dijo Ishizu abrazando a su hermano y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- ya hermana que no respiro-dijo Marik apenas..ishizu lo separo de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- gracias Marik...cada segundo estamos mas cerca-dijo Ishizu feliz...- pronto...-dijo ella tomando la fotografia de su hermano menor.- encontraremos a nuestro Malik-dijo ella sintiendo como las lagrimas querian salir nuevamente por sus ojos...pero ella las seco con su mano.-" debo ser fuerte...por ti Malik...por ti..."

XXXXXXXXX

el proximo capitulo sera mucho mas interesante...los capitulos son cortos pero con mucha drama y accion

¿ryoga sera de fiar? ¿podra ishizu encontrar a malik y atrapar a nigth?

¿ llegara el dia en que Marik deje de revisar el bolso de Ishizu?XD

esto y mucho mas en los demas capitulos de La Busqueda.


	4. La Trampa

trucos de Nigth estan basados en Kaito Kid en la pelicula el ultimo mago del siglo Detective conan ni yugioh me pertenecen no es plagio!

gracias por los reviews!

espero que les guste este capitulo.

pareja principal: Bakura x Ishizu. aunque hay pocas escenas de ella igual se quierenXD

YGO no me pertenece

Capitulo 4

La Trampa

Ishizu estaba en el museo tomando el te con el director en su despacho , a su lado estaba ryoga tomando cafe.

- asi que Nigth atacara la madrugada del 23 de agosto cuando empieze el signo de virgo.-dijo Ishizu mirando al director- lo que aun no descubro cual es el significado de aquel signo...

- quizas se refiere a la hora del ataque-dijo Ryoga pensativo.- si ponemos aquel signo en el reloj da.- Ishizu y el director pensaron un momento- 1:35 AM

- es verdad da las 1:35 AM...esa sera la hora del robo-dijo Ishizu.

- entonces hay que preparar una estrategia.-dijo Ryoga.

- si...¿tiene una falsificacion de aquella serpiente?-pregunto la pelinegra al director quien sonrio.

- esta en el sotano del museo. ¿ pero que planea hacer?

- ya vera-dijo ella...sonriendo para despues salir de ahi.

cuando Ishizu salio del museo se percato de la torre de domino...una torre que ayudaba a las antenas de comunicaciones a tener una cobertura mas amplia en la ciudad...

- " la camara brillante en el cielo..."-penso ishizu para despues sonreir...- con que ese es tu plan...Nigth...-dijo ella llendo a su auto.

XXXXXXXX

mientras cerca de ahi...un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos miraba como la agente se alejaba con su auto.

- sera todo un reto verla pelear...cuando nos encontremos en unos dias, agente Isthar-dijo aquel chico saliendo de ahi...

XXXXXXXX

por fin la noche llego. Ishizu estaba en un departamento con la joya falsificada. Ryoga estaba a su lado. mientras que la verdadera estaba en el sotano del museo

-" espero que mi deduccion este correcta"-penso ella mientras esperaba que la hora se acercara...

mientras en la torre de domino un hombre de unos 20 años, cabello negro y ojos rojos...sonrio.

- que empieze el show-dijo el...apretando un pequeño control remoto...en el museo salieron fuegos artificiales desconcertando a los policias que ahi estaban.

Ishizu sonrio al ver los fuegos artificiales...

Nigth sonrio y apreto otro boton...la planta de energia exploto lo que hizo un apagon en toda la ciudad...Ryoga miro a Ishizu preocuapdo.

- Ishizu-samma...

- tranquilo el vendra aqui...solo espera que un poco y despues acciona el generador de energia que esta aqui-dijo Ishizu tranquilamente...Ryoga asintio.

Nigth veia por con un binecular los edificios que se escendian.

- Hospital tenma...Domino Emergency Center...Hotel Dragon...Hotel kansai Travel World...- Nigth se fijo en un departamento que estaba iluminado- bingo- dijo el despues saltar de la torre...su capa se convirtio en un planeador( no se como se llama esa cosa en la que se transforma la capa de Kaito Kid) y se dirigio hacia aquel departameto.

Ishizu se levanto de su asiento y se puso una mascarilla que cubria su boca y su nariz. Ryoga hizo lo mismo, la agente cargo su pistola.

- es solo cuestion de tiempo-dijo Ishizu...la puerta se abrio y Nigth entro sonriendo al ver a esos dos detectives.

- vaya dos aficionados...-dijo el sonriendo.

- Nigth quedas detenido por robo y asesinato.-dijo Ishizu. apuntando a Nigth. quien sonrio.

- lo siento agente, pero no pienso dejarme atrapar por nadie-dijo Nigth tirando una carta la cual se convirtio en humo...Ishizu alejo el humo con su mano para ver como Nigth escapaba por la ventana.

- espera-dijo Ishizu lanzandose por la ventana cayendo en la espalda de nigth. por el peso ambos cayeron al piso. ishizu sobre Nigth...- auch...-dijo Ishizu levantandose dificultosamente...Nigth sonrojado se levanto y salio corriendo de ahi siendo seguido por Ishizu. quien tomo su zapato de tacon y lo lanzo a Nigth quien lo esquivo. pero hizo que ishizu lo alcanzara...Ishizu empezo a dar golpes certeros. pero nigth los esquivaba.

- pelea muy bien...casi como un hombre.-dijo Nigth

- curioso yo iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti-dijo Ishizu sin dejar de pelear

- eso fue un golpe bajo -dijo Nigth...Ishizu sonrio.

- no esto si-dijo ella sacandose su otro zapato de tacon y golpeando en la cabeza con el a Nigth- nunca subestimes el poder de un buen accesorio-dijo ella colocandose sus dos zapatos en un segundo.

- lo tendre en cuenta-dijo Nigth...Ishizu siguio peleando con el...hasta que Nigth aburrido de la situacion la empujo haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza quedando un poco atontada y salio huyendo...la chica no pudo evitar sonreir.

- caiste te llevaste la falsificacion...imbecil-dijo ella levantandose...para despues recoger sus zapatos y colocarselos ...Ryoga estaba detras de ella.- ¿por que no me ayudaste? pudimos haberlo capturado-dijo ella volteando a ver a Ryoga...quien sonrio friamente y le apunto con la pistola...Ishizu se quedo mirandolo confundida.

- ¿Ryoga-kun?-dijo ella algo asustada.

- me sorprendio mucho tu pelea con ese insecto-dijo Ryoga mirando a Ishizu.- eres muy buena Ishizu...no te preocupes el mundo sabra tu historia...de la gran agente que murio asesinada por Nigth...pobrecita..no podras encontrar nunca...a quien secuestro a tu hermano.

- ¡tu!-dijo ella enfadada.

- esto te pasa...por meterte donde no te llaman...adios Ishizu-samma-dijo Ryoga preparando la pistola...cuando estuvo a punto de disparar una carta volo hacia el haciendo que soltara el arma...Ishizu miro hacia donde vino la carta...esa carta provenia de...

- Nigth...

XXXXXXXXXX

wii! de aqui empieza lo interesante-desu...


	5. ¿Bakura Hikari?

Perdonen la tardanza aqui esta el siguente capitulo.

Pareja Principal: Bakura x Ishizu aunque no habran muchos momentos de esta pareja por que me centre en la trama pero habran momentos en que las fans estaremos con la vista en el computador alucinando por esta pareja

YGO no es mio. si asi fuera ryou y bakura serian los personajes principales XD

disfruten el fic!

Capitulo 5

¿Bakura Hikari?

el Pelinegro de ojos rojos sonrio...estaba sentando en uno de los techos cercanos.

- atacar a una mujer indefensa...¿no es muy galante no cree?

- Nigth-dijo Ryoga sorprendido.

- el mismo...-dijo Nigth bajando del techo con elegancia. , Ryoga miro de reojo la pistola pero antes de alcanzarla, Nigth le dio una patada en el estomago. y otra patada en la mandibula haciendo que aquel hombre cayera un par de metros lejos de el.

- maldito-dijo Ryoga Nigth sonrio.

- dile a tus superiores...que Ishizu Isthar y su familia estan protegidos ahora por Los Dragones Oji azules.-dijo Nigth sonriendo. Ryoga se sorprendio.

- tu..acaso eres...

- VE-dijo nigth enfadado..y como el insecto que es Ryoga salio de ahi...ishizu estaba sorpendida.

- Nigth...tu...me has salvado-dijo ella en un susurro.

- y aun nos falta ir a buscar a tu hermano...-dijo Nigth mirando seriamente a Ishizu- si no pueden matarte a ti el de seguro sera el proximo blanco-dijo Nigth llevando a Ishizu a un callejon donde estaba un auto negro escondido.- sube-dijo Nigth...Ishizu dudo un poco.- tranquila ya estas a salvo...-dijo Nigth..quitandose el difraz de ladron quedando solo con su camisa blanca y pantalones negros...Ishizu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo. ambos subieron al auto y salieron de ahi.

ishizu suspiro tranquila...no fue dificil encontrar a Marik...quien estaba en el apartamento...el pelinegro los llevo a un apartamento en la zona exclusiva de domino...ahi ya habia luz...fueron al ultimo piso...el oji rojo abrio la puerta y sonrio.

- bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar-dijo el pelinegro...Ishizu y marik suspiraron. todo era de primer nivel, muebles caros, un bar de lujo y sillones muy costosos

- ¿a esto le dices humilde?, demonios..si yo tuviera este poder economico .

- te la pasarias en fiestas -dijo Ishizu mirando a su hermano seriamente. marik suspiro.

- mi hermana me conoce muy bien-dijo Marik.

- pueden dormir aqui...-dijo aquel chico mostrando una habitacion con 2 camas Ishizu lo miro agradecida.

- gracias...por todo.-dijo ella

- de nada...por cierto gran paliza la que me diste-dijo Nigth...Ishizu se sonrojo.

- ¿paliza?-dijo Marik interesado.

- nada que te importe Marik-dijo Ishizu.

- claro que me importa-dijo Marik- eres peor que una fiera cuando estas enfadada- Ishizu se sonrojo aun mas.

- mira Marik sera mejor que cierres la boca-dijo Ishizu amenazante.

- ¿por que le escondes la verdad ishizu?-dijo el pelinegro divertido.- deja que sepa a quien le diste la paliza.- Ishizu apreto los puños y sonrio burlonamente.

- Marik te presento al ladron mas grande de todos los tiempos Nigth.

- ¿QUE?-dijo Marik mirando sorprendido al pelinegro.- ¿tu eres nigth?...es increible...¡mi hermana te dejo hecho polvo!...jajajajaja

- si soy Nigth...y no me averguenzo de perder contra la señorita aqui presente...-dijo el oji-rojo sonriendo.

- pero si tu eres Nigth ¿que haces ayudandonos?

- por que yo los entiendo completamente...aunque no lo crean tenemos mucho en comun-dijo el oji rojo. levantandose del asiento en donde estaba sentado y empezo a acariciarse el cabello negro.- que calor no se como aguanto tanto con esto-dijo quitandose suavemente el cabello negro dejando ver un color perla increible.

- wow...-dijo Marik...Ishizu bajo la mirada sonrojada.- eres albino por eso usas una peluca para que no sea facil identificarte.

- ¡bingo!- dijo el albino sonriendo. dejo la peluca a un lado y volvio a sentarse- ahora...debo explicarles todo desde el principio...el hecho de que ustedes esten en peligro y me acusen de tantos asesinatos es que el plan de esos tipos ha empezado a moverse.

- ¿que tipos?-dijo Ishizu- ¿ acaso tiene algo que ver con los niños desaparecidos hace 10 años?

- si asi es...

- ¿tu sabes donde puede estar mi hermano verdad?-dijo Marik...el ojirojo asintio.

- sera mucho mejor empezar desde el principio...-dijo el albino suspirando- mi nombre es Bakura Hikari, soy un agente secreto de una Organizacion policial secreta llamada Los Dragones Oji Azules.

- ¿un agente policial secreto?-dijo Marik sorprendido.

- exactamente...como Ishizu-san pudo darse cuenta el gobierno y la policia estan unidos para evitar que la verdad salga a la opinion publica, por eso hace mas de 10 años. un empresario creo esta organizacion para averiguar el por que de las acciones tomadas por el gobierno y de la policia ...descubriendo a su vez una organizacion que esta relacionada con lo peor de nuestra ciudad.

- ya veo...-dijo Ishizu seriamente.

- aquella organizacion y sus lideres gobiernan el mercado negro de domino asi como la prostitucion, los crimenes y asesinatos.-dijo Bakura seriamente.- el lider supremo de aquella organizacion ha mantenido un perfil muy conservador lo que no es imposible descubrir quien es en realidad pero sabemos que tiene una meta en proceso. la cual es la restitucion del japon-dijo Bakura...Marik se sorprendio.

- ¿la restitucion del japon?...eso quiere decir

- mataran a todo politico que segun sus ideales no estan acorde con el nuevo proyecto de gobierno que ellos quieren imponer...y para ello...iniciaron un proyecto el cual empezo hace 10 años atras...

- ¿los niños verdad?-dijo Ishizu, bakura asintio.

- secuestraron niños en todo el pais de la edad de 4 a 6 años aproximadamente para convertirlos en asesinos y utilizarlos como armas humanas para cumplir el sueño del nuevo japon-dijo Bakura cerrando los puños enfadado.- aquellos niños vivieron una infancia sin amor ni juegos...solo piensan en matar ... encontrar a esos niños y ayudarlos es tambien una meta de la organizacion-dijo Bakura...- muchos politicos estan a nuestro favor y nos ayudan economicamente y gracias a ellos poco a poco hemos ido creciendo.

- ¿por eso...intentaron matarme?-dijo Ishizu...- por intentar averiguar donde esta mi hermano...

- todo aquel que intente averiguar algo sera eliminado...yo tome el papel de ladron para intentar ingresar a aquella organizacion-dijo Bakura...- pero ellos usaron mi nombre para encubrir sus asesinatos-dijo el furioso.

- por cierto Bakura-kun-dijo marik seriamente- ¿por que dijiste que tu y nosotros tenemos algo en comun?- Bakura bajo la mirada y se levanto del asiento para mirar a la ventana.

- por que...mi hermano tambien fue secuestrado-dijo bakura...marik e ishizu se sorprendieron.- ahora debe tener 13 años...cumple años en septiembre...

- Bakura-kun...-dijo Ishizu tristemente.

- pero lo encontrare.-dijo Bakura golpeando la ventana.- lo encontrare y no importa lo que me cueste...mi hermano volvera a ser el mismo.-dijo Bakura para despues sonreir.- deben estar cansados...vayan a descansar...mañana los llevare a la sede principal de la organizacion...este no es un lugar muy seguro para ustedes-dijo Bakura , ambos morenos asistieron...y fueron a dormir...

mañana seria un dia largo.

XXXXXXX

mientras en otra parte.

- señor no pude cumplir la mision.-dijo Ryoga al jefe de policia.

- ¿que estas diciendo?

- Nigth la salvo...y dijo que ahora ella estaria bajo la proteccion de los dragones oji azules.

- maldicion...no te preocupes...tu solo sigue reuniendo informacion... yo hablare con los jefes.-dijo aquel hombre sonriendo maquiavelicamente.

aquella guerra entre las sombras de domino.

apenas esta comenzando.

XXXXXXX

wiii dejen reviews XD


	6. Los Dragones Oji Azules

Gracias por los reviews!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura

YGO no es mio ojala lo fuera pero no es asiXD

disfruten el fic y dejen su opinion!

Capitulo 6

Los Dragones Oji Azules

Bakura se desperto en la mañana por un dulce olor que salia de la cocina...el albino se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina donde Ishizu estaba cocinando.

- ah...buenos dias-dijo Ishizu al desañilado albino, Bakura bostezo.

- buenos dias...-dijo Bakura sentandose en la mesa. Ishizu le sirvio cafe.- que tal dormiste?

- bien gracias...aunque no se si mi hermano pueda despertarse-dijo ella sonriendo. Bakura la miro confundido.

- ¿de que hablas?-dijo el Ishizu solo suspiro.

- mi hermano es un perezoso como lo suspendieron no se despertara ni aunque le caiga una muralla encima-dijo Ishizu...Bakura sonrio.

- yo tengo la manera de despertarlo-dijo Bakura silbando...una paloma blanca entro por la ventana y se poso en el hombro de Bakura- te presento a mi pequeña amiga-dijo bakura sonriendo...- ve y despierta al moreno.-dijo sonriendo...la paloma volo hacia la habitacion...y Bakura sonrio.- 3...2...1

- PAJARO DEL DEMONIO- se oyo desde la habitacion..Ishizu sonrio.

- ven a tomar desayuno Marik-dijo Ishizu sirviendole una taza de cafe a Marik...quien llego a los pocos minutos lleno de plumas y todo lastimado por el ave.

- que amor de ave tienes Bakura-Kun-dijo ironicamente Marik mientras tomaba su cafe.

- ya lo creo...la entrene para que me obedeciera...y al pasar los años se convirtio en mi amiga...-dijo Bakura sonriendo.- hoy dia los llevare a ver a mi jefe...-dijo Bakura comiendo unos hot cakes que hizo Ishizu.- saldremos despues del desayuno-dijo Bakura tomando un sorbo de cafe.

despues del desayuno y de alistarse. todos subieron al auto y Bakura los llevo a la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad donde se podia ver una gran mansion...Ishizu miraba todo asombrada...Bakura estaciono el auto frente a la mansion y miro a los morenos.- esta es la mansion de nuestro lider y fundador de la organizacion...Seto Kaiba

todos bajaron y Bakura toco la puerta ...un niño de unos 14 años les abrio. tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules

- ahhh Bakura-Kun...hace tiempo que no venias-dijo Mokuba , Bakura le revolvio los cabellos.

- hola Mokuba ¿ esta el aburrido de tu hermano?-dijo Bakura , el pequeño sonrio.

- esta en su oficina-dijo el sonriendo.- pasen...ordenare a las sirvientas que les lleven unos bocadillos a ti y a tu novia-dijo Mokuba. haciendo que Bakura e Ishizu se sonrojaran.

- no estas equivocado-dijo Ishizu sonrojada.

- cierto cierto ella y yo no somos...-dijo Bakura sonrojado.

- ya quisieras tener a mi hermana como novia-dijo Marik entrando a la mansion...Mokuba se rio. y se fue a llamar a la sirvienta...Bakura suspiro.

- vamos-dijo Bakura guiando a los hermanos a la oficina que estaba en el primer piso...Bakura abrio la puerta y ahi estaba un hombre castaño de ojos azules , el hombre solo miro hacia la puerta y sonrio.

- Bakura -dijo Seto sonriendo- espero que hayas cumplido las ordenes que te di.

- si-dijo el albino haciendo que Ishizu y Marik pasaran a la oficina.- estan a salvo como te lo prometi-dijo Bakura ...Seto sonrio.

- excelente...señorita Isthar de seguro Bakura le explico la situacion en la que estamos ¿no?

- si...-dijo Ishizu seriamente. seto sonrio.

- eso facilitara mas las cosas, sabe necesitamos de usted para una complicada mision la cual sera en compañia de nuestro mejor agente...-dijo Seto...Ishizu asintio.

- cuente conmigo.-dijo la morena...Marik levanto la mano.

- ¿y yo que?-Seto lo miro friamente.

- tu te quedaras en la mansion, si necesito de ti te lo hare saber-dijo Seto..Marik bajo la cabeza...sin saber en lo que ser util.

- ¿de que trata la mision?-dijo Ishizu...Seto se levanto de su asiento.

- seguidme a la sala de operaciones-dijo seto..todos lo siguieron a un cuarto en el sotano de la mansion, todo el cuarto era de un blanco increible y estaba lleno de computadores y tecnologia de primera- aqui es donde investigamos a aquella organizacion. -dijo Seto...Ishizu miro sorprendida a Mokuba quien estaba en uno de los computadores tecleando con mucha precision.

- hermano-dijo Mokuba llamando la atencion de todos.- hemos grabado una imagen de los Fallen Angels...-dijo el pelinegro...Seto se acerco.

- perfecto.-dijo el.

- ¿Fallen Angels?-dijo Ishizu confundida Bakura sonrio.

- son los mejores asesinos de aquella organizacion, creemos que son parte de los niños que fueron secuestrados.-dijo Bakura

- y esa sera vuestra mision-dijo seto mirando a Bakura y a Ishizu.- deben atraparlos y traerlos con vida aqui.-dijo seto sorprendiendo a los dos.

- ¿que? -dijeron los dos...Seto sonrio.

- los Fallen Angels son niños que fueron entrenados para matar, por ser los mejores deben tener acceso a mucha informacion valiosa para destruir a esa organizacion como tambien podremos iniciar su tratamiento cuanto antes y devolverlos a la sociedad.-dijo Seto...- he escogido a los mejores para el trabajo...al mejor agente y a la chica que pudo darle una paliza.-Ishizu se sonrojo y Bakura apreto los puños.

- ¿como supiste maldito?-dijo Bakura quien habia ocultado sus moretones con maquillaje..seto sonrio.

- yo lo se todo Bakura-dijo el CEO...Mokuba puso la imagen.

- esta imagen fue tomada de uno de nuestros agentes caidos-dijo Mokuba.- fueron a defender a uno de los ministros y no pudieron contra ellos pero con una camara que graba en directo, nos envio un pequeño fragmento en donde se ven los fallen angels-dijo mokuba colocando el video...duraba apenas 2 minutos y 30 segundos( lo que duro el terremoto en Chile OO FUERZA CHILENOS) pero lo suficiente para ver a aquellos niños...Ishizu y Bakura se sorprendieron.

habia dos niños ambos vestidos de negro. uno tenia el cabello castaño corto y algo rebelde mientras que el otro tenia el cabello negro y la piel un poco morena. ambos ocultaban su mirada con unos antifaces. el de pelo castaño tenia un cinturon lleno de Shuriken y Dagas pequeñas mientras que el cinturon del otro se veian claramente dos fundas de dagas de considerable tamaño.

- hemos terminado aqui-dijo el de cabello negro. el castaño se sujeto el brazo con dolor.- ¿estas bien?

- mas o menos...es solo un rasguño-dijo el otro niño.

- cuando volvamos me encargare de curarte...tomare toda responsabilidad del caso

- no deberias hacerlo...el jefe...-el menor bajo la mirada.- se enfadara cuando me vea herido. mas contigo si tomas toda la responsabilidad-dijo el castaño rompiendo un trozo de su ropa y colocandoselo como una venda.

- ¿acaso crees que me importa? volvamos.-dijo el otro chico ayudando al otro. el video termino.

al terminar el video todos estaban sorprendidos...Seto no pudo evitar sonreir.

- anota las caracteristicas fisicas-dijo Seto y Mokuba las anoto en la computadora- la informacion esta confirmada.-dijo Seto.- deben ser niños de 14 a 15 años...se ven que los han entrenado en distintas especialidades a cada uno.

- el castaño tenia armas de largo alcanze.-dijo Bakura.- seria como atacar a una especie de ninja.

- el pelinegro tenia dagas, ataque de cerca...-dijo Ishizu...

- ademas uno de ellos quedo herido en la otra batalla lo que es un punto a favor -dijo Seto.- quiero un informe de los posibles blancos de los Fallen Angels...señorita ishizu la satre ira a su habitacion a las 5 para tomar las medidas para su uniforme de la organizacion.-dijo Seto Ishizu asintio.-cuando tengamos noticias de la proxima victima de esos niños les avisaremos.

- si-dijeron Bakura e Ishizu ambos salieron de la habitacion junto a malik quien se veia pensativo.

una sirvienta hizo una reverencia frente a los chicos.

- dejeme guiarlos a sus habitaciones -dijo ella a Marik y a Ishizu quienes asistieron. y siguieron a la sirvienta.

mientras Bakura miraba a ishizu como desaparecia ...Bakura dejo un recado con otra sirvienta y salio de la mansion.

XXXXXXX

mientras en otro lugar.

- ¿y ya estas seguro de eso?-dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestia muy elegantemente.

- si...tu sabes nadie tiene la vida comprada...y sin un heredero cualquiera puede apropiarse de esta organizacion...y eso no lo pienso permitir

- pero ese niño es tan...-dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente.- interesante...a mis clientas le fascinaria el pequeño.

- el no trabajara en eso. Minami-dijo aquel hombre enfadado.- el sera mi heredero...ademas que sus caracteristias fisicas son parecidas a las mias...solo me hace falta recoger una muestra de adn y adulterar el resultado ante una prueba como esa nadie puede negarme nada...y despues de reconocerlo como hijo mio...nadie pensaria que no lo es.-dijo sonriendo.

- nadie lo dudaria un segundo-dijo ella sonriendo...sin saber que no eran los unicos que estaban escuchando esa conversacion...un niño de 15 años rubio de ojos lavanda apreto las manos enfadado.

- " si crees que dejare que arruines la vida de mi amigo estas equivocado, jefe"-penso aquel niño saliendo de ahi tan silenciosamente como habia llegado...

XXXXXXXXXXX

despues de unos dias...Seto recibio un mensaje de quien seria la proxima victima y la hora del ataque por parte de sus espias. por lo que preparo a sus agentes.

- sera en la mansion del banquero ushio. asesinaran al mas grande banquero de todo japon...deben estar preparados...cada uno en sus cinturones tiene un spray con una formula especial que los hara dormir...ataquen solo cuando sea necesario.

- si-dijeron Bakura e Ishizu quienes estaban vestidos con una chaqueta y un pantalon azul. con un dragon blanco en la chaqueta. Marik miro a su hermana preocupado.

- cuidate hermana-dijo Marik preocupado...Ishizu sonrio.

- estare bien marik.- el rubio miro a Bakura y lo jalo de su corbata.

- si algo le pasa a mi hermana te mueres-dijo Marik amenazadoramente en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar Bakura este asintio nervioso.

- entiendo-dijo Bakura en un susurro para despues ir donde ishizu quien lo esperaba en el auto.

ambos llegaron a la mansion y escondieron el auto en unos arbustos para despues entrar en la mansion ambos adultos fueron recibidos por un hombre regordete de cabello cano...

- ¿ustedes son los mejores agentes de los dragones no?-dijo aquel hombre mirandolos con algo de desconfianza. Bakura asintio.

- solo lo mejor fue enviado-dijo Bakura mirando al banquero con molestia.

- tengo que ir a mi despacho para terminar un informe.-dijo el señor sonriendo.-siganme - aquel señor los llevo al segundo piso donde estaba una gran sala con muchos muebles de gran precio y muchas pinturas.- este es mi despacho- dijo aquel hombre.- por favor, piensen que esta es su casa-dijo el para despues ir a trabajar a un computador portatil...a las 10 de la noche...Bakura e Ishizu vieron como dos sombras se movian con rapidez hacia la mansion.

- son ellos-dijo Ishizu..Bakura solo sonrio.

- que empieze el show...

XXXXXX

XD gracias por leer dejen reviews XD


	7. Capturados

Lamento la tardanza, pero intentare terminar esta historia ya voy en el capitulo 13XD...les aviso que me tardare en actualizar...puesto que me operaran en noviembre de los pies y son minimo 6 meses de recuperacion por pie. pero esta historia seguira a pesar de eso ...solo me demorare en actualizar por que aprovechando la operacion me pondre a estudiar a full para la PSU ( prueba de seleccion universitaria) para entrar a la carrera que quiero a finales del proximo año...pero no se preocupen...aqui entre nos...tengo muchas ideas en menteXD asi que cuando termine este fic subire los demas...jejeje. asi que aun queda maryn kimura para rato.

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura ( como he dicho antes me he concentrado mas en los hechos que en el romance pero aun se vera algo de atraccion entre ellos dos)

YGO no me pertenece si lo hiciera el fic se basaria en los dos albinos y la familia istharXD

sin nada mas que decir ...¡disfruten el fic!

Capitulo 7

Capturados

Ishizu y Bakura se ocultaron entre las sombras de la habitación, mientras el banquero ni enterado estaba de lo que sucedía...solo se dio cuenta cuando Bakura lo lanzo al piso ya que 5 shuriken rompieron la ventana

- pero que...-dijo el banquero...los Fallen Angels entraron por la ventana. mirando seriamente al banquero.

- fallaste.-dijo el pelinegro...el castaño miro seriamente al banquero.

- alguien lo quito del camino-dijo el pequeño...el pelinegro sonrío.

- ya veo...-dijo para después sacar las dagas y atacar a una sombra en uno de los rincones. Bakura logro esquivar el golpe y miro altaneramente al pelinegro.

- ¿y a ti te llaman el mejor asesino de todos...uno de los Fallen Angels?-dijo Bakura...el pelinegro se enfado. El castaño saco unos shuriken pero el pelinegro lo miro decidido.

- yo lo matare-dijo el pelinegro. - tu cumple la misión-dijo atacando a Bakura quien bloqueo el ataque con un cuadro.

- maldito-dijo dando golpes aun mas certeros pero Bakura los esquivaba todos...Bakura salio por la ventana y subió al techo de un salto. el pelinegro lo siguió.

mientras el peli-castaño saco de su cinturon 4 shuriken y miro al banquero el cual estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

- su avaricia lo ha condenado-dijo el niño preparando las shiruken pero el menor dio un pequeño salto y se alejo del banquero cuando sintió que alguien le apuntaba con una pistola 9 mm

- quieto.-dijo una voz... el menor se quedo quieto mirando a su nuevo adversario, una mujer.- quédate ahí...tus armas son rápidas pero no podrás con una pistola-dijo ella sonriendo. el menor dio otro brinco , Ishizu intento apuntar a los pies del menor. Pero el niño era muy veloz...sus disparos solo dañaban los muebles o las paredes.- maldición...-dijo ella un par de shuriken fueron lanzados cerca de ella. haciendo que ella maldijera.

- no interfiera-dijo el niño sentado en un estante. el menor saco unas pequeñas dagas de su cinturón- la avaricia de este país debe ser eliminada.

- ¿y acaso tus jefes no tienen avaricia?-dijo Ishizu cargando la pistola...el menor asintió.

- nosotros solo cumplimos ordenes-dijo el menor lanzando las dagas hacia el banquero. El cual quedo atrapado por ellas en la pared...el menor saco una daga aun mas grande.- muere-dijo el menor lanzando la daga...Ishizu tiro una estatua golpeando la daga cuando esta iba directo al corazón del banquero. El menor miro a la pelinegra enfadado.

Mientras Bakura ya tenia un par de heridas en los brazos y las piernas y el niño no estaba en mejores condiciones.

- ¿y a ti te llaman el mejor agente de los dragones? no eres nada-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo. Bakura sonrio.

- no me subestimes-dijo Bakura silbando...el menor sonrío.

- silbando no conseguirás vencerme.

- yo no te venceré-dijo Bakura...- mi amiga lo hará-dijo el...el pelinegro fue atacado por la paloma blanca...el menor intentaba dañarla con las dagas pero no podía...Bakura saco el spray y se acerco al menor quien estaba lo suficientemente cansado y desconcentrado para darse cuenta...Bakura rocío el spray en el menor quien cayo dormido entre sus brazos...Bakura sonrio.-uno menos...falta el menor

Ishizu de nuevo intentaba apuntar al menor pero este era demasiado veloz para ella...el banquero se había quedado inconsciente del temor a perder su vida.

La oji- verde estaba sorprendida...a pesar de todo este tiempo, el menor solo la ningún momento la ataco. pudo haberla matado pero la pelinegra no tenia ningún rasguño.

en una de esas huidas. El menor se sujeto el brazo, perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al piso...el menor vio algo preocupado el brazo derecho el cual estaba sangrando.

- maldición.

- ¿estas bien?-dijo ella acercándose..el menor se levanto del suelo con dificultad pero Ishizu fue mas rápida y con un gesto muy arriesgado abrazo al pequeño el cual se quedo como piedra entre sus brazos- no sigas esforzándote ...a cumplir una vida que no quieres tener-dijo Ishizu...el menor no dijo ni hizo nada...solo estaba ahí...entre esos brazos que de un momento a otro le parecían muy calidos y reconfortantes.

- yo...-dijo el menor intentando salir del abrazo débilmente pero Ishizu lo seguía abrazando.

- ya no tienes por que temer...nadie aquí se enfadara si estas herido- el menor respondió el abrazo al oir esas palabras...aun sintiendo los gritos de su amigo en sus oídos al recibir el castigo por que el fue herido...y su amigo tomo la responsabilidad.

- yo...yo...-dijo el menor...Bakura entro por la ventana y miro a Ishizu asombrado. el niño lo vio y dio un brinco.

- ¿Ishizu estas bien?- el menor lo miraba asustado...no...no podía ser verdad...

- "B...Bakura"- el menor cayo desmayado en manos de Ishizu quien lo miro preocupada.

- oye..¿Pequeño estas bien?..Oye-dijo ella pero el menor estaba inconsciente.

- llevémoslos a la base-dijo Bakura. Ishizu cargo al menor con cuidado y ambos salieron de ahí..

XXXXXXXXX

Mientras unos dos jóvenes miraban como el auto de Bakura partía hacia quien sabe donde. Uno de ellos sonrío.

- hay que avisar al jefe...de que los Fallen Angels fueron capturados.

- ¿crees que ahora el nos tomara en cuenta?-dijo el otro joven

- deberá...puesto que las reglas son claras-dijo el otro el cual era pelirrojo de ojos dorados- al ser descubiertos...su castigo es la muerte.

XXXXXX

kya dejen reviewsXD


	8. El Encuentro

Lamento la tardanza, la operacion salio bien asi que ahora subo el capitulo que sigue por cierto la historia esta casi terminada si quieren saber el final no se olviden de apretar el link que sale al final del capitulo y escriban su opinion. por cierto esta historia tiene continuacion asi que escriban muchos animos para no dejarlos con las ganas de seguir leyendo

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

sin nada mas que aportar les dejo el capitulo enjoy!

Capitulo 8

El Encuentro

- se tardan mucho-dijo Marik preocupado.

-de seguro estaran bien-dijo Mokuba intentando animar a Marik. un auto se escucho afuera de la mansion y ambos fueron a ver..se sorprendieron al ver a Ishizu y a Bakura cargando cada uno a un niño.

- lo consiguieron-dijo Marik feliz acercandose a su hermana para ayudar a cargar al niño.

- siganme mi hermano ha dispuesto una habitacion especial para ellos...-dijo Mokuba guiando a los chicos a una habitacion del segundo piso , era una habitacion muy parecida a una enfermeria tenia 2 camas de sabanas blancas separadas con una cortina celeste. el color era celeste palido y habia muchos estantes y repisas con toda clase de medicamentos.

- ¿por que tantas cosas?-dijo Bakura confundido...colocando al pelinegro en una de la camas...seto entro en la habitacion

- de seguro tienen muchas heridas las cuales deben ser tratadas...el medico ya viene en camino.-dijo el CEO...el castaño hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando fue recostado en la cama.- y por seguridad- dijo el CEO tomando algo que estaba atado a la cama...era una pequeña cadena de plata. la cual ato al tobillo del niño...e hizo lo mismo con el pelinegro.- asi limitaremos sus movimientos y no podran hacer daño...Bakura sientate-dijo mostrando una silla comoda. - estas hecho polvo...el doctor tambien te revisara a ti -dijo Seto seriamente el albino , el ojirojo se sento.- Marik..Ishizu ayudenme a desarmar a estos dos-dijo Seto..Marik e Ishizu empezaron a quitarles las armas que tenian quedando sorprendidos con tantos cuchillos y shuriken que ambos niños tenian. ademas le quitaron los antifaces dejando su rostro al descubierto.

- es increible-dijo Marik viendo las armas con mucha determinacion -que dos niños sepan usar esto...

- esos niños no han tenido otra opcion-dijo Ishizu. mirando a su hermano...el pelinegro empezo a despertar.

- ¿donde...estoy?-dijo el pelinegro al ver a las personas en la habitacion el niño se reicorporo de golpe.- quie...¿quienes son ustedes?-dijo el oji lavanda...ishizu le sonrio.

- tranquilo pequeño, ahora estas a salvo.-dijo ella , el chico la miro confundido.

- ¿a salvo? estan locos-dijo el pelinegro mirando a los lados notando la cortina- maldicion lo capturaron a el tambien...¡mierda el jefe me matara esta vez!-dijo el pelinegro.

- tranquilo que aqui el no podra hacerte nada-dijo Seto...el menor lo miro confundido.

- si claro de seguro ya supo de nuestra captura-dijo el menor mirando sus heridas en los brazos.- esto no es nada comparado con lo que el me hara al saber que no le protegi...

- ¿no le protegiste? ¿te refieres al pequeño de aqui?-dijo Marik...el pelinegro los miro fijamente y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

- si...-dijo el pelinegro ocultando su mirada.

- ummm-dijo una voz...el pequeño tambien habia despertado.

- ¿estas bien?-dijo el pelinegro...el menor se tallo un ojo confundido.

- estoy hecho polvo...-dijo el menor mirando a su alrededor...quedando de piedra al ver a los demas.- Lu...lucifer...etto...-dijo el menor mirando la cortina...el pelinegro suspiro.

- si fuimos capturados, Gabriel -dijo el pelinegro...Seto sonrio.

- hablan con sobrenombres para no saber su nombre real ¿no?-dijo el CEO dejando a los niños sorprendidos.

- dejalos en paz-dijo Bakura.- de seguro estan muy confundidos...debemos ayudarlos a entrar en confianza

- ¿ayudarnos?-dijo el menor confundido.

- si...-dijo seto sonriendo...- ya no tendran que ser lastimados por alguien...ya no tendran que matar a nadie.-dijo Seto los menores bajaron la mirada. marik sonrio y abrio la cortina que separaba a los dos chicos. ambos se miraron y el castaño miro al oji-lavanda preocupado...el oji lavanda volvio a suspirar.

- estoy bien no me mires asi...-dijo al castaño quien bajo la mirada.

alguien toco la puerta. ambos chicos se asustaron un poco al ver a un señor mucho mayor que ellos entrando a la habitacion y atras de el venian 4 enfermeras

- señorita lina atienda al joven Hikari por favor- al decir el apellido "Gabriel" se tenso...Lucifer lo miro atentamente.- veamos que tenemos por aqui...-dijo el doctor acercandose a lucifer quien lo miro enfadado.

- si me toca se muere-dijo el menor seriamente causando que Marik riera un poco. Seto se sento en un comodo sillon viendo la escena

- tranquilo solo desinfectare tus heridas y las vendare.-dijo el doctor

- no, prefiero hacerlo yo.-dijo Lucifer decidido. Gabriel miraba como una de las enfermeras se le acercaba

- ¿me dejas ver ese brazo?- el menor solo nego con la cabeza algo sonrojado.

- no...etto...-dijo el avergonzado.

- vamos no te hare nada-dijo ella...tocando la mano del niño quien se separo de ella asustado.

- ¡dejalo!-dijo Lucifer mirando a la enfermera. quien retrocedio un poco. pero de nuevo intento tomar la mano del niño el cual se alejaba rapidamente de la enfermera- DEJALO TE DIJE...LES MATARE SI LE HACEIS ALGO.- el doctor se sento de lo mas tranquilo en la cama del pelinegro y empezo a sacar algodon y el alcohol para limpiar las heridas del niño. el menor dio un pequeño gritito de dolor cuando el doctor suavemente puso un algodon en uno de los rasguños.- BASTA , LE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARA- el pelinegro iba a golpear al doctor cuando esucho un pequeño gemidito de dolor..el pelinegro vio como Bakura, quien estaba todo vendado habia tomado el brazo del castaño. levantado un poco su manga de la camisa negra que lo cubria y le habia empezado a curar. el castaño se habia quedado de piedra.- Ga...gabriel...-el pelinegro pego un brinco al sentir las manos de Ishizu acariciando su rostro.

- veamos si tienes otra herida-dijo ella mirando al menor en el rostro para despues con extremo cuidado quitarle la camisa al menor...Ishizu miro al menor confundida...la piel del niño era mucho mas oscura de lo que ella creia...el niño se sonrojo y bajo la mirada aun mas avergonzado que antes en especial cuando otra de las enfermeras empezo a curar su otro brazo. ishizu toco con su dedo la mejilla del niño para despues mirar su dedo- maquillaje- dijo ella sacado un pañuelo y limpiando el rostro del niño a pesar de que este se moviera a todos lados para evitar que le limpiara...cuando termino de limpiarlo se sorprendio...la piel del niño era tan morena como la suya...la pelinegra bajo la mirada notando unas marcas rojas en la espalda.- oh por dios-dijo ella mirando la espalda del menor...el menor se separo bruscamente y se tapo con las sabanas

- no me miren.-dijo el pelinegro...pero Ishizu con un poco de fuerza tumbo al menor en la cama boca abajo...todos se quedaron asombrados al ver una espalda llena de heridas de...

- latigasos...-dijo Marik mirando al niño quien solo escondio su rostro en la almohada sintiendo como Ishizu tomaba el algodon , el alcohol y empezara a limpiar la espalda del menor la cual habia vuelto a sangrar.

mientras bakura ya habia terminado de curar el brazo del pequeño niño castaño y estaba revisandolo a ver si tenia otra herida.

- veamos...-dijo el albino quitandole la camisa al menor. y revisando su espalda...el albino suspiro aliviado a no ver las mismas heridas que tenia el otro niño en la espalda del menor. el niño se reicorporo y bajo la mirada tristemente. Bakura miro fijamente la frente del niño notando un pequeño moreton.- dejame ver ese moreton.-dijo el albino recibiendo un golpe del niño.

- no...yo lo hare-dijo el menor nervioso.

- eres un niño rebelde ¿no?...deja que te vea ese moreton-dijo Bakura forcejando con el niño.

- NO, DEJAME...NO...-gritaba el menor forcejando con Bakura...el pelinegro se reircorporo enfadado.

- DEJALO ESCORIA-Dijo el pelinegro intentando ir hacia el menor pero la cadena lo evito..el pelinegro intentaba quitarse la cadena. casi desesperado.

- quedate quieto-dijo Bakura tomando las manos del menor con algo de fuerza. el menor movia la cabeza de un lado para otro asustado.

- no...dejame..yo lo hare...pero dejame en paz-dijo el menor...el pelinegro seguia intentando quitarse la cadena.

- ahora- dijo Bakura sujetando ambas manos del niño con una para con la otra correr el cabello castaño del menor...lo que ocasiono que el niño se aterrara.

- DEJAME-Dijo el menor...

- DETENTE-dijo el otro niño.

lo que ocurrio despues fue algo que ninguno de los presentes olvidara...en ambos forcejeos. el cabello pelinegro y castaño. cayo en la cama...ambos niños se aterraron y cubrieron su verdadero cabello con sus manos.

- im...imposible-dijo Bakura ...el cabello de aquel niño era...del mismo color que el suyo.

- ¿M...Malik?-dijo Ishizu...al ver el cabello del moreno..un rubio ceniza igual al de Marik...ambos niños miraban nerviosos a los adultos.

- ¿Ryou?-dijo bakura sujetando al menor de los hombros...el menor solo bajo la mirada asustado.- ¿eres tu?...¿eres mi pequeño Ryou?-dijo Bakura el menor miro a su hermano con temor.

- s...si...-dijo el menor cerrando los ojos esperando la reaccion de su hermano...recibiendo para su sorpresa un fuerte abrazo de parte de bakura.

- Ryou...Ryou...te he buscado por todas partes...-dijo Bakura escondiendo su rostro en el largo cabello de su hermano quien respondio el abrazo de Bakura algo desconfiado.

- MALIK- grito Ishizu abrazando al niño quien dio un pequeño grito. al sentir el abrazo. Ishizu se separo de el mirandolo preocupada- perdoname...se me habia olvidado que tenias la espalda lastimada.

- hermano-dijo Marik acercandose al pequeño y revolviendole los cabellos al pequeño.- te...te he extrañado...- el menor solo miraba a sus hermanos fijamente para despues bajar la mirada nervioso.

- etto...-dijo Malik aturdido...habia reconocido a sus hermanos apenas los vio. pero no se esperaba esa reaccion de su parte

- bueno nos hemos ahorrado el buscar a sus familias-dijo Seto viendo la escena.- ¿ahora seran buenos chicos y nos contaran quien fue quien los secuestro?-dijo Seto los niños bajaron la mirada.

- ya no es necesario que esten aqui-dijo Bakura al doctor y a las enfermeras- nosotros le curaremos...-dijo el albino y el doctor asntio saliendo de ahi...los niños se miraron para despues mirar a sus familiares.

- ¿nos diran quien fue?-dijo Ishizu trsitemente...Ryou bajo la mirada...y Malik suspiro.

- ya de nada sirve ocultarlo...Ryou-dijo Malik suspirando mientras marik le colocaba una venda en el brazo.

- pero...-dijo Ryou desconfiado.

- sabes perfectamente..que ya no podemos volver...-dijo Malik mirando al albino...quien asintio tristemente- despues de todo pensabamos huir ¿no?-dijo Malik...dejando sorprendidos a los demas

- ¿que? ¿pensaban huir de la organizacion?-dijo Mokuba sorprendido.

- si...-dijo Malik nervioso- despues de descubrir algo que me enfado mucho-dijo Malik simplemente...

- ¿que descubriste?-pregunto Marik. el albino suspiro.

- mejor... empezemos del principio...-dijo Ryou y Malik asintio.- esto paso el 4 de agosto hace 10 años atras...

XXXXXXXXX

wii el proximo capitulo sera bueno...dejen reviews por faXD


	9. Recuerdos

Lamento la tardanza, buena noticia gracias a mi pequeña figura y a la inexistencia de grasa en mi cuerpoXD la recuperacion esta mas rapida de los esperado incluso estoy caminando, con bota medica, pero caminandoXD Asi que quizas me inspire para mas fics gracias a eso.

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

por cieryo digan sus opiniones respecto al fic, pronto se volvera mas interesante y vienen muchos mas por lo que no se guarden sus comentarios aunque sea solo para darme un zapeXD

sin nada mas que aportar les dejo el capitulo enjoy!

Capitulo 9

Recuerdos

- estaba saliendo de la escuela-dijo Malik relatando - pensando si mi hermana cocinaria o mi hermano llegaria con otra oferta de comida chatarra...cuando alguien me tomo por la espalda y me subio a un camion...intente bajarme pero cerraron la puerta dejandome encerrado...pude ver a varios niños dentro de aquel camion...y aun seguian llegando mas niños, entre esos niños llego uno que me llamo mucho la atencion...era albino y tenia su cara llena de crema batida.

el aludido solo se sonrojo.

- me acerque a el para ver como estaba ...se notaba que era uno de los mas pequeño que se encontraban en el camion.-dijo Malik recordado aquel dia.

Flash Back

el pequeño niño de piel morena y cabello rubio se acerco al pequeño albino que estaba llorando en un rincon.

- oye...¿estas bien?-dijo Malik mirando al niño quien lo miro tristemente.

- ¿como estar bien?...si no se a donde nos llevan o que haran con nosotros ...quiero a mi hermano...quiero volver donde mi hermano.

- tranquilo ¿acaso crees que yo no me siento igual?...mi hermana y mi hermano deben estar muy preocupados por mi-dijo Malik acariciando el cabello del niño para calmarlo.- pero tenemos que hacer lo que ellos digan...asi no nos metermos en problemas-dijo Malik mirando al niño quien asintio.- quizas asi nos dejen libres.

- si eso espero-dijo el albino mirando al rubio.- ¿como te llamas? ¿cuantos años tienes?

- mi nombre es Malik Isthar y tengo 5 años...-Dijo el rubio orgulloso

- eres mayor que yo ..yo tengo estos-dijo el niño levantando 3 dedos...- y mi nombre es Ryou...Ryou Hikari-dijo el niño algo avergonzado. Malik rio ante la inocencia del niño.

- decidido, yo te protegere-dijo Malik mirando al niño.- necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti...ese sere yo-dijo el niño...- desde ahora sere tu hermano mayor

Fin Flash Back

- ¿tu diciendo que hay que obedecer las reglas?-dijo Marik divetrido.- si tu siempre me decias hagamos enojar a Ishizu-dijo el rubio divertido.

- ¿que otra opcion teniamos Marik?-dijo Malik seriamente.- despues nos dimos cuenta que obedecer era lo mejor...sino...te llevaban a esa habitacion...

- ¿que habitacion?-dijo Ishizu asustada.

- una en la cual varios niños entraban pero ningun niño volvia-dijo Malik bajando la mirada.

Flash Back.

el camion se detuvo y 2 hombres enormes hicieron bajar a los niños...y los llevaron al sotano de una gran mansion ...el sotano era enorme...era incluso mas grande que la propia mansion...era revestido en metal y unos ductos ventilaban el lugar...se podian ver varios pasillos y puertas...por lo que Malik y Ryou pensaron que de seguro estaban viendo solo una parte del lugar en donde estaban...aquel lugar en donde estaban se asemejaba a un gimnasio...ambos vieron que arriba habia una pequeña sala con vidrios oscuros...que daba hacia ese lugar.

varios niños seguian llorando y los hombres los miraba enfadados.

- dejen de llorar mocosos-dijo uno de ellos haciendo que los niños lloraran con mas fuerza.

- denles ropa nueva y llevenlos a comer-dijo una voz...todos los niños miraban confundidos de donde salia esa voz.- despues veremos en que se especializara cada uno.-dijo esa voz..los hombres llevaron a los niños a una sala donde una mujer les tomaba las medidas y le daban una bolsa con ropa, calcetines, ropa interior y zapatos. Malik miro la ropa algo extrañado era de un estilo chino, muy comodo de color azul o rojo Ryou y Malik vestian de azul

despues de cambiarse ropa en una habitacion llena de camas...los niños fueron llevados a una enorme cafeteria donde les sirvieron a cada uno un plato de ramen o arroz con curry...despues de comer fueron llevados al gimnasio donde habian llegado ...dos hombres mostraron cada uno una espada y unas dagas pequeñas.

- eligan -dijo uno..Malik eligio la espada...Ryou lo miro y eligio espada tambien.

- para que estemos juntos-dijo el niño...ambos sonrieron dejando algo desconcertados a los hombres..ya que todos los demas estaban muertos de miedo y confusion pero esos dos niños no...

Fin Flash Back

- aquella decision a Ryou casi le cuesta la vida-dijo Malik mirando al albino.

- si era un fiasco en la espada-dijo Ryou sonrojado- pero tu siempre estuviste a mi lado...en especial cuando los niños empezaron a ser llevados a esa habitacion. la mirada aterrada de los mayores hizo que Malik suspirara.

- poco a poco los niños fueron desapareciendo...-dijo Malik suspirando tristemente- por lo que tenia miedo de que tarde o temprano Ryou tambien fuera llevado a esa habitacion.. asi que nos empezamos a escabullir por las noches al gimnasio e intentaba enseñarle como se usaba la espada a mi amigo-dijo Malik ...- quizas fue esa actitud la que hizo que el jefe nos observara con otros ojos...-dijo Malik pensativo. Ryou solo bajo la mirada algo avergonzado. siendo notado por Bakura.

- Ryou...conosco esa mirada...-dijo el oji rojo mirando a su hermano.- habla ahora...si no quieres que me enfade.

- es que...al jefe le llamo la atencion el hecho de que yo...siempre tomara el te a las 5 de la tarde-dijo el menor sonrojado..Bakura se sujeto las sienes

- ya veo.

- ¿por que el te a las 5 le podra llamar la atencion a alguien?-dijo Marik confundido.

- es una tradicion britanica el tomar el te a las 5 ...Ryou lo aprendio de mi madre que es de aquella nacionalidad...-dijo Bakura.- desde que aprendio a caminar ha tomado el te a esa hora es casi imposible convencerlo de otra cosa.

- y no solo es una tradiccion sino que tambien muestra el grado de elegancia que puede tener alguien-dijo Ishizu pensativa.

- Ryou siempre se desaparecia a las 5...nadie sabia a donde iba hasta que un dia lo encontre en la cafeteria tomando el te...desde ese momento empeze a acompañarlo...nunca lo dejaria solo sabiendo que era muy malo controlando la espada.

- pero un dia los hombres que nos vigilaban se enfadaron del hecho de que yo era muy torpe con la espada...e intentaron llevarme a esa habitacion..Malik me protegio pero nos dieron un plazo de 1 dia para mejorar...Malik se quedo conmigo hasta tarde aquella noche pero nada...-dijo Ryou bajando la mirada...-al dia siguente iba a morir...

XXXXXXXXX

- vamos Ryou se que puedes hacerlo mejor-dijo Malik quien tenia 7 años y Ryou 6 años recien cumplidos...el albino suspiro cansado. eran las 3 de la mañana

- es inutil Malik...no se usar estas cosas-dijo tomando la espada...

- vamos Ryou no te rindas...se que con un poco de practica...

- ya no hay tiempo-dijo Ryou preocupado...- ya no hay tiempo...mañana me llevaran a esa habitacion Malik...mañana...-dijo Ryou asustado.

- vamos Ryou no pierdas la concentracion ambos saldremos de esta-dijo Malik...el albino tomo las dagas enfadado.

- dejame en paz Malik..ya no quiero seguir con esto-dijo Ryou enfadado.- nos entrenan para matar...si no satisfacemos sus ideales nos eliminan como si fueramos cualquier cosa- dijo Ryou tomando las espadas de una forma muy especial-YA ESTOY HARTO-dijo lanzando las dagas a un lado para despues mirar a Malik- vamos...quiero disfrutar las ultimas horas que me quedan

- Ryou...

- empezaras de nuevo con lo de entrenar ¿verdad?...vamonos-dijo Ryou enfadado

- Ryou...

- ¿que?-dijo Ryou enfadado...Malik le apunto hacia donde habia lanzado las dagas...las dagas habian sido enviadas a la seccion de blancos donde los otros niños lanzaban shuriken a esos blancos...las dagas de Ryou estaban en el centro de los blancos...- imposible.-dijo Ryou...las luces del gimnasio se encendieron y una voz se dejo oir.

- buen trabajo joven Hikari-dijo aquella voz...Ryou miro a la sala de vidrios negros.- intente lanzar estos shuriken-dijo aquella voz...un clic sono y unos shuriken aparecieron en una caja frente a los niños por una especie de mecanismo...Ryou abrio la caja y saco los shuriken...tomo 4 en cada mano y los lanzo...volvieron a quedar al centro del blanco.- desde mañana empezara a entrenar con los demas en ataques a larga distancia.-dijo la voz..y Malik sonrio, abrazando a Ryou quien estaba atonito.

- bien hecho Ryou ya no te llevaran a esa habitacion-dijo el rubio...Ryou sonrio. y abrazo a Malik feliz.

- no me mataran-dijo Ryou feliz - y todo gracias a ti...perdoname por ser tan rudo contigo-dijo Ryou..Malik le devolvio los cabellos a Ryou.

- no fue nada pequeño...el temor nubla a cualquiera-dijo Malik para despues bostezar.- vamos a dormir mañana tendremos un dia pesado-dijo el rubio.,el albino asintio y ambos fueron a la habitacion..siendo observados por el hombre tras los vidrios negros.

Fin Flash Back

- si no fuera por Malik nunca hubiera descubierto que mi especialidad no eran las espadas y hubiera sido llevado a esa habitacion-dijo Ryou seriamente.- despues de eso...los tratos con el jefe se hicieron aun mas favorables para nosotros...

- pero ¿no saben quien es?..¿nunca lo han visto o algo asi?- dijo Seto... Malik rio un poco

- el es muy conservador en lo que respecta a mostrar su rostro...solo su favorito lo ha visto-dijo Malik...Ryou miro hacia a un lado.

- ¿su favorito? ¿y saben quien es?-dijo Bakura interesado...Malik sonrio y con la cabeza apunto a Ryou...quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

- ¿QUE? RYOU...RYOU ERES...¿ERES EL FAVORITO?-Grito Bakura sujetando al menor quien asintio.

- no es que yo quisiera serlo -dijo Ryou en su defensa- el empezo a llamarme a las 5 de la tarde para tomar el te con el...ademas que nos veia jugar con Malik todo el tiempo.

- eso es uno de los tantos factores por lo que el te eligio su favorito-dijo Malik sonriendo- lo se por que cuando terminaba el entrenamiento e ibamos a dormir...lo espiaba en su despacho...a el le sorprendio el hecho de que nosotros siguieramos jugando como los niños que somos

- asi que tu conoces al lider de aquella organizacion.-dijo Mokuba sonriendo.

- si...-dijo Ryou suspirando.- aunque el jefe es un hombre muy frio en realidad...no se por que me eligio a mi...-dijo Ryou..Malik lo miro divertido.

- la pregunta seria ¿por que no elegirte? eres un chico tierno, amable y muy bueno lanzando shuriken y kunais...eres el indicado para ser el favorito.-dijo Malik...para despues poner su rostro seriamente- los pocos que quedamos eramos un poco arrogantes, habian dos tipos mas grandes que nosotros que perdieron todo interes en los juegos y se dedicaron a matar con una sed de sangre increible...-dijo Malik recordando. - y yo no podia ser el favorito cada vez que escuchaba la voz de ese sujeto miraba hacia donde se ocultaba con un odio...el sabia que no podia confiar en mi de ninguna manera...pero teniendo a Ryou de por medio yo haria lo que el me ordenara por eso mismo decidi que deberiamos huir de aquel lugar.

- dijiste que querias huir con Ryou despues de descubrir algo que te enfado ¿no?-dijo Bakura seriamente. -¿que fue lo que descubriste?- Malik bajo la mirada para despues mirar a Bakura seriamente.

- aquel hombre...quiere adoptar a Ryou...

XXXXXXXX

mientras en otra parte de la ciudad.

- jefe..-dijeron ambos chicos de 16 años al entrar a una sala en especial...ambos chicos le hablaban a una ventana con vidrios negros que tenia un microfono.- los Fallen Angels fueron capturados esperamos ordenes.

- ya veo...busquen y traigan inmediatamente a Ryou Hikari.-dijo una voz.

- ¿a Ryou?...pero si fue capturado...las reglas dicen que...

- ¿acaso piensas no obedecerme?-dijo esa voz...el niño pelirrojo nego con la cabeza.

- cumplire sus ordenes-dijo aquel pelirrojo- ¿pero y que hacemos con Malik?

- ya no nos sirve para nada...asi que mantenlo-dijo aquella voz.- como sus nuevos blancos son unos expertos en el arte de asesinar os dare a ustedes el liderazgo de un equipo de ninjas u otros asesinos para cumplir la mision...pero quiero que Ryou este sin ningun rasguño

- si señor.-dijeron aquellos jovenes saliendo de ahi.

XXXXXXX

WII que pasara ahora? se enteraran en el proximo episodioXD y no se olviden de dejar reviewsXD


	10. Recuperando El Tiempo Perdido

FELIZ NAVIDAD subi el proximo capitulo como un regalito a los fans y gracias a Marikishtarfull ¡por dejar un reviews! jejejejen no lo podia subir el 24 por que me ire a casa de mis abuelos a pasar la navidad y nos vamos a las 6 o 5 de la mañana por que queda a 5 horas de viaje incluso mas la casa de mis abuelosXD ellos viven en el sur asi que no tendre tiempo de subir el fic mañana asi que un regalito adelantadoXD

¡Disfrutenlo!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

por cieryo digan sus opiniones respecto al fic, pronto se volvera mas interesante y vienen muchos mas por lo que no se guarden sus comentarios aunque sea solo para darme un zapeXD

sin nada mas que aportar les dejo el capitulo enjoy!

Capitulo 10

Recuperando el tiempo Perdido.

- ¿QUE?- gritaron todos casi al mismo tiempo..Malik solo asintio y Ryou se recosto en la cama.

- ¡Ese imbecil quiere adoptarte y tu tan tranquilo?-dijo Bakura a Ryou quien se reicorporo.

- Soy menor de edad bakura...no tengo voz ni voto ante eso...ademas el no sabe que te tengo a ti-dijo ryou mirando a su hermano mayor.- si lo supiera ahora estarias muerto...el me quiere como su hijo y no desistira hasta que lo cumpla...aunque..R¿por algo quisimos huir no? malik se encargo de eliminar toda muestra de adn mio en el lugar donde nos tenian...por lo que el jefe no podra  
respaldar mi adopcion con una muestra alterada de adn y le costara mas aludir que soy su hijo-dijo el menor...- el no quiere adoptarme como tal...sino quiere falsificar un documento donde yo salga como su verdadero hijo-dijo el albino para despues bostezar.- por ello malik...-el menor empezo a cerrar los ojos..- me saco de ahi...-dijo Ryou recostandose y quedandose dormido al instante...Ishizu vio a Malik quien tambien se habia quedado dormido.

- Pobres...dejemoslos descansar-dijo Ishizu saliendo de ahi...

- Mañana en la mañana mandare a comprar algo de ropa para ellos-dijo Seto.

- Si-dijeron Ishizu y Bakura y todos se fueron a dormir esperando con ansias el dia de mañana...para hablar con sus hermanos que hace 10 años no veian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguente ambos niños despertaron mirando confundidos a su alrededor recordando a los pocos segundos lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior.

Malik suspiro , Ryou lo miro preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien Malik?-dijo Ryou el rubio asintio.

- Algo adolorido...pero nada de que preocuparse...¿y tu?- Ryou bajo la mirada algo asustado.

- Estoy bien...el brazo me duele un poco...pero nada que un buen analgesico no cure-dijo Ryou...un incomodo silencio lleno la habitacion...Malik volvio a suspirar.

- Nunca pense...que algun dia podria ver a ishizu y a Marik de nuevo-dijo Malik...ryou lo miro asombrado- siempre pense que mi vida seria matar y matar...y cuando terminara de ser util seria eliminado como los demas...-Ryou bajo la mirada...el tambien pensaba lo mismo.

- Yo tambien pensaba lo mismo...-dijo Ryou para despues enfadarse consigo mismo- pero el jefe se encariño conmigo...por lo que...empece a temer que cuando terminaramos de ser utiles el me llevara con el y jamas volveria a ver al unico amigo que tuve durante el encierro- Malik miro al albino algo preucupado para despues sonreir.

- Ya te dije que nadie te alejara de mi lado Ryou-dijo malik sonriendo.- excepto cierto albino 4 años mayor que nosotros...-Ryou pego un brinco y se puso nervioso.

- Mi hermano...-dijo Ryou sonrojandose de verguenza- estos 10 años han hecho que se vuelva todo un adulto...-Ryou bajo la mirada algo triste- para certe sincero Malik...habia olvidado la voz de mi hermano...y su rostro se me hacia borroso en mis recuerdos...-dijo Ryou cubriendose con las mantas para despues mirar a malik- pero a pesar de eso cuando lo vi ...no hubo duda alguna...el era mi hermano...me entro un terror tan grande que me desmaye-dijo Ryou avergonzado.

- Te entiendo perfectamente si yo hubiera visto a Ishizu en ese instante me habria pasado lo mismo.-dijo Malik sonriendo.- por cierto mi hermana se ha vuelto muy bella...y Marik...bueno para el siempre existe la opcion de la cirugia plastica.- Ryou rio divertido.

- Jajajajaja...pero si son iguales...cualquiera diria que son gemelos.

- Tu hermano y tu tambien son muy parecidos-dijo Malik Ryou sonrio. en ese momento escucharon pasos y ambos niños se cubrieron con las mantas haciendose los dormidos...Ishizu, Marik y Bakura entraron a la habitacion.

- Parece que aun siguen durmiendo-dijo Marik...Ryou y Malik se miraban fijamente. cubiertos con las mantas...habia temor en sus ojos pues a pesar de haberlos vuelto a ver...ninguno de los dos sabia como hablar con sus hermanos mayores...

Ellos eran asesinos...

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

No se sentian dignos para hablar con sus hermanos...quienes pudieron vivir una vida normal...

No sabian como...

Volver a empezar.

Ishizu suspiro mientras iba a cerrar la puerta pero Bakura le hizo una señal y silenciosamente los 3 entraron a la habitacion.

- Si sera mejor que vayamos a tomar desayuno.-dijo Bakura cerrando la puerta...al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Malik y Ryou suspiraron y se levantaron un poco. ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra a ver a sus hermanos en la habitacion.

- Parece que ya estan despiertos-dijo Bakura con una sonrisa Ryou solo reacciono a volverse a cubrir con las mantas mientras Malik maldecia por lo bajo.

- Etto...Malik...Ryou ¿que quieren para desayunar?-dijo Ishizu , Malik bajo la mirada nervioso y Ryou se envolvio mas en las mantas. otro incomodo silencio lleno el lugar.- etto...

- Veamos...hay hot cakes, miel...cafe, te, jugo de naranja,leche con cereales, huevos,tocino...y pastel...¿que quieren?-dijo Marik acercandose a los chicos...Malik lo miro nervioso y Ryou saco la cabeza ente las mantas...ambos niños se quedaron en silencio...marik suspiro...sabia que aquellos niños habian pasado cosas horribles...y que les costaria volver a una vida normal...Malik miro a Ishizu algo timido.

- Yo...quiero huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja-dijo Malik timidamente...Ryou se levanto nervioso usando las mantas como una especie de proteccion...solo se podian ver sus ojitos los cuales los miraba algo asustado.

- Etto...a mi me gustaria pastel y te negro por favor-dijo Ryou , Marik sonrio.

- Pues en unos minutos estara listo.-dijo Marik saliendo de la habitacion...Bakura e Ishizu se miraron y se acercaron a los menores quienes se quedaron en la misma posicion.

- Malik...dejame ver tus heridas- el menor se tenso...pero no hizo nada para evitar que Ishizu le revisara las heridas de los brazos y la espalda. Ryou bajo las mantas cuando vio que Bakura se acercaba...Bakura se sento en la cama de Ryou y tomo el brazo del menor quien miraba a un lado.

- Veamos como amanecio tu herida Ryou-dijo Bakura mirando la herida la cual se habia vuelto a abrir...por lo que Bakura tomo un poco de alcohol y empezo a curarla en silencio...Malik mordia la almohada al sentir como Ishizu limpiaba las heridas de su espalda.

- Arggg-dijo Malik , Ishizu dio un pequeño brinco.

- Perdoname Malik...sere mas cuidadosa...-dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para aguantar sus lagrimas...su hermano menor habia sido lastimado y obligado a vivir una vida muy dificil...y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Ryou miro a Ishizu y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella...por su culpa habian lastimado a Malik de esa forma...por su culpa ella se estaba sintiendo culpable. Ryou suspiro y bajo la mirada.

- Malik...-dijo Ryou mirando al rubio sintiendose culpable...Ishizu y Bakura detuvieron su quehacer viendo al albino...Malik se enfado.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no es tu maldita culpa-dijo Malik fastidiado.

- Si la es...-dijo Ryou...- por mi culpa fuiste castigado...solo por que esa daga...

- Ryou sabes lo que habria pasado si yo no hubiera tomado la responsabilidad...

- Lo se pero aun asi...-dijo Ryou...Bakura tomo el hombro de Ryou...el menor se tenso.

- Ahora mismo me diran que paso-ordeno Bakura haciendo que ambos niños se tensaran. Malik bufo molesto.

- No es asunto tuyo.-dijo Malik

- Lo es-dijo Bakura. Ishizu acaricio el cabello de Malik.

- Es asunto nuestro...por que somos su familia-dijo ella...Malik quedo desarmado ante ese argumento al igual que Ryou ambos niños bajaron la cabeza algo nerviosos.

- Ustedes saben que Ryou es el favorito de aquel idiota ¿no?-dijo Malik Ishizu y Bakura asistieron.- pues el se preocupa mucho por Ryou, trae a los mejores medicos para tratarlo ,le compra ropa carisima y algunas noches dormia en otra habitacion llena de lujos solo para el.

- Eso no me importaba en lo mas minimo-dijo Ryou al notar la mirada de odio de Bakura- temia que si no aceptaba las cosas que el me daba podria hacerme algo o hacerle algo a Malik-dijo Ryou nervioso.- en varias misiones fui herido por ser el menor y quizas el mas debil de los dos-dijo Ryou mirando a Malik- por lo que el dio un ultimatun si volvia a ser lastimado me llevaria con el...seria encerrado en ese mundo de lujos y jamas volveria a ver a Malik.

- Por lo que yo no dejaba nunca que nadie lo lastimara...Ryou no se separaria de mi...prometi que lo protegeria cuando nos conocimos y siempre cumplire esa promesa-dijo malik suspirando...- pero...cuando los dragones oji azules empezaron a atacarnos...tuve que volverme mas agil para que Ryou no saliera lastimado...pero en una mision Ryou decidio atacar a uno de ellos sin mi ayuda y resulto lastimado.- al oir eso Ishizu y Bakura recordaron el video que habian visto de los Fallen Angels.

- Tuve mucho miedo aquella vez...-dijo Ryou suspirando- no podria ocultar la herida ante los ojos del jefe...estaba perdido pero Malik tomo la responsabilidad...le dijo al jefe que habia sido el quien me hirio por error...y que el tomaria cualquier castigo por eso.-dijo Ryou para despues cerrar los ojos con dolor.- el jefe llamo a los medicos y mientras me trataban la herida...podia escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Malik...cuando fui a la habitacion que compartiamos lo vi semi inconsiente con la espalda sangrante...tome las sabanas y las moje curando sus heridas lo mejor que pude...no me importo quedarme toda la noche curandolo...no me detuve hasta ver su espalda mejor...a la mañana siguente nos dieron mas comida de la habitual...ambos sabiamos que era por que estabamos muy debiles por la falta de sangre. y nos dejaron esos dias en reposo hasta que estuvieramos mejor...pero se presento otra mision...

- Y antes de la mision me entere que el jefe queria adoptar a Ryou por lo que le dije que esta seria nuestra ultima mision...robe algo de dinero de una cuenta electronica del jefe y la use para pagar dos boletos de avion por internet.-dijo Malik...Ryou suspiro.

- Malik es un excelente espia...ni cuenta me di cuando se infiltro en la sala de computadoras-dijo el albino mirando al moreno- esa tarde me dijo que ibamos a huir de ahi...yo solo esperaba que el plan resultara...-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- Pero no resulto-dijo Bakura...ambos niños bajaron la mirada nerviosos.

- No...no resulto-dijo Malik nervioso...Marik llego con los desayunos y ambos menores comieron la comida con gusto. despues tomaron algunas medicinas, Ryou se quedo dormido al poco rato mientras Malik miraba nervioso a su hermana y a Marik...Bakura se acerco a Ryou, acaricio su cabello y beso su frente y salio de la habitacion dejando a Malik solo con sus hermanos.

- ¿Como te sientes hermano?-dijo Marik acercandose al menor quien bajo la mirada.

- Mejor...-dijo Malik...Ishizu suspiro.

- Malik...yo...- Malik solo la miro fijamente.- yo quiero que me perdones...si yo hubiera estado ahi para ayudarte...aquel dia de agosto cuando fuiste...- Ishizu rompio en llanto...Malik estaba sorprendido...realmente jamas se espero esa reaccion de su hermana...siempre penso que ella lo rechazaria por haber matado tanta gente...pero no...ella estaba ahi...llorando por no haber estado ahi para haber evitado su secuestro.

- Yo tambien quiero pedirte disculpas...-dijo Marik seriamente.- no puedo llamarme tu hermano...no fui capaz de protegerte...no meresco que me consideres tu hermano mayor...-dijo Marik...Malik los miro sorprendido...el no se sentia digno de ser reconocido hermano suyo. el era el que estaba sucio...¡habia matado cientos de personas por el amor de dios!

- Estan equivocados...-dijo Malik nervioso- yo soy quien no merece ser llamado hermano suyo.-dijo Malik sorprendiendo a Ishizu y a Marik.- perdi la cuenta de las personas que he matado...soy un asesino...-dijo Malik sujetando sus cabellos con fuerza.- las imagenes de mis crimines me quitan el sueño...estoy sucio, ademas ni siquiera se leer y escribir correctamente...no soy digno de tener su misma sangre-dijo Malik pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a ensuciar sus mejillas.- NO LOS MEREZCO-dijo Malik llorando...pero su respiracion casi se corta cuando Ishizu lo abrazo y Marik se coloco a un lado de al tambien para abrazarlo.

- Claro que mereces ser nuestro hermano.-dijo Ishizu.- no me importa cuantas personas hayas matado dime...¿fue tu deseo matarlas?- Malik nego con la cabeza .- entonces no tienes que temer...tu solo cumpliste ordenes no quisiste hacerles daño a esas personas y Ra lo sabe...Malik escuchame bien...tu no has cometido ningun pecado...tu no quisisrte dañar a esa gente...el verdadero culpable es ese maldito que te secuestro...

- Y cuando lo atrapemos pagara muy caro el haberte hecho daño-dijo Marik sonriendole a su hermano quien lo miro con comprension.

- ¿En serio creen que yo no he cometido ningun pecado?-dijo Malik...Ishizu sonrio y le beso la frente. Marik le revolvio los cabellos.

-Miro esta habitacion y a los dos niños que estan en ella...y solo puedo ver inocencia...tu y Ryou no son culpables de nada...por lo que no debes atormentarte...yo velare ahora tus sueños hermanito..como solia hacerlo cuando eras pequeño...-dijo Ishizu besando la frente de Malik y recostandolo con cuidado en la cama.- yo te protegere puedes dormir tranquilo. que yo siempre estare ahi para cuidarte...-Malik sonrio. era la primera sonrisa genuina que Ishizu y Marik veian en el rostro de su hermano...malik cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio y los medicamentos...ambos morenos sonrieron y se quedaron ahi un tiempo velando los sueños de ambos niños...hasta que despertaron a la hora del almuerzo.

XXXXXXXXX

Los dias siguentes pasaron rapido..la relacion entre malik y su familia mejoro increiblemente por lo que Ryou tambien habia entrado en mas confianza con ellos...pero a pesar de que malik tuvo aquella conversacion con su familia...Ryou aun no se atrevia a quedarse solo con Bakura...temia ser rechazado por su unico familiar...su unica esperanza

- Tomen chicos-dijo Ishizu dandoles el almuerzo...estofado de leche...Malik sonrio y tomo la cuchara alzandola mirando con una sonrisa burlona al albino. era el quinto dia que estaban en la mansion. y malik como era el mas herido habia estado en reposo todo ese tiempo mientras que Ryou se habia mejorado a los 3 dias, pero temia salir de la habitacion y encontrarse con su hermano. por lo que daba cualquier tipo de excusa para no salir de ahi.

- Escucha Ryou estas a punto de probar una receta familiar de los Isthar...-dijo el rubio presumiendo el albino sonrio.

- ¿Una receta de los isthar?-dijo el albino probando el estofado.- esta delicioso.

- Cierto que si...mi madre lo hacia una vez por semana...es exquisito...-dijo Malik comiendo el estofado.

- Mi madre hacia cosas muy ricas tambien-dijo el albino sonriendo.- me acuerdo que hacia un delicioso pastel de crema que me volvia loco..tu sabes siempre me han gustado los dulces.

- Yo no los soporto prefiero mil veces el estofado Isthar-dijo malik comiendo.

- Prefiero un billon de veces el pastel de mama-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- Entonces yo 2 billones de veces el estofado.-dijo Malik sonriendo

- 5 billones de veces el pastel-dijo el albino

- ¡El estofado!

- ¡Pastel!- ambos empezaron a reir felices...Ishizu los miraba con una sonrisa.

- Mañana te daran el alta Malik-dijo ella acariciando los cabellos de su hermano.- pero debes tener cuidado ¿ya? no quiero que vuelvas a la cama por estar herido.

- Si hermana-dijo Malik sonriendo.

- Y tu deberias salir afuera a tomar aire ¿no crees?-dijo Bakura entrando con 2 trozos de pastel para el postre. mirando a su hermano menor quien bajo la mirada...- llevas una semana aqui adentro

- No gracias prefiero estar con malik.- dijo Ryou . Malik lo miro fijamente , Bakura les entrego los postres y Ryou al primer bocado se detuvo.- es el pastel de mama-dijo Ryou sorprendido mirando a Bakura- ¿pero como...?

- Ella dejo la receta por ahi...sabia que el pastel de nuestra madre te encantaba por lo que...practique años hasta que por fin me salio igual al de ella-dijo Bakura.. Ryou bajo la cabeza avergonzado y siguio comiendo.

Despues del postre Malik bostezo.

- Creo que me entro el sueño-dijo el rubio mirando al albino.

- ¿En serio?-dijo Ryou preocupado.

- Deben ser los medicamentos-dijo Malik acostandose.

- Esta bien me quedare aqui sin hacer ruido-dijo Ryou...Malik suspiro.

- No quieres estar a solas con Bakura ¿no?-dijo Malik...Ryou sudo frio y miro al techo.

- Yo...

- Eres tan predecible- dijo Malik levantandose un poco y tomando a Ryou de los hombros.- anda con el y libera esa angustia que tiene tu corazon...- Ryou lo miro sorprendido.- estuve contigo 10 años conosco perfectamente cuando algo te preocupa...

- Pero...

- Anda...no sabemos cuando tiempo nos queda...sabes perfectamente el destino de quienes son atrapados.-dijo Malik suspirando.- pero una advertencia...no salgas al jardin...aunque este es un lugar protegido no podemos arriesgarnos-dijo Malik y Ryou asintio saliendo de la habitacion...

Marik quien llevaba un vaso de agua y un par de medicamentos a su hermano sonrio a ver a Ryou afuera de la habitacion.

- Hola pequeño..¿a quien buscas?- el menor pego el brinco y sudo gotita.

- A nadie en especial..pero...¿como se llega al vestibulo?-dijo el menor nervioso

- Bajando esas escaleras de alla , luego a la derecha-dijo Marik

- Gra...gracias-dijo el albino bajando timidamente por las escaleras...Marik sonrio y entro a la habitacion

- Toma hermano tus medicinas y te las tomas todas que ya encontre 7 debajo de la cama-dijo Marik...el menor suspiro.

- Nunca he podido engañarte- dijo Malik tomandose las medicinas...Marik sonrio. y dejo que su hermano descansara...

Mientras Ryou llego al vestibulo ...viendo sorprendido a su hermano quien hablaba por telefono.

- Esta bien ire...si..quiero aquel informe en mi escritorio cuando llegue...si...nos vemos-dijo Bakura para despues mirar a su hermanito.- Ryou...

- Yo...debes estar ocupado...yo...mejor voy a ver como sigue Malik...-dijo Ryou dando la media vuelta nervioso pero su hermano le tomo la mano.

- Nunca estare ocupado para ti Ryou-dijo Bakura sonriendo..el menor lo miro nervioso.

- Hermano...

- Vamos-dijo Bakura guiando a su hermano hacia la puerta...el menor se detuvo.

- ¿A donde vamos?-dijo el menor nervioso...

- Te llevare a nuestro nuevo hogar...-dijo el Sonriendo...Ryou nego con la cabeza.

- No es seguro...el jefe debe estar buscandonos-dijo Ryou preocupado...Bakura sonrio y de su maletin saco su peluca pelinegra y se la coloco a Ryou...

- Asi pasaras desapercibido.-dijo Bakura sonriendo...su hermano se toco el cabello negro.

- ¿Es tuya?-dijo el menor...Bakura sonrio.

- Digamos que nuestro color de cabello...es muy reconocible-dijo Bakura...el menor sonrio.

- Si...

- Vamos entonces-dijo Bakura sacando al menor de la mansion y llevandolo a su auto para despues partir al departamento de Bakura, sin saber que eran observados

al llegar Ryou no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Wow...es...enorme...-dijo Ryou tomando una pequeña estatuilla de oro...- esto debio costarte una fortuna...

- Inicie mi empresa a los 16...por lo que tengo..mucho poder adquisitivo-dijo Bakura sonriendo. Ryou se sento en uno de los sillones de cuero y se quito la peluca...el menor vio en una de las mesas una foto de el y se sonrojo.

- Eso...

- Eras tu unos dias antes de que desaparecieras...-dijo Bakura sentandose al lado de su hermano.- cuando te fui a buscar a la escuela esa vez...vi como eras subido a ese camion...intente ir detras de ti pero el camion ya se habia alejado...-dijo Bakura recordando aquellas duras imagenes en su mente...Ryou bajo la cabeza. unos 5 minutos de silencio se hicieron presente...Ryou suspiro

- Perdoname...-dijo Ryou aun con la mirada baja.

- Que?-dijo Bakura sorprendido.

- Perdoname...-dijo Ryou abrazandose asi mismo...- perdoname...

- Tu debes perdonarme a mi..-dijo Bakura abrazando a Ryou.- yo soy tu hermano mayor...debi...debi protegerte...

- Bakura...perdoname...si no soy lo suficientemente...bueno como para llamarme tu hermano-dijo Ryou en un murmullo...Bakura dejo de abrazar a Ryou y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Como te atreves a decir eso?-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou sorprendido.- tu siempre seras mi hermano.

- Soy un asesino Bakura-dijo Ryou bajando la mirada- no sabes ...a cuantas personas he matado.

- Lo hacias por ordenes...no era tu voluntad.

- Eso no cambia las cosas-dijo Ryou enfadado.- asesine a muchas personas...y ahora mi propia vida peligra por aquellos que me obligaron a hacerlo-dijo Ryou llorando.

- No me importa a cuantas personas hayas matado...yo siempre...siempre...sere tu hermano.-dijo Bakura abrazando a Ryou..quien no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazar y llorar en las manos de su hermano.

mientras en otra parte

- Le hemos encontrado jefe-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

- Excelente efectuen el plan-dijo aquella voz desapareciendo

- Si jefe-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bakura beso la frente de su hermano y revolvio sus cabellos.

- Hermano...te he extrañado tanto-dijo Ryou aun entre los brazos de su hermano.

- Yo tambien Ryou...

- Hermano...¿y nuestra casa?-dijo Ryou confundido.

- Es parte de mis propiedades tambien, ahora esta con unos inquilinos pero si quieres puedo...

- No es necesario-dijo Ryou nervioso.- me gusta tu departamento...

- Eso es bueno por que te vendras a vivir conmigo-dijo Bakura.

- ¿En serio?-dijo Ryou emocionado

- Si cuando atrapemos al imbecil de tu ex jefe -dijo Bakura...el menor bajo la mirada.

- Umm

- Ryou...debo hacerte un par de preguntas...y quiero que me las respondas con la verdad...-dijo Bakura mirando a su hermano.- malik me dio una muy buena pelea cuando fuimos a capturarlos...¿por que tu no heriste a ishizu, cuando tenias la oportunidad?-dijo Bakura...Ryou se sonrojo. y empezo a mover las manos nervioso

- Yo...yo...no es por nada, realmente...etto...-dijo Ryou nervioso.

- ¿Acaso te gusto?-dijo Bakura mirando a su hermano. quien se sonrojo mas.

- Claro que no...-dijo Ryou sonrojado a mas no poder-no puedo negar que es atractiva y todo pero...es mucho mayor que yo...y...etto...

- ¿Por que entonces?-dijo el mirando a su hermano...Ryou le devolvio la mirada.

- Yo...nunca lastimo a las mujeres-dijo Ryou sonrojado.

- ¿Que?-dijo Bakura sorprendido.

- Nuestra madre...-dijo Ryou sonrojado.-nos enseño...que las mujeres son mucho mas delicadas y fragiles que nosotros...que debemos protegerlas y respetarlas...por eso..nunca lastimo a una mujer...-dijo Ryou sonrojado...- cuando escuche un ruido detras de mi habia sacado mis shuriken's e iba a atacar..pero la vi...y no pude hacerlo-dijo el bajando la mirada...-huia de ella...le tiraba shurikens a los muebles detras de ella para que se asustara pero...ella me tomo y me abrazo...hace mucho tiempo...demasiado queno sentia el abrazo de alguien que no sea Malik...por...lo que me vencio completamente...cuando te vi por primera vez despues de tantos años...me asuste demasiado y me desmaye...cuando desperte en aquella habitacion algo en mi interior me decia que eras tu...por alguna razon no queria que me reconocieras...

- ¿Por que?...si somos hermanos...-dijo Bakura tomando de los hombros a su hermano. el niño solo lo miro tristemente

- No queria...no queria que vieras en lo que me habia convertido-dijo Ryou avergonzado.

- Ya te dije que no me importa lo que seas...-dijo Bakura enfadado.- eres y siempre seras mi hermano...ademas hiciste eso por que no tenias opcion...

- Pero me enviaran a un reformatorio y despues a la carcel-dijo Ryou preocupado.

- No lo permitire...tu no hiciste nada por voluntad propia...cuando atrapemos a tu jefe...volveremos a vivir juntos...volveras a la escuela...volveras a tu vida de antes...volveras a ser...ese niño timido que siempre me esperaba con la cara llena de crema...-dijo Bakura sonriendo..el menor miro a su hermano y sonrio.

- Volvere...a ser ese niño...por ti hermano-dijo Ryou sonriendo...Bakura le beso la frente y revolvio sus cabellos.- Hermano...¿cual es la otra pregunta? -dijo Ryou...Bakura lo miro seriamente.

- Respondeme esta pregunta hermano...con sinceridad...¿cual es el nombre de tu jefe? - el menor abrio los ojos sorprendido.

- No se si deba...-dijo Ryou nervioso

- Dimelo...necesito saber el nombre de aquel idiota que te separo de mi...- el menor bajo la mirada...

- M...Maximiliam Pegasus-dijo el menor en un susurro...haciendo que Bakura dejara de sujetar a Ryou y retrocediera un poco.

- "Imposible"-dijo Bakura mientras su hermano solo bajaba la cabeza apenado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura no habia vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a su hermano...Ryou no sabia que habia hecho mal...cuando llego a la mansion de Seto...Bakura bajo del auto enfadado.

- Hermano...-dijo rRou...Bakura cerro la puerta fuertemente.

- Ve a ver si ya desperto Malik...yo debo hacer un par de cosas aqui-dijo Bakura sin mirar a Ryou...el menor solo asintio tristemente.

- Si...-dijo Ryou llendo hacia la mansion...el menor miro a su hermano quien iba caminando rapidamente hacia la mansion el menor lo tomo de la chaqueta.

- Ryou...deja...

- Hermano...si dije algo que te molestara...perdoname...-dijo Ryou tristemente...

- No es eso-dijo Bakura mirando a Ryou quien bajo la mirada.

- Entonces ¿por que me tratas asi?-dijo Ryou algo enfadado.

- Por que...yo...no es nada Ryou no te preocupes-dijo Bakura revolviendole los cabellos.

- Esta bien hermano-dijo Ryou aunque sabia que algo preocupaba a su hermano mayor...el albino siguio su camino para ir a ver a Malik quien estaba en una habitacion llena de videojuegos.

- Malik me has ganado 6 veces-dijo Mokuba asombrado.- ¿como juegas tan bien?

- Practica, practica-dijo el divertido.

- ¿Y donde jugabas tanto?-dijo Marik interesado mienmtras jugaba a un videojuego de batallas. Malik sonrio.

- Que te lo responda el recien llegado-dijo Malik...dejando confundido a Marik y a Mokuba...alguien abrio la puerta.

- Malik ¿estas aqui?-dijo Ryou entrando...- oh genial que cantidad de juegos-dijo el albino mirando la habiatcion habian mesas de pool, tenis de mesa , una cantidad de video juegos impresionante y mucho mas.

- Es la habitacion de juegos de Mokuba-dijo Malik sonriendo...- es genial ¿no?...- Ryou tomo uno de los videojuegos.

- Pero la mayoria los hemos jugado-dijo Ryou en un murmullo.

- ¿Donde los jugaban?-dijo Marik mirando a Ryou quien se sonrojo.

- Yo etto...es que...-dijo Ryou avergonzado

- El es el favorito-dijo Malik en un murmullo...- el favorito tiene previlegios que los demas no tenemos. el jefe le estimaba mucho asi que para que no perdiera esa inocencia de niño que caracteriza a Ryou...le hizo una habitacion de juegos con todo lo del mercado, juegos de realidad virtual, videojuegos...de cartas, de desafios..de todo...y Ryou no queria jugar solo por que el jefe accedio a que pasara las tardes con el. esa habitacion era enorme...tenia un rincon llenos de osos y gatos de felpa...-dijo Malik pensativo...- siempre nos quedabamos ahi dormidos por jugar tanto.

- Ya veo...-dijo Marik pensativo. ryou bajo la mirada tristemente. mokuba tomo un juego.

- ¿Y has jugado este?-dijo Mokuba entregandole el juego a Ryou...el menor lo miro...y sonrio.

- No ¿es nuevo? ¿de que trata?-dijo Ryou emocionado...Malik sonrio...cuando se trataba de juegos..Ryou realmente parecia un niño pequeño.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Bakura caminaba por los jardines pensativo.

- "Maximiliam Pegasus, ese hombre...ese hombre es..."

- ¿Bakura?-dijo Ishizu quien estaba sentada debajo de un arbol.- ¿estas bien?

- Yo...-dijo Bakura para despues cambiar su expresion a una de furia y golpear el arbol..Ishizu lo miro confundida.

- Maldicion...por que ese hombre...-dijo Bakura enfadado.

- ¿De quien hablas?-dijo Ishizu levantandose mirando como bakura golpeaba el arbol furioso.

- Maldito...primero mi madre y ahora el...maldito-decia Bakura golpeando el arbol hasta caer al suelo...Ishizu noto que las manos de Bakura estaban ensagrentada y lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo...todo estara bien-dijo Ishizu calmando a Bakura...quien lloro...lloro en los brazos de Ishizu...ella dejo que el albino se desahogara...

- No ,no lo estara-dijo Bakura mirando a Ishizu...- ese hombre...

- No entendere nada si no me lo cuentas...desde el principio-dijo ella sonriendo calidamente.

- Yo...le hice un par de preguntas a Ryou...y entre ellas...

- Dimelo...yo por esta tarde...sere tu confidente-dijo ella...Bakura la miro agradecido.

- Entre las preguntas que le hice ...le pregunte...quien era su jefe-dijo Bakura sorprendiendo a la pelinegra- y me dijo que era...Maximiliam Pegasus.

- ¿Maximiliam Pegasus? ¿el empresario?-dijo ella sorprendida.

- Tu no entiendes...-dijo Bakura limpiandose las lagrimas...- ese hombre...ese hombre...es...es el padre de mi hermano menor...

XXXXXXXXXXX

jejejeje lo deje en suspenso!...no olviden de dejar reviewsXD


	11. Emboscada

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO , QUE TENGAN UN BUEN AÑO 2011 !

Hola! no habia podido actualizar porque estaba en casa de mi tio celebrando( estuve 2 diasXD) y ahora como regalo de año nuevo el proximo capitulo ojala que les guste por cierto tengo muchas ideas asi que tendran muchos fics de los cuales disfrutar despues. pero como tengo que ponerme a estudiar las actualizaciones seran algo lentas asi que perdonenme por las molestias que esto conllevaXD

bye bee y muy feliz año y un prospero año del conejo de metal

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

sin nada mas que aportar les dejo el capitulo enjoy!

Capitulo 11

Emboscada

Ishizu se sorprendio de sobre manera...el culpable de que Ryou y Malik fueran secuestrados...obligados a aceptar un futuro de asesinos para sobrevivir...era en realidad...el padre de Ryou...

- Eso...no puede ser-dijo Ishizu sorprendida..Bakura asintio...y el albino se limpio las lagrimas.

- Mi padre se fue cuando tenia 4 años...dejando a mi mama sola con un monton de deudas...a ella le costaba mucho conseguir un empleo hasta que Maximiliam Pegasus le ofrecio trabajar como secretaria de su empresa...el...abuso de ella...dejandola embarazada...por eso mi madre dejo de trabajar ahi...pero no le dijo nada sobre el bebe...y me dijo que...tenia que cuidar al niño que venia en camino a pesar de que no fueramos hermanos completamente.

- Ya veo...

- Ahora ese inutil quiere adoptar a mi hermano...-dijo Bakura enfadado- si le hace un examen de adn...Ryou...

- No permitiremos que eso pase-dijo Ishizu acariciando el cabello de Bakura...consolando al albino.- no dejaremos que Maximiliam Pegasus vuelva a tener a tu hermano.- Bakura la miro y asintio...ambos se quedaron unos 10 minutos abrazados para despues levantarse y dirigirse a la mansion...peroo antes de entrar Bakura se detuvo.

- Ishizu...

- Dime-dijo ella mirando al albino quien se acerco a ella...la abrazo por la cintura con su mano mientras que con la otra levantaba el rostro de la morena...Ishizu intento replicar pero unos labios sellaron los suyos...la oji verde abrio los ojos sorprendida...los labios de Bakura se movian dulcemente sobre los de Ishizu quien timidamente respondio el beso...Bakura se separo de ishizu para ver ese rostro sonrojado y sonrio.

- Gracias...y si le dices a alguien que he llorado esto no sera lo unico que te esperara-dijo el albino dandose la vuelta para entrar a la mansion..dejando a Ishizu sonrojada en el jardin.

XXXXXXXX

Malik miraba por la ventana enfadado...Ryou lo miraba curioso.

- Se me tuvo que ocurrir mirar por la ventana justo en este momento puajjj...lo que vi me dejara traumado de por vida-dijo Malik suspirando..Ryou le tiro una almohada.

- ¿Que viste?-dijo el albino curioso...Malik suspiro nuevamente.

- Nada...ven-dijo malik...Ryou se acerco y Malik revolvio sus blancos cabellos.

- Malik...

- Se buen chico y anda a buscarme un helado a la cocina ¿ya?-Ryou sonrio y salio de la habitacion...Malik suspiro.- con que de verdad eres hijo de pegasus...las cosas se complicaran cuando el se entere.-dijo Malik en un susurro para despues recostarse en la cama para esperar que Ryou volviera con el helado.

XXXXXXXX

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad...un pelirrojo atendia una llamada importante.

- Si jefe...tenemos a todos los hombres listos..si...no se preocupe ...esta noche tendra a ese niño en sus dominios otra vez.

Aquel pelirrojo colgo la llamada y sonrio...esta noche...por fin mataria a uno de sus peores rivales...Malik.

XXXXXXXX

Ishizu cada vez que veia a Bakura se sonrojaba recordando lo que habia pasado hace poco...Malik veia eso con fastidio y Marik miraba a su hermana confundido...despues de cenar Ryou le hizo una señal a Bakura para que se acercara a el...

- Oye hermano...¿por que la señorita Ishizu se sonroja cada vez que te ve?-dijo Ryou con un tono picaron haciendo que Bakura se sonrojara.

- ¿Que se yo? las mujeres son siempre asi cuando me ven...-dijo Bakura sonrojado

- Si claro...-dijo ryou divertido.- solo encargate de que sea feliz y de cuidarla bien sino yo ayudare a Malik y a Marik a perseguiste si le haces daño-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa dejando a su hermano sin palabras...el menor sonrio y fue donde Malik quien estaba haciendole bromas a Marik.

Despues de eso...Ryou y Malik se fueron a dormir.

Malik miraba sonriendo como su mejor amigo se secaba el cabello con una mullida toalla...el albino llevaba un pijama azul que bakura le habia comprado mientras que Malik usaba uno negro que Ishizu le habia comprado tambien.

- Ryou...-dijo Malik mirando al albino quien le sonrio.

- ¿Que pasa Malik?-dijo Ryou mirando a su amigo quien le sonrio.

- Acuestate pronto y apaga la luz...quiero dormir-dijo Malik lanzandose a la cama...Ryou sonrio.

- Ya voy-dijo Ryou secandose el cabello mas rapido y despues se lo cepillo...el rubio lo miro fastidiado.

- Eso te pasa por tener el cabello tan largo-dijo Malik fastidiado.

- Me gusta tenerlo asi...hace que me acuerde de mama-dijo Ryyou sonriendo para despues acostarse...- buenas noches gruñon-dijo Ryou riendo.

- Buenas noches-dijo Malik quedandose dormido...

Despues de un par de horas todo en la mansion era silencio...Bakura desde que habia recuperado a ryou se quedaba a dormir en la mansion al igual que Ishizu y Marik.

Desde lo alto de los arboles que rodeaban la mansion un pelirrojo sonreia.

- Hoy sera el dia...en que vea tu ridicula expresion cuando mueras Malik...-dijo Kyouhei sonriendo...disparcidos en el territorio estaban mas de 30 ninjas y 18 expertos en espadas...el pelirrojo sonrio y dio la señal inmediatamente todos se acercaron a la mansion.

XXXXXX

Malik abrio los ojos al escuchar un ruido...el rubio miro la habitacion la cual estaba siendo iluminada por la luna...Malik miro a Ryou quien se acurruco mas en su cama...el rubio sonrio al ver que Ryou se movia en la cama.

- Hermano...-dijo Ryou en sueños haciendo que la sonrisa de Malik se agrandara.

- Ahora lo has encontrado-dijo Malik en un susurro...el ruido que escucho se oyo con mas fuerza y Malik alcanzo a alejarse justo cuando la ventana se volvia mil pedazos y 5 sujetos entraran por ella...Ryou desperto de golpe y agilmente se habia colocado cerca de Malik quien miraba enfadado a esos sujetos.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo enfadado Malik..Ryou retrocedio.

- Vaya...vaya...al primer intento hemos ganado el premio gordo-dijo uno de aquellos hombres estaban vestidos de negro y un pañuelo negro cubria su rostro para evitar reconocerlos...4 de ellos sacaron shuriken mientras el quinto saco su espada...- esto sera divertido...-dijo aquel hombre sonriendo. atacando a los niños quienes los esquivaron , Ryou esquivo las shuriken que le lanzaban y tomaba las que quedaban atrapadas en la pared para atacar a los hombres...dejo a uno en el suelo por una herida en la pierna mientras  
Malik agilmente ya le habia quitado la espada a ese hombre y lo habia dejado inconsiente en el suelo...Ryou dejo inconsiente a los otros rapidamente y tomando los cinturones con shuriken. se los puso en el pijama. y miro a Malik quien asintio.

- ¿Que paso?- se escucho como las demas luces y los demas habitantes de la mansion se despertaban...pero tambien como mas ventanas se rompian...Malik y Ryou salieron de la habitacion casi impulsados por un rayo...llendo a las habitaciones de sus hermanos...

Al entrar a la habitacion de Ishizu Malik inmediatamente ataco a 2 hombres que tenian rodeada a su hermana...los dejo inconsientes en el suelo y miro a su hermana preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien hermana?-dijo Malik preocupado.

- Si estoy bien- dijo ella llendo al closet y sacando su pistola y las balas...Malik la miro preocupado.

- Estas loca te mataran...escondete-dijo Malik preocupado haciendo que ella sonriera.

- No lo hare...como tu hermana mayor mi deber es protegerte-dijo Ishizu saliendo de la habitacion seguida de Malik...llendo a la habitacion de su hermano.

Mientras ryou habia entrado a la habitacion de Bakura pero el menor se sorprendio al encontrar a los invasores en el suelo heridos con dagas. y Bakura sonriendo en la cama.

- Ryou...- el albino mayor se acerco a su hermano y lo miro preocupado- ¿estas bien?...¿te hicieron daño?

- ¿Como los...?-dijo Ryou confundido...Bakura solamente le revolvio los cabellos.

- De alguna parte tenias que heredar esa habilidad de lanzar dagas-dijo Bakura lanzando una hacia la ventana donde entraba otro hombre el cual cayo del 3 piso. Ryou estaba anonadado...Malik y Marik entraron a la habitacion ...

- Vengan nos reuniremos en el vestibulo-dijo Marik..ambos albinos fueron para alla...cada paso que daban tenian que dejar fuera del combate a alguno de los invasores...pero cuando iban a llegar al vestibulo Ryou se detuvo llamando la atencion de los presentes.

- ¿Lo sientes Ryou?-dijo malik sonriendo...el albino asintio...se quedo un poco en silencio...para despues sonreir...

- Son 48 en total..nos hemos encargado de 10...-dijo Ryou escuchando atentamente los pasos de los invasores...-quedan 35...al parecer Seto se encargo de 3 mas...-dijo Ryou malik sonrio. pronto cerca de ellos llego seto y mokuba quien estaba todo asustado.

- Salgamos de aqui-dijo Seto seriamente...Ryou y Malik se miraron.

- Esto sera como los viejos tiempos-dijo Malik sacando su espada...Ryou tomo 4 shuriken.

- Quedense juntos y no se separen-dijo Ryou...los adultos miraban sorprendidos como Ryou y Malik se preparaban...- nos encargaremos de ellos.

- Alto ahi jovencitos-dijo Ishizu enfadada.- ustedes apenas tienen 14 años dejen a los adultos encargarse de esto.- ambos niños los miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Estan locos? son profesionales.-dijo Ryou...Bakura saco un par de dagas.

- Nosotros tambien-dijo Bakura viendo el filo de sus dagas...Ryou nego con la cabeza.- si pude vencer a malik ellos seran pan comido.- Malik fruncio el ceño ante lo ultimo.

- Ellos no son como yo-dijo Ryou mirando a Ishizu- ellos no se detendran por que seas una mujer...o que seamos niños-dijo Ryou asustado...ambos adulto se miraron y sonrieron.

- Nosotros tampoco nos detendremos..los protegeremos...-dijo Bakura... mas no pudieron ni reaccionar cuando una docena aparecio de repente separando al grupo...Marik y Malik cayeron de la escalera...no saliendo muy lastimados mientras ishizu quedaba en el segundo piso...Bakura quedo cerca del barandal de la escalera y Ryou fue a dar a una pared donde se golpeo la cabeza quedando aturdido...un hombre que estaba cerca de el sonrio y fue donde el...pero termino en el suelo por las dagas que le lanzo bakura en las piernas.

- Ryou ¿estas bien?-dijo Bakura mirando a su hermano quien se sujetaba la cabeza adolorido.

- ¿Anotaron la matricula del auto que me atropello?-dijo el albino mareado ...Malik sonrio desde abajo.

- ¿Como se te ocurre decir algo asi en este momento?-recrimino Malik atacando a uno de los hombres que iba a asesinar a mokuba por la espalda..Seto disparaba a los ninjas que estaban en los pisos superiores con una muy buena punteria. Ryou se recupero y empezo a lanzar shuriken a diestra y siniestra...dando siempre en las piernas y brazos de los ninjas. Bakura hacia lo mismo...pero entonces...

- jajajaja se defienden bien...-dijo kyouhei cayendo frente a malik quien lo miro enfadado.

- no me equivoque en pensar que estabas detras de mi...-dijo malik sonriendo.- como el perro que eres-dijo con rabia el rubio.

- Jajaja...eso lo dice un hombre que esta practicamente muerto-dijo Kyouhei atacando a malik quien lo esquivo con facilidad...Marik e Ishizu dejaron fuera de combate a sus contrincantes y miraban con atencion la pelea de Malik.

- el que esta practicamente muerto eres tu-dijo ryou enfadado lanzando una shiruken a kyouhei quien la tomo entre sus dedos sonriendo.

- Tranquilo Ryou...pronto nos iremos de aqui-dijo el pelirrojo dejando perplejo a Ryou.

- No...-dijo Ryou algo asustado...Bakura se abrio paso hacia su hermano y le miro seriamente.

- Nadie te alejara de mi Ryou-dijo Bakura seriamente haciendo que ryou asintiera.

- Eso lo veremos desteñido-dijo Kyouhei atacando a malik quien lo volvio a esquivar...una venita salio en las frentes de bakura y ryou.

- ¿Desteñido?-preguntaron ambos con enojo pero no tuvieron tiempo de reclamar nada puesto que los ninjas empezaron a atacarlos...mientras Kyouhei y Malik empezaron una batalla a muerte...Malik ya habia logrado hacerle un par de heridas un poco profundas al pelirrojo en los brazos mientras que Kyouhei habia herido a malik en las piernas...los demas hombres de Pegasus no dejaban de atacar a los chicos quienes se defendian muy bien.

- 21...-dijo Ryou mientras lanzaba otro shiriken a un ninja que iba a atacar a Bakura por la espalda- 20...-dijo Ryou...Bakura suspiro.

- Deja de hacer eso Ryou es desesperante-dijo Bakura suspirando..Ryou sonrio...y lanzo otra shuriken.

- 19...listo ya dejo de hacerlo-dijo el menor sonriendo. al ver la mirada severa de su hermano...la pelea entre Kyouhei y Malik continuaba...hasta que...finalmente Malik logro hacerle una profunda herida en brazo derecho...el blanco de Malik era el abdomenn pero Kyouhei lo habia esquivado.

- Maldicion-dijo el pelirrojo sujetandose el brazo. Malik sonrio.

- ¿Ya te estas rindiendo?...eso es muy comun en ti-dijo Malik sonriendo...Kyouhei lo miro enfadado.- te voy a decir algo Kyouhei...y espero que lo recuerdes...-dijo Malik levantando la espada.- nadie...¡alejara a mi mejor amigo de mi!-dijo Malik levantando la espada. pero...el pelirrojo solo acerco dos dedos a su boca y silvo fuertemente. inmediatamente los ninjas que quedaban se dirigieron escaleras arriba...Malik vio con horror como se acercaban a Ryou...- ¡RYOU CUIDADO!- el albino quien estaba dejando a dos espadachines inmovilizados no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando 5 de aquellos hombres lo rodearon moviendose de un lado a otro mientras los demas entretenian a bakura quien intentaba acercarse desesperado a su hermano.

- RYOU-grito Bakura ...Ryou miraba a un lado a otro intentando buscar un blanco fijo...pero era imposible...el menor ni cuenta se dio cuando otro ninja que no estaba rodeandolo entro en aquel circulo... solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando un pañuelo humedo era puesto en su rostro.

- MMMMMHHHHHHHHH-grito Ryou intentando salir del agarre del ninja detras suyo..Bakura grito tambien...Malik y los demas iban en camino pero los demas ninjas le cortaron el paso

- No...RYOU...- grito Malik solo para ver como su mejor amigo caia inconsiente en las manos del ninja quien lo cargo en brazos y salio con el por una de las ventanas...al igual que todos los demas...Kyouhei sonrio y salio tambien.

- Nos volveremos a ver Malik...no descanser hasta que estes 5 metros bajo tierra-dijo Kyouhei saliendo...inmediatamente Bakura e Ishizu los siguieron pero al salir de la mansion no habia nadie...

Bakura se dejo caer al suelo.

Su hermano habia sido secuestrado.

XXXXXXXXXXX

wii termine dejen reviews


	12. Revelaciones

HOLA AQUI YO DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

aqui con un nuevo capitulo^^...que bueno que les haya gustado el fic aun quedan muchos mas para que lean...solo esperen y veran^^

ahora les digo por que este fic es mas rapidamente actualizado que los otros es que este ya lo tengo terminadoXD incluso con dos Bonus ^^...pero no se entusiamen tanto^^ aun me demorare en escribir y actualizar puesto que la PSU es algo complicada( en especial matematicas) las detestoUU pero pro lo menos enero y febrero habran mas vida aqui...despues a estudiar en serioXD

bueno era todo lo que queria decir...disfruten el fic!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

Capitulo 12

Revelaciones.

Ishizu miraba como Bakura descansaba en su habitacion...ella habia limpiado la habitacion...y aunque la ventana estaba rota y hacia un frio del demonio en toda la casa...el albino dormia...Ishizu sonrio y se acerco al labino acariciandole el cabello.

- descansa yo velare tu sueño-dijo Ishizu besando la frente de Bakura haciendo que el albino se moviera un poco.

- Ryou...-susurro el albino haciendo que Ishizu sonriera tristemente.

- el muy pronto estara contigo Bakura...te lo prometo-dijo Ishizu...saliendo de ahi...seto hablaba por telefono mientras Mokuba dormia en uno de los sofas y Marik curaba a Malik quien no paraba de moverse.

- dejame estoy bien..ire por Ryou ahora mismo-decia Malik intentando levantarse pero Marik solo le toco un moreton haciendo que su hermano se retorciera de dolor.

- quedate quieto y escucha-dijo Marik seriamente- no podras rescatar a Ryou en estas condiciones.-dijo Marik seriamente- asi que se un buen niño y deja que te cure tus heridas...salvaremos a Ryou cueste lo que cueste...pero en este momento...es mejor que descanses-dijo Marik haciendo que Malik bajara la mirada.

- si...perdoname hermano.-dijo Malik tristemente..marik le revolvio los cabellos.

- disculpa aceptada-dijo el mayor...Ishizu llego decidida y se dirigio a Seto quien corto la llamada.

- el responsable de esto...es Maximilam Pegasus-dijo Ishizu a Seto...Seto la miro incredulo.

- ¿ con que el esta detras de todo esto?-dijo Seto mirando a Ishizu friamente.

- si...Ryou le dijo el nombre a Bakura...-dijo la morena...Seto asintio.

- les dire a mis espias que busquen todo sobre el...hasta la ultima cuenta bancaria-dijo Seto e Ishizu asintio.

- yo...-dijo Malik decidido- les dire la ubicacion del lugar...en donde Ryou y yo estabamos encerrados...la direccion es...calle yamatsu...numero 450...es una mansion...nosotros estabamos escondidos en el sotano..el cual es como una mini mansion subterranea-dijo Malik...inmediatamente Seto llamo a sus hombres e hizo que fueran a esa direccion. mientras sus hacker profesionales recopilaban la informacion personal de Maximiliam Pegasus

Ishizu se acerco a una de las pocas ventanas intactas y miro la luna...de sus ojos cayeron un par de lagrimas..mientras la imagen de Ryou llegaba a su mente.

- te rescataremos...Ryou...por la sonrisa tu hermano...lo prometo-dijo ella mirando la luna decidida.

XXXXXXXXXXX

un hombre albino miraba realmente satisfecho como un pequeño niño de 14 años dormia en una de las habitaciones de aquella suite en donde se habia hospedado...pegasus sonrio y dejo que una enfermera que el habia contratado. entrara a la habitacion del niño...la enfermera saco una pequeña jeringa y buscando en el brazo del niño una vena hizo que la delgada aguja entrara en el brazo del pequeño quien solo se movio un poco incomodo...la enfermera lleno la jeringa con un poco de sangre y retiro la jeringa para despues desinfectar la herida y ponerle una bandita. al salir la enfermera sonrio.

- tendra los resultados mañana a las 9 de la mañana...con su permiso- dijo la enfermera saliendo de la suite que parecia mas una pequeña casa con 5 habitaciones. todas llenas de lujos...Pegasus sonrio. y le dio una ultima mirada a quien Ryou dormia profundamente...y se fue a su cuarto...

XXXXXXXX

varios hombres fueron a la direccion que les dijo malik pero...

- que...¿que es esto?-dijo uno de ellos mirando una mansion completamente quemada y en ruinas...el corazon de todos aquellos hombres latio con fuerza.

Pegasus se habia adelantado y habia destruido toda evidencia...

XXXXXX

- con que el muy infeliz se nos adelanto...-dijo Seto por telefono...- busquen el paradero de ese idiota ¡ahora!-dijo Seto colgando el telefono. ishizu quien colocaba una manta sobre sus dos hermanos lo miro preocupada.

- ¿que paso?-dijo Ishizu...Seto suspiro.

- Pegasus destruyo toda evidencia y no se sabe nada de su paradero...mas cuando me llegue el informe de todos sus pasos sabremos en donde esa y podremos destruirlo...mas sin evidencia eso sera dificil...

- ¿no vale el testimonio de Ryou o Malik?-dijo Ishizu preocupada.

- son menores de edad...y Pegasus tiene en sus manos a la policia si intentamos demandarlo por algo sin evidencias concretas...no solo no lograremos nada..sino que nuestra reputacion caera y peor que eso...podria eso volverse en nuestra contra...el podria usar la evidencia para inculparnos a nosotros...-dijo Seto seriamente. ishizu asintio.

- sin evidencias...no podemos hacer nada-dijo ella tristemente saliendo de ahi. para ir a Descansar...habia sido una noche muy larga.

XXXXXXX

los timidos rayos del sol apenas iluminaban aquel cuarto azul con detalles en color plateado...aquellos rayos del sol acariciaron el rostro de un durmiente albino quien empezo a despertar.

- ummm...¿donde...?-dijo Ryou reicorporandose un poco...poco a poco empezo a recordar...- maldicion...-dijo Ryou saliendo de la cama rapidamente...pero apenas puso un pie en el suelo. la puerta se abrio mostrando a una sirvienta. la cual sonrio. traia una bandeja de comida.

- buenos dias pequeño...-dijo ella sonriendo...Ryou la miro seriamente.- aqui esta su desayuno.

- lo siento pero no comere aqui-dijo Ryou buscando sus zapatos...la chica lo miro confundida.

- ¿eh?...¿pero piensa salir en pijama?- el menor miro el pijama azul que vestia y asintio.

- si, no me importa-dijo ryou colocandose los zapatos...pero cuando iba a salir de la habitacion un hombre peliblanco aparecio con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro...Ryou lo miro enfadado.

- deja la bandeja en la cama, midori...-dijo Pegasus la chica asintio y dejo la bandeja en la cama...Ryou solo miraba al adulto desafiante. la chica salio haciendo una reverencia...Pegasus cerro la puerta y miro al niño quien retrocedio.

- buenos dias Ryou...¿ya has visto tu nuevo cuarto?...espero que sea de tu agrado.

- dejame ir...-dijo Ryou mirandolo desafiante...pegasus sonrio.

- no lo hare...tu eres muy importante para mi empresa.

- yo no soy de utilidad para ti...-dijo Ryou enfadado.- lo unico que quieres es no dejar tu empresa en manos de desconocidos ¿no? por eso planeas adoptarme.

- me encariñe contigo el primer dia que llegaste a mis manos...es algo que no pude evitar...¿acaso no he sido bueno contigo? te regale una habitacion llena de juegos y tenias beneficios que nadie mas poseia.

- no me importan esas cosas...solo acepte esas cosas por temor-dijo Ryou enfadado.- por tu culpa...perdi 10 años de vida...nos separaste de nuestras familias...nos obligaste a aprender a matar...solo por tu estupida idea de restituir japon-dijo Ryou desafiando a Pegasus quien sonrio

- pero que bien hacian los trabajos ¿no?

- lo haciamos sin replicar nada...puesto que si deciamos algo nos hacian desaparecer...-dijo Ryou enfadado - ¿acaso crees que yo soñe toda mi niñez en convertirme en asesino profesional? ni siquiera he podido terminar la escuela por tu culpa...-dijo Ryou llendo hacia la cama y sentandose enfadado.

- eso de la escuela se puede solucionar-dijo Pegasus sonriendo.- por ahora toma tu desayuno...no intentes nada...estamos en el piso 24 de un gran y lujoso hotel...no podras huir por la ventana y las llaves de la puerta las tengo yo...asi que se un buen niño y alimentate como es debido...te vere luego.-dijo pegasus saliendo de la habitacion...sin olvidar cerrar la puerta detras suyo..ryou suspiro cuando se escucho un click provenir de la puerta ...Ryou fue al balcon y lo abrio...el maldito de pegasus tenia razon...estaba atrapado.

- que alto...tiene razon...no podre huir de aqui...-dijo Ryou tristemente para despues mirar al cielo...- hermano...

XXXXXXXXX

- Ryou...-dijo bakura quien se habia despertado...ishizu acariciaba su cabello maternalmente.

- Bakura...buenos dias...-dijo ella sonriendo.- son apenas las 8 de la mañana...vuelve a dormir...-dijo ella sonriendo.

- no lo creo...¿alguna noticia de pegasus?-pregunto Bakura Ishizu nego con la cabeza.

- quemaron la mansion donde Ryou y Malik estaban secuestrados como todas las evidencias-dijo ishizu seriamente.

- ya veo-dijo Bakura bajando la mirada...Ishizu le beso la frente.

- lo encontraremos Bakura...-dijo la pelinegra dejando perplejo al albino.- te lo prometo.-dijo ella saliendo de ahi dejando a Bakura metido en sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXX

Ryou se puso nervioso al sentir como el timbre sonaba...ya habia terminado de comer...y despues de bañarse y colocarse la ropa que habia en el ropero...se quedo sentado en la cama..esperando...era lo unico que podia hacer.

- ah señor pegasus-dijo una voz..ryou no la reconocio. - le traje los resultados...- ryou se tenso. no era tonto como para no darse cuenta de que le habian sacado sangre cuando estaba inconsiente... el menor bajo la mirada asustado.

- maldicion...-dijo Ryou en un susurro...al no escuchar mas palabras detras de su puerta se quedo pensativo.- ¿por que no siguen hablando?...deberia estar ahora planeando alterar el examen...-dijo Ryou pensativo.

mientras en la sala de aquel lugar.

- ahhh excelente trabajo-dijo pegasus viendo el examen...- ya esta alterado...no hay que enviarlo al otro laboratorio para hacerlo...has matado dos pajaros de un tiro.

- este...señor Pegasus...-dijo el doctor nervioso.- el examen...en ningun momento fue alterado.

- ¿que?-dijo Maximiliam mirando el examen nuevamente.- es...imposible.

- ese niño tiene un 99,9 % de compatibilidad con usted...ese niño...es su hijo-dijo el doctor haciendo que pegasus se acariciara la sien preocupado...ya sabia desde que conocio a Ryou que su apellido le sonaba muy familiar...pero.

un recuerdo llego a su mente...de una joven secretaria que nunca volvio aver...de blancos cabellos como el...y tiernos ojos chocolate.

- no puede ser-dijo Pegasus levantandose del mullido asiento donde estaba sentado. - gracias por venir...hare la tranferencia a su cuenta. fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

- lo fue tambien para mi pegasus-samma...si necesita algo solo pidalo-dijo el doctor para despues salir de ahi. pegasus suspiro y vio de nuevo el examen...el adulto volvio a suspirar y se dirigio a la habitacion de niño.

al abrir la puerta Ryou lo estaba mirando enfadado.

- vaya...parece que las ropas que te compre te quedan de maravilla.-dijo pegasus..Ryou solo lo ignoro.- tenemos que hablar.

- no quiero hablar con usted...ni quiero ser parte de su familia. consigase a otra persona para el puesto-dijo Ryou mirando a un lado. Pegasus sonrio.

- aunque quisiera no podria escoger a otra persona-dijo pegasus..Ryou lo miro confundido.

- ¿como? claro que puede...yo no soy nada suyo-dijo Ryou...pegasus le lanzo el examen...Ryou lo tomo al verlo retrocedio.- esto...es imposible.

- no, no lo es...ese examen que tienes en las manos..no fue en ningun momento alterado por ninguno de mis medicos.

- yo...no...-dijo Ryou asustado

- si Ryou tu eres mi hijo y como tal llevaras mi apellido y heredaras mis empresas cuando yo ya no pueda administrarlas-dijo el albino mayor ...Ryou negaba con la cabeza.

- no..no...no le creo-dijo Ryou enfadado- esto es mentira...usted no es mi padre...-dijo Ryou enfadado.

- lo soy...¿acaso crees que esto no me toma por sorpresa? de haber sabido que eras mi hijo nunca te hubiera enseñado a matar...he perdido tiempo valioso para educarte como es debido...pero eso no volvera a pasar.

- YO NO SOY SU HIJO-dijo Ryou enfadado- no hare nada de lo que usted quiera...aunque esto sea verdad...un padre...un padre no es quien crea a un hijo...sino es quien le cuida...usted...usted no me ha cuidado...usted solo piensa en satifacerse a si mismo...en cumplir sus metas...yo no soy un juguete el cual puede manipular a su antojo.

- no..no eres un juguete...eres mi hijo..y si...puedo manipularte a mi antojo...-dijo Pegasus seriamente.- se perfectamente que Kyouhei no pudo cumplir su mision...la cual era asesinar a tu amigo. Malik.-dijo Pegasus dejando a Ryou sorprendido.- y se por mis informantes que Malik esta herido en aquella mansion donde te hospedabas...ademas que en esa mansion esta gente muy interesante...¿que pasaria si un lamentable accidente le ocurriera a esa mujer que cuidaba de ustedes?-dijo Pegasus disfrutando de la mirada asustada de su hijo.

- eres un...-dijo Ryou enfadado.

- mejor modera tus palabras...debes mostrar respeto por tu padre-dijo Pegasus sonriente ryou guardo silencio.- escucha bien...convocare una coferencia de prensa a las 10:00 de la mañana en donde te reconocere como hijo mio-dijo el adulto dejando sorprendido a Ryou.- y actuaras como si fueras muy feliz de que yo te hubiera encontrado-dijo Maximiliam sonriendo.- la gente no dudara de las palabras y los sentimientos de un niño...pero...si intentas huir...o decir algo para intentar destruirme...Malik morira...y no solo el...cada error que cometas...significara la muerte de una de esas personas...¿estas seguro...de querer cargar la muerte de tu hermano mayor en tu espalda?.

Ryou lo miro sorprendido...para despues mirarlo con absoluto odio...ese hombre...planeaba matar a su hermano si no hacia lo que el queria...Ryou se guardo todo el rencor que sentia y bajo la cabeza. podia sentir como las lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos...pero no le daria el gusto...no lloraria en frente de aquel hombre que se hacia llamar su padre.

- yo...sere un buen hijo...padre-dijo Ryou en un susurro...haciendo que pegasus sonriera mas ampliamente.

- espero que sea asi...descansa...te llamare cuando sea hora de irnos-dijo Pegasus llendo hacia la puerta.

- asi lo hare padre-dijo Ryou...pegasus sonrio aun mas y cerro la puerta encerrando al menor en su habitacion.

el menor se quedo ahi...estatico sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas ensuciaban sus mejillas...el menor se dejo caer al suelo. llorando. pero aun si su corazón se sintiera tan desolado...tendria que fingir ser feliz...tendria que sonreir..reir...sino...Bakura...

- te protegere hermano...aunque me cueste mi felicidad...yo...los protegere-dijo Ryou limpiandose las lagrimas. para recostarse en la cama...- hermano...

XXXXXXXX

wiii


	13. Minami Taylor

HOLA AQUI YO DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

aqui con un nuevo capitulo^^...que bueno que les haya gustado el fic aun quedan muchos mas para que lean...solo esperen y veran^^

ahora les digo por que este fic es mas rapidamente actualizado que los otros es que este ya lo tengo terminadoXD incluso con dos Bonus ^^...pero no se entusiamen tanto^^ aun me demorare en escribir y actualizar puesto que la PSU es algo complicada( en especial matematicas) las detestoUU pero pro lo menos enero y febrero habran mas vida aqui...despues a estudiar en serioXD

bueno era todo lo que queria decir...disfruten el fic!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

Capitulo 13

Minami Taylor

Bakura desperto algo aturdido, rapidamente recordo lo sucedido y se levanto como si hubiera sido impulsado por un rayo.

Ishizu lo miraba desde la puerta.

- ¿dormiste bien Bakura?-pregunto Ishizu algo preocupada...Bakura se sujeto la sien preocupado.

- ¿supieron algo?.

- encontramos el lugar donde Malik y Ryou estuvieron secuestrados mas Pegasus se nos adelanto. quemo toda evidencia.

- maldicion-dijo Bakura enfadado

- sin evidencias concretas no podremos hacer nada-dijo Ishizu.

- necesito un cafe-dijo Bakura Ishizu sonrio y ambos fueron a la cocina para ir por un cafe.

mientras Marik le cambiaba las vendas a Malik y Mokuba miraba telivision mientras seto hacia un par de llamadas.

Ishizu le sirvio cafe a bakura y se sentaron...Ishizu empezo a revisar las heridas que tenia Bakura.

- parece que ya estas mejor-dijo Ishizu sonriendo Bakura solo se tomaba el cafe preocupado.

- nos mudaremos a otra de mis mansiones, por suerte ninguna informacion fue robada de las computadoras...tomen sus cosas nos iremos en un par de horas.

Bakura suspiro mientras se levantaba para ir a guardar sus cosas y las de su hermano mientras Ishizu lo seguia con la mirada sin saber que hacer para animarlo.

la pelinegra suspiro.

- Bakura...

XXXXXXX

Ryou miraba el techo de su habitacion , sin nada mas que hacer que esperar que llegara la hora de la entrevista. el menor suspiro tristemente

- Bakura...me costo 10 años volverte a ver... solo para que en un instante todo cambie para peor...-dijo Ryou abrazando a una almohada, la puerta se abrio y Pegasus entro vestido con sus mejores ropas.

- ya es hora...vamos-dijo Pegasus, Ryou se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitacion. una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-" hermano..."- Ryou vio como dos hombres vestidos de negro cerraban la puerta del apartamento. y lo guiaban al ancensor. Pegasus sonrio triunfal. ahora tendria el heredero que siempre quizo. Maximiliam miro al niño quien tenia la mirada baja y rio en voz baja.

-" mis planes estan saliendo a la perfeccion"-dijo Pegasus, el ancensor se detuvo en el estacionamiento y los hombres guiaron a Ryou hacia la limosina. Pegasus tambien subio a ella, el auto partio directo hacia la empresa de Pegasus donde seria la entrevista.

XXXXXX

Mokuba estaba ayudando a su hermano a guardar las cosas importantes de la mansion..la television seguia encendida. Malik y Marik guardaban la ropa de ellos y los objetos medicos como vendas, alcohol y esas cosas mientras Ishizu miraba a Bakura quien tenia la vista fija en una playera de Ryou...

- Bakura...

- no lo pude proteger...ahora esta con ese maldito...-dijo Bakura enfadado consigo mismo.

- lo rescataremos Bakura..ten fe-dijo Ishizu tocandole el hombro.

- ¿no lo ves Ishizu?...ese infeliz tiene todas las de ganar-dijo Bakura levantandose.- Ryou es su hijo, no hay pruebas en su contra...todo esta perdido...10 años buscando a mi hermano para nada...

PLAF

Bakura quedo atonito...sintiendo un gran ardor en su mejilla, Ishizu lo habia abofeteado.

- ¿10 años buscando a tu hermano para nada? el unico idiota aqui eres tu...pudiste encontrar y ver a tu hermano..despues de que Ryou y Malik sufrieron 10 años de cautiverio...pudiste llenar de esperanza el corazon de tu hermano ¿para que? ¿para que te rindieras tan facil?...escuchame Bakura...ahora mismo Ryou debe estar esperandote...no hagas que se decepcione de ti.

- Ishizu...tienes...tienes toda la razon...-dijo Bakura sorprendido...- lo siento...yo...

- tranquilo...lo entiendo...-dijo Ishizu acariciando con sus manos el rostro de Bakura...Ishizu se acercaba mas y mas...sus labios se iban a juntar cuando...

- ¡es Ryou!-grito Mokuba...Bakura e Ishizu se separaron casi al instante mirando a Mokuba quien apuntaba a la television.

- Ryou...-dijo Bakura acercandose a la television.

- ese maldito...-dijo Malik mirando a Pegasus quien sonreia triunfal.

- Estamos aqui en la compañia Millenium Eye. donde el empresario Maximiliam Pegasus nos ha sorprendido con una excelente noticia...hace unos dias sospecho que un niño de un orfanato llamado Ryou tenia muchas cosas en comun con el y por un examen de adn todo quedo resuelto...aquel chico es su hijo legitimo. digame señor pegasus ¿como se sintio al descubrir esta verdad?

- al principio fue todo muy confuso...no sabia como habia podido suceder...hasta que recorde a la madre de Ryou...-dijo Pegasus acariciando los cabellos del menor.- fue mi secretaria un tiempo...sin querer nos enamoramos...pero un dia ella desaparecio y nunca mas la volvi a ver...el dolor que senti en ese momento...hizo que mi corazon dejara de sentir amor hacia alguien...hasta que en una de mis rondas beneficiarias a los orfanatos de la ciudad vi a este pequeño.

Ryou sonrio y miro a Pegasus con una mirada que nadie podria dudar que era el niño mas feliz y afortunado de la tierra.

- desde el primer momento...su sonrisa me recordo a la de ella...y no pude evitar acercarme a el...iba todos los dias al orfanato , hablabamos por horas y horas y cada segundo que estaba al lado de el mi corazon volvio a sentir la calidez que habia perdido por la perdida de mi amada.

todos los periodistas estaban asombrados por la historia...Ryou rio un poco. feliz. los periodistas lo miraron y acercaron los microfonos al niño.

- yo desde el primer momento en que lo vi tambien senti una calidez que no podria explicarles...el hablar con el llenaba de esperanza mi corazon y mi vida en el orfanato...pero cuando le dije mi apellido el solo se sorprendio y se fue...al dia siguente volvio con una enfermera y me hizo el examen..yo no sabia lo que iba a pasar...hasta que llego el resultado...el fue al orfanato y me reconocio como hijo suyo...ahora por fin sabre despues de 14 años solo...que es tener un padre-dijo el niño sonriendo..Pegasus acaricio su cabello mirando al niño con ternura.

- ¿que hara ahora que ha encontrado a su hijo legitimo?- pregunto una periodista...Pegasus sonrio.

- primero me lo llevare de viaje..quiero que mi hijo vea el mundo-dijo pegasus tomando la mano de Ryou. despues preocuparme de su educacion. cuando yo muera quiero que mi hijo herede y administre mis empresas por lo que no hay tiempo que perder.- Ryou sonrio y rio feliz cuando su padre le revolvia el cabello...Bakura y los demas no podrian estar mas enfadados.

- ese desgraciado...-dijo Bakura realmente enfadado...malik apretaba sus puños deseando golpear algo.

- ¿por que demonios estas fingiendo?-dijo Malik enfadado.- de seguro ese idiota te amenazo...no lo perdonare...-dijo Malik levantandose de golpe y rompiendo una de las pocas ventanas intactas.

- Malik...-dijo Ishizu preocupada

- de seguro lo amenazo con matarme...Kyouhei no pudo contra mi pero a pesar de eso me dejo en muy malas condiciones...un ataque sorpresa y estaria frito...y eso bien lo sabe Pegasus, maldito desgraciado.

- Pegasus saldra del pais en un par de dias-dijo Seto apagando la television- tenemos poco tiempo para descubrir evidencias...si Pegasus sale del pais sera mucho mas dificil poder atraparlo.

- evidencias...-dijo Malik pensativo. recordando cuando el espiaba a pegasus...-mmmmmm...Pegasus siempre invita a una mujer a su mansion...su nombre es Minami...quizas ella sepa algo.

- ¿Minami?-dijo Bakura confundido

- si ...por lo que sabia era dueña de bares o cosas asi...aunque su negocio va mas alla de eso-dijo Malik pensativo- ella prostituye gente en sus bares..estaba interesada en Ryou y en mi...pero por ser los mejores asesinos , el jefe no dejo que nos fueramos con ella...pero de seguro de llevo a varios niños del cautiverio.

- su nombre es Minami Taylor-dijo seto sonriendo- dueña del entretemiento nocturno en domino...la conocen como The Dark Queen...ella podria saber algo sobre Pegasus y quizas tenga evidencia que la vinculen a los secuestros-dijo Pegasus...Bakura e Ishizu sonrieron.

- debemos infiltrarnos en el bar mas exclusivo de la ciudad...y lograr una cita con ella-dijo Bakura sonriendo...la esperanza de encontrar evidencia contra Pegasus le habia de vuelto la sonrisa.

- si..pero primero debemos salir de aqui-dijo Seto...todos se pusieron a trabajar para irse de aquella mansion y dejar de ser un blanco facil para los hombres de Pegasus.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou miraba por la ventana de la limosina algo enfadado...no le habia gustado nada la idea de salir del pais...Pegasus sonrio mientras se servia un poco de champaña en una copa. y despues de darle un par de tragos miro al niño triunfal.

- lo hiciste muy bien pequeño-dijo Maximiliam mirando a Ryou quien bufo molesto.

- ni lo mencione.-dijo Ryou enfadado.- ¿cuando pensaba decirme que saldriamos del pais?-reclamo Ryou mirando a Pegasus enfadado. pegasus rio divertido.

- no tengo por que decirte todo ¿verdad?-dijo Pegasus sonriente- ademas no es como si tuvieras opinion sobre eso, tu iras a donde yo diga que vayas.¿esta claro?-dijo Pegasus ...Ryou suspiro. era verdad...el no tenia voto ni opinion sobre nada ahora. Ryou volvio a mirar a la ventana.

- Cristalino-dijo ryou tristemente...Pegasus miro por un momento el triste semblante de ryou y algo en su interior se sentia incomodo con ello.

- hoy dia iremos de compras...quiero que tengas ropa, zapatos, juguetes , libros... todo de primera calidad...-dijo Pegasus a Ryou quien suspiro nuevamente...se esperaba algo asi.- mañana saldremos del pais.-dijo Pegasus haciendo que Ryou lo mirara sorprendido.

- ¿mañana?...pero...-el menor bajo la mirada algo asustado.-" recuerda Ryou tu no tienes opinion ni voto en nada de lo que diga ese idiota".-penso Ryou...pegasus sonrio.

- ¿pero que?-dijo Pegasus...Ryou bajo la mirada.

- nada señor...-dijo Ryou volviendo a mirar a la ventana...Pegasus lo miro algo sorprendido...algo en su interior no queria ver a ese niño tan desolado por lo que decidio hacer algo para que el niño sonriera...al fin de cuentas pasarian mucho tiempo juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto los habia conducido a un lugar desolado en domino...una mansion abandonada...todos lo miraban sin poder creer que ese lugar que practicamente se caia solo seria el nuevo cuartel de los dragones oji azules

- entren y escogan habitacion , despues reunance en el vestibulo-dijo Seto entrando a la mansion...Bakura e Ishizu se miraron confundidos para despues entrar...ambso quedaron anonadados al ver el interior de la mansion.

todo el lugar estaba finamente decorado...y la construccion no se podria ver mas firme. Seto sonrio.

- ¿acaso pensaban que dejaria que mi hermano viviera en un hogar destruido.?-dijo Seto mirando a Bakura y a Ishizu con una sonrisa. quienes rieron. despues de escoger habitacion todos se reunieron en el vestibulo para concretar el plan.

Seto saco unos mapas y los puso en la mesa de centro. marcando con un lapiz un lugar especifico.

- ese es...-dijo Marik mirando el mapa.

- este es el Bar y Hotel de 5 estrellas Moonligth Shadow. el lugar donde Minami Taylor administra todos sus negocios a lo largo de la ciudad.-dijo seto seriamente. el CEO miro a Bakura.- Bakura te infiltraras en el lugar como un Extranjero Adinerado, tu mision es conseguir que Taylor salga del edificio y acepte ir a tu departamento.

- sera un placer-dijo Bakura sonriendo...Ishizu volteo el rostro celosa. Malik y Marik la miraron fijamente para despues sonreir complices

- yo estare encargado de las comunicaciones, Marik se quedara con Malik y Mokuba en la mansion en el sotano para mayor seguridad no queremos que los ataquen mientras nosotros capturamos a Minami.

- ¿en el sotano?-dijo Malik...Seto sonrio.

- esta equipado para ser un verdadero fuerte...solamente podran entrar y salir los que tengan las llaves de seguridad...-dijo Seto. Marik sonrio...por lo menos su hermano menor estaria seguro cuando los demas estuvieran en la mision. el sabia que no era de mucha ayuda. no sabia de armas, ni defensa. solo podria dar su apoyo moral en aquellos momentos.

- Bakura es bien sabido que Minami ama el dinero por lo que te dare 1 maletin repleto de dolares.-dijo Seto seriamente.- cuando la tengas en la limosina que conducira uno de mis agentes. la traeran a esta mansion...la estara esperando una escolta de 10 agentes-dijo Seto sonriendo.-Ishizu entrara como una asistente de limpieza. cuando el bar cierre espera que nuestro interrogatorio a la imputada termine. te diremos por los microfonos la ubicacion de la evidencia a las 3 de la noche habra una redada en el bar, asi atraparemos a varios peces indeseados, espera a que sea la redada y deja que uno de ellos te lleven a la mansion, tranquila todos son de fiar.-dijo Seto..ella asintio.

- despues de eso encerraremos a Minami en uno de nuestros reclusorios temporares. e iremos por Ryou antes de que Pegasus salga del pais. ¿alguna duda al respecto?-dijo seto dando por terminado el plan. nadie respondio.- entonces empecemos con las preparaciones-dijo Seto levantandose del asiento al igual que todos. Ishizu miro a Bakura quien habia apretado los puños y miraba decidido el mapa.

-" Ryou...solo esperame un poco mas...pronto estare ahi para ayudarte"-penso Bakura para despues ir a cambiarse ropa y a preparar su camuflaje. Ishizu al verlo tan decidido sintio como la esperanza rodeaba su corazon. haciendola suspirar de alivio.

-" Bakura...me alegra ver que ya estas mejor"-penso Ishizu para despues mirar por la ventana.- " me pregunto ¿como estara Ryou ahora?"-se pregundo ishizu mirando las nubes, rogando al cielo de que ryou estuviera bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryou miraba a su alrededor asombrado...nunca habia visto tantas tiendas juntas en un solo lugar. pegasus sonrio al ver la expresion de ryou.

- este es el Centro Comercial VIP...todas las tiendas que hay aqui son de marcas mundialmente famosas...como te dije en la limosina...tu solo tendras lo mejor.-dijo Pegasus. al oir eso la sorpresa de Ryou desaparecio y miro hacia a un lado seriamente. Pegasus vio el cambio de actitud y suspiro...Ryou seria realmente un hijo dificil de criar si seguia en aquella actitud.- ven vamos.-dijo pegasus guiando a Ryou a una de las tiendas.

unos minutos despues Ryou preferia mil veces entrenar el lanzamiento de shuriken o estar encerrado en la habitacion que compartia con Malik que estar en aquel centro comercial.

Pegasus lo habia hecho probarse mil y un trajes que segun el tenian distinta textura. ( para el la textura de los trajes era identica) eso si despues de haberse probado de todos los colores para ver que colores conbinaran con su cabello, ojos y piel. cuando compraron los trajes fueron por las camisas, los zapatos, la ropa informal,los accesorios y cosas extras.

Ryou se habia dejado caer en la silla del restourant donde Pegasus lo habia llevado para almorzar. realmente cansado. Pegasus lo miro con algo de gracia.

- solo nos falta ir por los libros y unos juguetes y nos iremos.- al oir eso Ryou sonrio inconsientemente.

- gracias a dios-dijo Ryou tomando un trago de su soda. Pegasus sonrio.

- deberias acostumbrarte. esto se repitira un buen par de veces...cada cambio de temporada.-dijo Pegasus...Ryou lo miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba...¿cada cambio de temporada lo mismo?, Ryou suspiro cansado y bebio otro trago de su soda.

-" no se si pueda soportar esta vida"-penso Ryou para despues mirar hacia la ventana del centro comercial...donde apenas y se podia ver un poco de cielo.-" Hermano..."

despues de comprar lo que les faltaba salieron de ahi...Ryou se sentia tan desolado...despues de 10 años soñando ver a su hermano...su esperanza de estar con el se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...ahora sabiendo que...es el hijo legitimo de quien le separo de su familia. y quien le obligo a aprender a matar.

- " me siento como una marioneta...desde mi niñez...esa persona...-penso Ryou mirando a Pegasus con rencor- "ha movido los hilos sin que yo me diera cuenta. Malik se dio cuenta que esta persona planeaba matarnos si no cumpliamos sus ordenes, fue quien se dio cuenta de sus planes de adoptarme, fue mi hermano quien me defendio de el...yo..en realidad nunca he hecho nada en contra de el..."-penso Ryou tristemente...un ruido lo distrajo y el niño miro a los lados confundido. Pegasus no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que niño corrio a un callejon cerca de ahi...

- ¡vayan tras el!-dijo Pegasus a unos guardaespaldas que los estaban escoltando...ambos hombres fueron al callejon listos para usar la fuerza cuando...

- tranquilo...no te hare daño...¿te alejaste de tu mama?-decia Ryou acariciando algo...Pegasus se acerco a los hombres que se habian quedado quietos.

- Ryou...¿que estas haciendo?-dijo pegasus, el menor tomo con cuidado al gatito que habia encontrado y miro a Pegasus con una mirada tan triste que el mismo Pegasus se conmovio.

- ¿me lo puedo quedar?-esta simple pregunta desarmo por completo a los 3 hombres frente a Ryou...Pegasus solo pudo darle la espalda ocultando asi su semblante...de todas las cosas que el le ofrecia a Ryou, ropa de primera calidad, juguetes, educacion...el solo se fijaba en un gato callejero. Pegasus suspiro.

- necesitara un collar ¿no?- dijo Pegasus y Ryou sonrio dejandose guiar a la limosina que los llevaria al hotel donde se estaban alojando.

XXXXXXXX

Bakura salio de su habitacion con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y vestido con un traje de alta costura. Ishizu tambien salio de su habitacion. vestida como sirvienta. con el cabello mucho mas corto y los ojos cafes.

- is time-dijo Bakura sonriendo ishizu rio un poco. no podia negar que bakura hablaba como un verdadero britanico. la noche llego mas pronto de lo que esperaban. seto le paso el maletin lleno de dinero a bakura este sonrio.

- estamos listos-dijo Ishizu...seto asintio y miro a Marik, Malik y a Mokuba.

- bajen al sotano, Mokuba tiene la llave. alla esta todo para que nos esperen sanos y salvos-dijo Seto los chicos asistieron y se acercaron a los mayores para despedirse.

- hagan hasta lo imposible-dijo Marik a Bakura y a Ishizu ambos sonrieron.

- si lo haremos...- Malik un poco timido se acerco a los dos adultos y los miro, aquella mirada nunca la olvidarian bakura e ishizu...en aquellos ojos se podia ver la preocupacion y la pequeña luz de la esperanza. ambos adultos sonrieron, Bakura toco el hombro de Malik y le sonrio.

- tranquilo...Ryou estara a tu lado en menos de lo que esperas-dijo bakura haciendo que Malik sonriera.

Ishizu le toco el hombro a Bakura y este asintio..ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de la mano y salieron de la mansion. habian 3 autos afuera . una limosina con chofer que tomo Bakura, un auto viejo que tomo Ishizu y un camion de carga que tomo Seto.

la limosina llevo a Bakura hasta el centro de la ciudad donde estaban los mas famosos restaurantes y clubes nocturnos de todo dominio , la limosina se detuvo en un club muy iluminado y lujoso...Bakura bajo diciendole al chofer que estacionara el vehiculo y que despues lo siguiera con el maletin.

cuando el chofer lo seguia entraron al club , Bakura no pudo evitar sonreir...todo estaba saliendo a la perfeccion. todas las chicas y chicos que atendian en aquel lugar se quedaban en silencio al verlo pasar. incluyendo aquellos adinerados clientes que se divertian en ese momento. Bakura se sento en una de las mesas y se arreglo el cabello.

- un vaso de wisky...seria perfecto...-dijo Bakura usando un acento britanico que hizo suspirar hasta a la mas fria mujer...inmediatamente 3 chicas se acercaron a servirle. Bakura sonrio para si.-" falta poco Ryou...y te rescataremos de las manos de ese idiota"

Ishizu habia entrado con exito en el bar por la puerta de empleados y acepto los trabajos que se le encargaban esperando pacientemente la señal de Bakura y Seto.

mientras Bakura reia y disfrutaba de las atenciones que recibia de los empleados y de los clientes. les habia dicho que su nombre era Wallace Priston , un gran empresario ingles

- ahh ¿asi que eres pariente de la familia real? no me lo esperaba.

- soy un pariente lejano..aun asi...el poder de la sangre siempre llama la atencion.-dijo Bakura bebiendo un trago de su wishy.

- y digame joven Priston ¿por que vino a domino?-dijo otra jovencita sonriendo coquetamente

- ahh por unos negocios...mi familia esta interesada en varios empresarios de este pais...por ejemplo mi familia no se contenta con una sola empresa sino que abarca ya una gran cantidad de empresas a lo largo de todo el mundo entero...con diferentes funciones para satisfacer las necesidades de nuestros clientes.

- ¿que clases de empresas?

- salud, administracion, entretenimiento y muchas mas-dijo "Wallace" sonriendo...- pero ahora tengo otro tipo de entretencion en mente.-inmediatamente los clientes sonrieron satisfechos mientras los chicos y chicas que le atendian sintieron un pequeño escalofrio.

- asi que tambien eres de los nuestros-dijo un sujeto gordo fumando un puro.- yo estoy mas atraido a las rubias de ojos claros o calidos...

- yo a las pelirrojas-dijo otro pero una mujer que estaba cerca se puso a reir suavemente.

- a mi me gustan los jovenes de cabellos unicos...daria lo que fuera por pasar una noche con un albino.-dijo ella sonriendo. wallace rio un poco aunque por dentro estaba que hervia de rabia...ya Malik le habia dicho que minami estaba interesada en Ryou para su negocio por su cabello y apariencia. pero debia mantener las apariencias.

- ¿ya veo y como puedo obtener buena compañia esta noche?-dijo Wallace sonriendo...el hombre le apunto a un pequeño de 15 años cabellos castaño cenizo y ojos azules como zafiros. que estaba en una esquina del lugar. casi sin ser visto. vestia una playera azul ceñida al

- solo dile que quieres "el servicio" y te llevara a donde esta la dueña quien te proveera de diversion.

- gracias-dijo Bakura sonriendo y llendo donde el niño despues de hablar con el este abrio una puerta oculta en la pared y lo guio a traves de ella. empezaron a caminar por el pasillo el cual estaba finamente decorado en azul y plata

- la jefa esta muy interesada en usted...me pidio que aun que usted no requiera "el servicio" debia ofrecerselo...

- vaya tu jefa parece saber mucho sobre negocios-dijo Bakura mirando al chico quien solo suspiro guiandolo por aquel largo pasillo.

- si asi es...-dijo aquel chico para despues detener su camino y mirando a Bakura fijamente.- algo en usted se me hace familiar...-dijo el niño para despues empezar a mirarlo atentamente. el niño se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que...lo miro sorprendido.- no...puede ser...- Bakura se asusto un poco pero se calmo al ver al niño sonreir.- nunca crei tener la oportunidad de verlo...-dijo sonriendo el niño para despues acomodar su cabello.

- no entiendo que quieres decir-dijo Bakura haciendose el confundido...el chico solo sonrio.

- yo creo que si...usted...es igual a un pequeño amigo que conoci hace tiempo-dijo el niño sonriendo.- mi nombre es Kouji...y usted se parece aun pequeño niño albino que siempre estaba jugando con un niño de piel morena.-dijo el comentario al aire...Bakura se sorprendio pero con paso decidido se acerco al niño quien le señalaba una puerta.- pase por aqui mi señora lo esta esperando-dijo el niño mirando a bakura fijamente...Bakura no pudo evitar sonreir esa mirada decia claramente. "se tu secreto y te ayudare"

Bakura sonrio y abrio la puerta el niño inmediatamente entro detras de Bakura

- Taylor-samma...he traido al invitado-dijo Kouji haciendo una reverencia...Bakura miro a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules que estaba sentada en un sillon negro de cuero, vestia un hermoso vestido blanco y una estola de plumas tenia unos 30 años a lo menos

- muy bien hecho...-dijo la mujer dejando que su largo cabello negro cayera libremente- puedes retirarte.

- si con su permiso- el chico dio una reverencia y salio de la habitacion...Minami se levanto elegantemente del sillon mirando a bakura

- es un placer tenerle aqui..Señor Priston...mi nombre es Minami Taylor y soy la dueña de este humilde lugar-dijo ella acercandose coquetamente a su invitado...suavemente rozo su estola de plumas en el hombro del invitado quien la acepto "gustoso"

- para mi siempre es mas que un placer conocer a una mujer tan hermosa y eleganye como usted.-dijo Bakura tomando suvamente la barbilla de minami para acercarla lentamente...minami sonrio.

- se ve que es un verdadero seductor señor priston...-dijo ella divertida. Bakura solo sonrio seductoramente.

- gracias por el alago señorita Taylor-dijo Bakura con un hermoso acento britanico.

- si ha de estar en esta habitacion...¿busca el servicio verdad?-dijo ella mirando a Bakura fijamente.

- si..he venido a este pais a hacer muchos negocios y el trabajo me tiene realmente aburrido...necesito algo de diversion.

- usted lo ha dicho...sigame por favor-dijo Minami guiandolo hacia una habitacion que estaba decorada de verde y plateado... ahi habian muchas chicas de pie de diferentes razgos y colores de cabello entre la edad de 14 a 20 años todas usaban distintos tipos de ropas provocativas que dejaban mucho a la imaginacion.- eliga a la que quiera...mandare a que la lleven a un cuarto acorde a su nivel...

Bakura se dirigio a las chicas y las miro a cada una con una fijamente..podria ver en algunas pequeñas cicatrices en las manos o en los brazos de distintos tamaños. por lo que podrian haber sido hechas por kunais o espadas...Bakura sonrio aun mas...algunas de esas jovenes habian estado en cautivero con Ryou y Malik..estaba 100% seguro.

- ¿ya ha elegido?-dijo Minami suavemente. Bakura suspiro.

- todas son excepcionalmente bellas se ve que tiene un buen gusto en este tipo de mercancia.-dijo Bakura..minami sonrio.

- este negocio es para el bienestar del cliente entonces yo siempre escojo lo mejor...-dijo ella sonriendo orgullosa.

- y es su buen gusto el que me ha cautivado- dijo Bakura acercandose a Minami tomando delicadamente la barbilla de la mujer...paso la otra mano por la estrecha cintura de la mujer y le beso delicadamente en los rabios apenas fue un pequeño roce..Minami se sonrojo y sonrio satisfecha

- ¿ah si? pero Señor Priston...yo no soy como las jovencitas aqui presentes...a diferencias de ellas yo tengo un precio muy elevado- Bakura sonrio , saco el maletin que tenia fuertemente agarrado en la mano derecha y lo abrio revelando el dinero dentro minami lo miro sorprendida. con la boca abierta en un gesto poco elegante

- esta es la primera paga...2 maletines mas la esperan en mi departamento si usted esta dispuesta a venir...-dijo Bakura cerrando el maletin haciendo que minami pegara un brinco cuando escucho el cerrojo.-soy mucho mas generoso de lo que aparento si me satisface como yo lo deseo quizas sean 5 maletines los que se lleve a su hogar mañana en la mañana-dijo bakura minami lo miro sorprendida.

- usted si que sabe negociar joven Priston...acepto su propuesta...Kouji-llamo la mujer y Kouji aparecio en la puerta.

- ¿me llamo Taylor-samma?-dijo Kouji haciendo una reverencia minami asintio.

- encargate esta noche del "servicio" yo saldre en compañia del joven Priston-dijo ella Kouji asintio.

- lo hare.

- muy bien acompañeme por favor a mi limosina-dijo Bakura tomando la mano de Minami para guiarla afuera de la habitacion.

- ire por mi abrigo que esta en el bar-dijo minami saliendo de aquel pasillo...kouji miro a bakura quien tomo el maletin e iba a salir de aquella oficina pero se detuvo para susurrar.

- a las 3 de la mañana va a ver una redada junta a todas las chicas en un lugar seguro y despues llevalas donde los tipos que esten a cargo...ellos les ayudaran.- Kouji sonrio mas y asintio. con esto Bakura se sintio satisfecho y se acerco a la puerta.

- ¿eres el hermano de Ryou cierto?-dijo Kouji en un susurro..Bakura asintio.- ¿como esta el? ¿y Malik?

- ambos estan bien pero separados...Ryou cayo nuevamente en manos de ese maldito y Malik esta a salvo.-dijo en un susurro mientras kouji lo escoltaba a la puerta oculta al final del pasillo.

- se que en poco tiempo volveras a tenerlo contigo-dijo kouji sonriendo esperanzado.- gracias por venir a ayudarnos.-dijo Kouji...Bakura sonrio.

- de nada.-dijo Bakura saliendo de ahi mientras Kouji se quedaba en aquel pasillo...con la esperanza de que despues de esta noche todo seria distinto.

minami esperaba a Bakura en la entrada del bar...Bakura se disculpo por hacerla esperar y salieron del lugar...la limosina ya los esperaba.

al entrar en la lujosa limosina Bakura saco una champange y le ofrecio a Minami quien acepto gustosa...Bakura abrio la botella elegantemente y sirvio 2 copas con champagne , sin que se diera cuenta en una de las copas coloco una diminuta pastilla la cual se disolvio completamente.

- ten-dijo Bakura ofreciendole la copa a la mujer quien la tomo encantada.- brindemos por una noche espectacular- dijo Bakura alzando la copa

- por una noche espectacular-dijo Minami alzando su copa para despues tomar un trago. para despues sonreir a su acompañante...pero de inmediato sintio un ligero mareo...

- ¿se siente bien?-dijo Bakura con una mirada preocupada ella solo asintio.

- si quizas el champange se me subio a la cabeza-dijo ella sujetandose las sienes y dejando la copa en la mano de Bakura...antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Minami Taylor cayo dormida en el asiento mientras bakura sonreia mas que nunca..tomando una radio, anuncio.

- tenemos a Minami Taylor-dijo ya sin el molesto acento britanico.

- perfecto..llevala a la mansion yo te esperare alla-dijo Seto desde otro comunicador.- Ishizu manten tu posicion.

- entendido-dijo la voz de Ishizu...bakura sonrio. todo habia salido perfectamente como lo habian planeado.

XXXXXXX

mientras en los pisos mas altos de un lujoso hotel un pequeño albino veia la luna desde el balcon...un gato ronroneaba frotandose en sus piernas tiernamente.

- Tsuki..-dijo Ryou sonriendo tomando al gatito en brazos para acariciarle detras de las orejitas.- espero que Bakura este bien...- el gato maullo en respuesta.- hermano...-el niño abrazo al gatito quien lo acepto gustoso...tiernas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.- espero...espero que me encuentres-dijo Ryou llorando desconsoladamente...no queria irse con Pegasus...no queria ir a otro pais...pero nada podia hacer al respecto

la luna era el mudo testigo de aquel llanto lleno de angustia y soledad...pero nada podia hacer ryou para cambiar su situacion

todo lo que podia hacer era esperar un milagro.

XXXXXXXX

WII FIN DEL CAPITULO 13 SE ACERCA EL FINAL


	14. El Interrogatorio

HOLA AQUI YO DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

aqui con un nuevo capitulo^^...empezo marzo y con eso termina mi tiempo libre empiezo clases de masaje en abril y tengo que estudiar para la PSU pero en los fines de semana intentare actualizar los fics asi que no se desesperen^^ hay Maryn Kimura para rato^^

bueno era todo lo que queria decir...disfruten el fic!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

Capitulo 14

El Interrogatorio

Abrio lentamente los ojos encontrandose en un lugar totalmente desconocido, intento alejar el sueño de sus ojos con sus manos pero no pudo moverlos puesto que estaban atadas detras de su espalda. la pelinegra se abrio los ojos asustada.

- maldicion..¡ayuda!-dijo la pelinegra mientras intentaba salir de la silla de metal a la que estaba atada. todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

- es inutil-dijo una voz entre las tinieblas...la chica se estremecio.

- dejame ir cobarde-dijo ella enfadada...la luz por fin llego a esa habitacion mostrandole a dos hombres...ambos conocidos por ella...Minami abrio los ojos realmente asustada

- Seto Kaiba...Wallace Priston...-dijo Minami sorprendida. el rubio sonrio.

- te equivocas-dijo "Wallace" sin acento britanico...Minami lo miro sorprendida en especial cuando aquel que ella creia que era un rico empresario se saco suavemente el cabello rubio y los lentes de contacto rebelando un joven albino de ojos rojos.- mi verdadero nombre es Bakura...Bakura Hikari...de seguro conoces mi apellido.

- Hikari... imposible...-dijo ella realmente aterrada frente a ella estaba...

- exacto...-dijo Bakura acercandose a la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente.- soy el hermano mayor de aquel niño que tu y Pegasus secuestraron hace 10 años. -la mujer no podia decir palabra esta aterrada.

- sera mejor que hables Taylor...-dijo Seto seriamente.

- ¡nunca! nunca dire nada malditos-fijo ella intentando salir de sus amarras.

- ¿ayudaste a Pegasus a secuestrar a los niños? ¿donde estan los documentos de ellos? HABLA-grito Seto perdiendo la paciencia...Minami solo rio.

- no os dire nada...NADA -dijo ella pero sintio como algo le habia pasado cerca de la mejilla...un sonido metalico se escucho atras...una pequeña daga se habia quedado atorada en la pared...Minami sintio un pequeño ardor...y miro aterrada al albino quien habia sacado 5 dagas mas.

- no estamos jugando Minami Taylor habla o estas preciosidades acabaran con tu bello rostro del cual estas tan orgullosa-dijo Bakura friamente...Minami empezo a gritar aterrada.

- nooo por favor...esta bien les dire todo pero por favor no me hagan nada-dijo ella aterrada Seto y Bakura se miraron satisfechos. minami suspiro y empezo a hablar.

XXXXXXXX

Pegasus se levanto al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte en la otra habitacion. el albino se levanto preocupado y corrio hacia la habitacion de Ryou abriendola nervioso con la llave que colgaba en su cuello.

- RYOU-grito Pegasus preocupado al ingresar a la habitacion...Ryou estaba tirado en el suelo...Pegasus se acerco a el preocupado solo para darse cuenta que estaba dormido con aquel gato en brazos...Pegasus suspiro un poco mas aliviado pero pudo ver perfectamente el rastro de lagrimas en las mejillas de su hijo...el albino tomo delicadamente al menor en brazos intentando no despertarlo.

el menor solo suspiro en sueños...Pegasus lo llevo a la cama donde lo arropo el menor. el menor se acurruco en la cama..aun teniendo a ese gato fuertemente entre sus brazos...

-mmmmm-dijo Ryou en sueños su padre sonrio sabiendo que su hijo no veria esa sonrisa.

- Ryou...- el menor suspiro de nuevo.

- Hermano...-dijo Ryou entre sueños haciendo que Pegasus se enfadara...el odio y los celos se reflejaban en su mirada...suavemente acaricio el cabello del niño que tenia bajo su tutela y sonrio maliciosamente.

- nunca mas lo veras Ryou...me encargare de eso personalmente.-dijo Pegasus en un susurro para despues salir de la habitacion para despues cerrarla con llave desde afuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minami tenia la mirada baja dejando que sus cabello cubriera su mirada triste y sus rasgos mientras hablaba.

- pegasus y yo nos hicimos amigos entre las tantas fiestas de la alta sociedad...ahi fue cuando el me hablo de su afan de cambiar a japon de raiz...y ser el quien gobernara este pequeño pais...-dijo Minami recordando.- al principio me asuste de sus ideales pero despues pude verle los beneficios si el se hacia el dueño de japon quienes le ayudamos en el pasado recibiremos muchas recompensas por lo que me volvi muy cercana a el...entonces el empezo el plan hace 10 años...secuestrando a pequeños niños para enseñarles a matar y a obedecerlo asi crearia a los hombres necesarios para limpiar este pais.-dijo Minami en un susurro.

- ya veo...continue-dijo Bakura mostrando las dagas..la chica se estremecio y siguio hablando

- entonces cuando los niños no lo satisfacian los mataba, empece a usar a las niñas que iba a asesinar en mi negocio y a mas de un niño...los oblige a prostiturse para mi beneficio...-dijo la mujer con temor.

- lo sabemos-dijo Seto.- no nos estas dando datos nuevos ¿donde estan los documentos que te relacionan con esos negocios?-dijo Seto enfadado.

- no lo dire...eso seria suicidio.-dijo ella otra daga le rasguño la otra mejilla.

- tambien lo seria no decirnos nada-dijo Bakura sonriendo se acerco a la pelinegra y le tomo la barbilla con algo de brusquedad.- habla preciosa...¿donde los tienes?

- en mi oficina hay una caja fuerte escondida detras de un cuadro la conbinacion es 9546780...

- ahora hablanos de tu amigo pegasus-dijo bakura sonriendo dejando de tocar a minami.- si eres su amiga mas intima sabras donde oculta los documentos importantes ¿verdad?- la mujer asintio.

- si...

-entonces habla-dijo Bakura enfadado...minami suspiro.

- siempre los lleva consigo dice que asi es mas seguro.

- ¿en donde la lleva?-dijo Seto interesado

- cambia de escondite todo el tiempo puede ser algo totalmente absurdo...como una maleta, un periodico...cualquier cosa que paresca lo menos sospechosa...es donde el tiene oculto esos documentos, sus planes, los archivos de los niños, como los asesino, donde dejo los cuerpos quienes son sus aliados y quienes no... ¡el tiene todo eso cerca de el!-dijo ella gritando...Bakura sonrio. y miro a Seto.

- ahora la ultima pregunta...-dijo Bakura acercandose a minami.-¿cuando piensa Pegasus salir del pais? ¿y a que hora saldra su vuelo?

- mañana saldra del pais...en un jet privado desde el aeropuerto de domino con direccion a Europa a las 9:00 AM-dijo Minami en un susurro Bakura sonrio satisfecho

- llamare a Ishizu...tu lleva a esta basura a su celda-dijo Seto, Bakura asintio llendo donde Minami, la desato pero la volvio a inmovilizar facilmente llevandola lejos de ahi mientras Seto le daba la informacion a Ishizu.

XXXXXXXXX

- asi que la combinacion es 9546780-dijo ishizu sonriendo mientras barria un pequeño pasillo en el bar.

- _espera a la hora de la redada y entonces obtenlos a toda costa_-dijo Seto..Ishizu asintio.

- asi lo hare...-dijo Ishizu decidida.

- _por cierto Bakura me comento que hay ciertos hombres indesiables en el bar...debes mantenerlos ahi hasta el momento de la redada._

- pero ¿como lo hare?...si se supone que debo ser la chica de la limpieza-dijo Ishizu confundida.

- _ingeniatelas_-dijo Seto sonriendo para parar la comunicacion despues de darle la descripcion de los sujetos. al colgar Ishizu empezo a golpear la pared enfadada.

- arggg ese hombre desgraciado cuando lo tenga en frente...-dijo con rabia la mujer pero ahora tenia que ver si esos hombres aun estaban en el local, Ishizu se acerco al bar y busco con la mirada a los hombres y a las mujeres que le habia descrito Seto...la morena sonrio aun se encontraban en el bar. la pelinegra miro su reloj de muñeca.

- una hora falta para que sean las tres e inicie la redada...-dijo Ishizu...volvio a ver a los tipos y noto que se estaban despidiendo.- maldicion- dijo ella necesitaba mantenerlos en el bar una hora mas ¿pero como? la egipcia vio un pequeño escenario olvidado y se le ocurrio una idea. se acerco hacia alla tras bambalinas y vio en el suelo un vestido arabe...la chica al ver que no habia nadie se cambio rapidamente de ropa...el traje consistia de un pequeño sujetador con brillos color dorado del cual salian unas mangas trasnparentes de un suave color rosado...la parte de abajo tambien era con brillitos y llevaba un cinturon de pequeñas joyas doradas del cual salia una tela roja...la chica llevaba tambien pantalones de tela trasparente del mismo color de las mangas.( como una Gypsi del juego online Ragnarok) , Ishizu se estaba arreglando el traje cuando una voz la desconcentro.

- ¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos azules Ishizu lo miro nerviosa.

- yo este...yo estaba...-dijo ella nerviosa. el chico la miro fijamente para despues sonreir

- piel morena, ojos verdes, cabello negro...-dijo el chico viendola detenidamente.- ¿eres Ishizu Isthar verdad?- Ishizu lo miro algo asombrada y asustada.

- yo...¿como tu...?-dijo Ishizu sorprendida...kouji solo sonrio.

- yo fui uno de los niños que secuestraron hace 10 años atras-dijo Kouji seriamente, Ishizu lo miro asombrada- por lo que conoci a tu hermano menor...Malik era todo un caso. siempre protegiendo al pequeño Ryou-dijo el oji azul algo nostalgico.- por cierto ¿por que estas vestida asi?..¿saldras al escenario?

- tengo que evitar que ciertas personas dejen el bar esta es la unica idea que se me ocurrio-dijo ella algo avergonzada Kouji sonrio y conecto los equipos de sonido.

- haberlo dicho antes...te presentare apropiadamente. tu termina de arreglarte por cierto ¿sabes bailar?-dijo Kouji ,Ishizu asintio.

- mi madre era egipcia asi que digamos que tengo el ritmo en la sangre-dijo Ishizu, Kouji asintio y tomo un microfono para salir despues de detras del telon.

- lamento haberlos hecho esperar...-dijo Kouji por el microfono llamando la atencion de todos en el bar incluso a esos hombres y mujeres que estaban a punto de irse.- la señorita Minami Taylor siempre preocupada del disfrute y la atencion de sus clientes ha logrado traer a este humilde lugar a una muchacha realmente excepcional-esas palabras hicieron que la gente que estaba de pie se sentara inmediatamente. para ver que tenia planeado la señorita minami como entretenimiento.- ella es una belleza unica en el mundo, proveniente de egipto ella los podria encantar con una sola mirada..les presento a Isis...La Flor del Desierto

el telon se abrio y los hombres suspiraron fuertemente...la mujer mas hermosa que habian visto estaba frente a ellos, una piel morena que a simple vista se veia tersa y suave al tacto. unos ojos increiblemente verdes y un cabello que con solo moverlo podria atraer las miradas de cualquier persona...una suave musica arabe se empezo a escuchar y la chica empezo a bailar...movia las caderas como nadie mas habia visto, los brazos parecian las alas de un ave, volando con tal belleza que todos estaban atonitos...y su sensual mirada cautivando a todos los hombres que la veian cuando termino el baile todos aplaudieron incluso algunos le tiraban joyas y dinero..la chica sonrio para empezar a bailar otra vez...atrayendo las miradas de todos. Kouji miraba divertido a Ishizu quien habia conseguido su objetivo...esos tipos estaban demasiado ensimismados con su feminina figura como para irse.

Kouji rio cuando la chica termino su segundo baile y decidio bajar del escenario a pesar de que el publico pedia por mas.

- si hubiera sabido que eras tan buena bailando hubieras hecho esto en vez de la limpieza-dijo Kouji sonriendo..Ishizu lo miro sorprendida para despues sonreir...a ese chico no se le escapaba nada.

- hare un ultimo baile...y ya seran las 3 de la noche-dijo Ishizu sonriendo.

- si...ire a reunir a las chicas...-dijo Kouji algo preocupado-¿podras tu sola?-pregunto el niño Ishizu sonrio.

- claro que si.-dijo Ishizu para despues sonreir..Kouji asintio y salio de ahi entrando a la puerta oculta en la pared...Ishizu coloco otra cancion y salio a bailar. los hombres ya no disimulaban su entusiasmo ante su danza.

Ishizu los tenia como hipnotizados con sus sensuales movimientos cuando la puerta del mar se abrio dejando entrar a numerosos hombres vestidos de negro, cada uno llevaba un rifle. el panico invadio a los presentes pero los de negro rapidamente los rodearon y les ordenaron guardar silencio Ishizu bajo del escenario y se dirigio a la puerta en la pared. la abrio con rapidez y corrio hacia la oficina busco detras de todos los cuadros hasta que hayo la caja fuerte, puso la convinacion y saco todos los papeles que habian ahi y regreso rapidamente al bar donde estaban llevando a todos los empresarios presos y liberaban a los chicos que trabajan en aquel bar.

un joven vestido completamente de negro se acerco a Ishizu quitandose el pañuelo que cubria su rostro y los lentes oscuros que cubrian su mirada...Ishizu miro esos ojos color carmesi y no pudo evitar sentir verguenza.

- ¿que tal? Ishizu-dijo Bakura sonriendo a la morena...el albino no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista tan hermosa que tenia de la mujer...inmediatamente Ishizu le pego una bofetada.- ¿y eso por que?-dijo Bakura enfadado sujetandose la mejilla. Ishizu lo miro ofendida.

- por libidinoso-dijo ella simplemente.

- no es mi culpa que estes vestida asi-dijo Bakura en su defensa. ella se sonrojo.

- el maldito de seto me dijo que los distrayera-dijo Ishizu suspirando.

- y vaya que hiciste bien tu trabajo-dijo Bakura mirando a esos hombres que eran llevados a las carceles secretas de los dragones oji azules.- aun se les cae la baba.-dijo enfadado.

- ¿celoso?- dijo Ishizu sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se apago cuando Bakura se acerco a ella, el albino rapidamente la tomo de la cintura y la beso...el beso al principio tierno se volvio pronto en uno apasionado, Bakura se separo un poco de Ishizu mirando satisfecho como la chica estaba sonrojada y con sus labios entre abiertos..una imagen que nunca olvidaria.

- no sabes cuanto-dijo en respuesta para despues soltar la cintura de la chica, Bakura se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco en los hombros a Ishizu.- vamos al cuartel...tenemos que analizar la informacion que llevas ahi-dijo Bakura guiando a Ishizu a un auto negro...Kouji se acerco a ellos apenas los vio.

- oigan-dijo Kouji para despues sonreir agradecido.- gracias por salvarnos a mi y a las chicas...

- de nada-dijo Bakura sonriendo ishizu se acerco a Kouji y le beso la frente en un gesto maternal.

- ahora estas libre, ve con tu familia y se un buen chico-dijo Ishizu sonriendo...kouji asintio.

- si-dijo Kouji para despues separarse de la pareja para ir donde los dragones oji azules lo esperaban.

Ishizu y Bakura se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y subieron al auto llendo al nuevo cuartel de los dragones oji azules

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en el sotano del aquella mansion vieja y desolada...

un chico de piel morena y cabello rubio miraba como otro niño de cabello negro, ojos azules y piel blanca dormia a su lado tranquilamente.

- realmente Mokuba tiene el sueño pesado-dijo Malik en un susurro para despues mirar la verdadera fortaleza que era ese sotano...sus paredes estaban revestidas en hierro lo cual las hacia antibalas la puerta solo se podia abrir desde afuera y tenia un sistema de ventilacion de donde llegaba el aire... Malik suspiro...no podia conciliar el sueño sabiendo que su hermana estaba afuera- Ishizu...

- ¿estas preocupado por ella?-dijo una voz que hizo que el menor se sobresaltara...Marik aparecio detras de el y le golpeo la espalda suavemente.- es verdad no sabes mucho de ella...

- solo se que es muy habil con las pistolas-dijo Malik sonrojado...- pero he pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes que realmente yo...-dijo Malik preocupado...Marik rio suavemente para no despertar a Mokuba.

- mira te contare varias historias...Ishizu desde que desapareciste no se detuvo, trabajo y trabajo hasta que se convirtio en policia e investigo el caso de hace 10 años...-Malik lo miro sorprendido- pero sus propios compañeros de trabajo la traicionaron y estuvo a punto de morir...pero Bakura la salvo y nos llevo a la organizacion que los estaba buscando...por cierto antes de eso Ishizu le dio una paliza a Bakura...

- ¿una paliza a Bakura? ¿en serio?-dijo Malik ilucionado.

- si...es que antes de que se conocieran Bakura se hacia llamar Nigth era un ladron muy conocido en esta ciudad...se hizo un ladron de renombre con la unica idea de unirse a la organizacion de Pegasus y encontrar a su hermano...pero Pegasus usaba su nombre para ocultar sus asesinatos...Ishizu tenia la mision de atrapar a Nigth pero fue Nigth quien la salvo de ser asesinada y nos llevo con los dragones oji azules...

- ya veo...

- ambos fueron elegidos para la mision de atraparlos y gracias a ellos pudimos reencontrarnos despues de 10 años-dijo Marik sonriendo.

- si...

- asi que no debes preocuparte por Ishizu...ella sabe defenderse sola-dijo Marik sonriendo...Malik asintio con la cabeza...ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos al escuchar ruido arriba en los pisos superiores...Mokuba tambien se desperto.

- ¿habra llegado Seto?-dijo Mokuba aun adormilado. la puerta se abrio y Bakura e Ishizu los saludaron...

- hemos venido a sacarlos de esta fortaleza-dijo bakura sonriendo mientras Ishizu aun se cubria los hombros con la chaqueta de Bakura...Marik y Malik la quedaron mirando fijamente

- PERO ¿QUE DEMONIOS TRAES PUESTO?-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo Mokuba solo desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

- el maldito de Seto me dijo que los distrayera asi que no se me ocurrio otra forma que esta-dijo Ishizu avergonzada.

- por el amor de dios ponte ropa decente-dijo Marik enfadado...Malik saco una de sus sabanas y se la lanzo a su hermana.

- cubrete con eso...-dijo Malik para despues mirar a Bakura.- no quiero que este pervertido te mire mas de lo necesario-dijo Malik enfadado. Ishizu sudo gotita

- ¿a quien le dices pervetido?-dijo Bakura ofendido.

- ¿crees que no te he visto como miras a mi hermana?- dijo Malik enfadado.- no he hecho nada por que al parecer mi hermana tambien siente algo por ti..pero si te atreves a hacerle daño te matare con mis propias manos...-dijo Malik sonriendole a Bakura..pero esa sonrisa era solo para disimular...Ishizu y Bakura estaban sonrojados a mas no poder.

- bueno vamonos mejor y nos cuentan como les fue-dijo Mokuba sudando gotita...todos asistieron y salieron del sotano para ir a la sala a hablar de lo que habian descubierto...Seto miraba los papeles que les habia traido Ishizu.

- aqui esta todo...los documentos de las niñas y niños que fueron sacados de ahi...y los dineros que esto le hizo ganar a minami...-dijo Seto pensativo.-Buen trabajo.

- Gracias-dijo Ishizu quien sonrio coquetamente a Seto- por cierto Seto...- la mano de Ishizu quedo marcada en la mejilla de Seto quien la miro confundido.

- ¿que demonios...?- Malik, Marik y Bakura intentaban aguantar la risa mientras Mokuba estaba boquiabierto

- me la debias-dijo ishizu algo enfadada...mokuba tosio un poco para llamar la atencion.

- ahora que tenemos evidencia podremos demostrar la culpabilidad de Pegasus-dijo mokuba sonriendo.

- excelente-dijo Malik feliz.

- pero aun nos queda sacar a Ryou de las manos de Pegasus-dijo Bakura.

- Minami dijo que su avion salia a las nueve de la mañana...sera un jet privado y lo mas seguro que viajen con escolta-dijo Seto pensativo- temprano en la mañana rodearemos el aeropuerto y esperaremos que se presenten y ahi los atraparemos antes de que suban al avion...de seguro entraran con auto y todo al aeropuerto y solo saldran para subir al avion...

- es lo mas probable-dijo Ishizu suspirando.

- vamos a dormir-dijo Bakura levantandose- es lo mejor..en un par de horas debemos irnos...a rescatar a Ryou.-dijo Bakura todos asitieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones...

Bakura suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitacion...esa luna llena...le recordaba a su hermano.

- Ryou...mañana sera el dia...en que Pegasus caera en manos de la justica-dijo Bakura estirando su mano hacia la luna..creando asi una especie de promesa a la distancia.

recuperaria a su hermano..cueste lo que cueste.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

wii capitulo catorce se acerca el gran final por cierto habran ciertos bonus despues de esto ojala les gustenXD seran chistosos


	15. La Pesadilla Termino

HOLA AQUI YO DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

HE AQUI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL FIC^^...

SI QUIEREN CONTINUACION DIGANME QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS^^ POR CIERTO HABRAN UNOS BONUS DIVERTIDISIMOS^^

bueno era todo lo que queria decir...disfruten el fic!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

Capitulo 15

La Pesadilla Termino

Ryou desperto gracias a unos debiles rayos del sol que bañaban dulcemente su rostro...el menor se reicorporo lentamente recibiendo un pequeño maullido de su mascota quien se desperto con el movimiento. el niño miro confundido la cama en la que estaba...

- que extraño...no me acuerdo haberme acostado-dijo Ryou confundido la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver a Maximiliam Pegasus quien ya estaba vestido y listo para irse.

- buenos dias-dijo Pegasus sonriendo..Ryou bajo la mirada.

- buenos dias...-dijo Ryou ,Pegasus lo miro seriamente.

- ¿no te falta algo...?-dijo Pegasus...Ryou asintio.

- mis disculpas..buenos dias...padre-dio Ryou...Pegasus sonrio.

- mucho mejor...vistete, el desayuno ya llego-dijo Pegasus saliendo de la habitacion...Ryou solo se abrazo a si mismo. Tsuski lo quedo mirando fijamente para despues lamer suavemente su mano.

- Tsuki...-dijo Ryou suavemente para despues levantarse de la cama e ir al baño a bañarse...despues salio del cuarto vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules...el menos se puso un sueter celeste.- ya estoy...-dijo Ryou llendo hacia su padre quien estaba en el comedor con el desayuno servido.

Ryou se sento en la mesa y despues de dar las gracias empezo a comer...no sin antes dejar un poco de leche tibia en un plato para tsuki.

- despues del desayuno...nos iremos..no te preocupes por la ropa hare que la envien a nuestro destino.-dijo Pegasus Ryou solo tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

- esta bien...-dijo Ryou para despues mirar a Tsuki.- ¿le pudiste conseguir una jaula?- Pegasus sonrio misteriosamente y asintio.

- asi es-dijo Pegasus mirando al gato.- no tienes que preocuparte por eso.-dijo Pegasus Ryou lo miro fijamente para despues seguir su comida.

despues de que ambos terminaron Ryou tomo a su gatito y lo dejo en la jaula que su "padre" le habia dado. y espero a su padre quien salio de su habitacion con una pequeña maleta.

- vamonos-dijo Pegasus friamente Ryou asintio y tomando la jaula que contenia a su unico amigo en esa prision de oro. salio junto a su padre de aquella suite rumbo al aeropuerto.

XXXXXXXX

Mientras en el aeropuerto...un castaño de ojos azules miraba fijamente desde la torre de control a sus subordinados... sin encontrar ningun tipo de resistencia seto logro entrar en aquel lugar tomando el control de las salidas y entradas de aviones en el aeropuerto. obligando a lo que ahi estaban a no dar aviso a la policia de que estaban ahi... Seto miro hacia la pista donde ya estaban los mecanicos de Pegasus revisando los motores y la funcionalidad del jet que usarian para huir del pais.

Seto sonrio. por fin habia llegado el dia en que darian fin a esa organizacion...por fin vengarian la vida de todos esos niños que habian sido asesinados por ese sujeto, revelarian la verdad y pondrian bajo custodia a todos los politicos que estaban detras de Pegasus...por fin la corropsion de este pais terminaria. Seto saco un comunicador.

- Bakura, Ishizu ¿como esta todo en la pista?-pregunto seto.

- todo bajo control-dijo Bakura quien estaba en el taller haciendose pasar por mecanico y viendo el funcionamiento del jet. se habia puesto una peluca castaña.

- ¿y tu Ishizu?

- todo esta perfectamente-dijo Ishizu quien estaba vestida de azafata. se habia puesto una peluca rubia y unos lentes de contactos azules

- guarden posiciones...-dijo Seto mirando su reloj.-casi son las 9:00 AM

- si-dijeron ambos chicos terminando la comunicacion.

unos 5 minutos antes de las 9:00 llego una limosina a ese sector de la pista...Bakura e Ishizu la miraron fijamente, Seto no pudo evitar sonreir... aquella limosina se detuvo a un lado del jet y de ella bajo con su paso decidido y su habitual aire de poder, Maximiliam Pegasus quien se acerco a uno de los mecanicos para hablar sobre el viaje.

- buenos dias ¿todo esta listo verdad?-dijo pegasus...el mecanico asintio.

- todo esta perfectamente...ya puede partir señor Pegasus-dijo el mecanico...Pegasus sonrio y se acerco al piloto quien estaba al lado de Ishizu.

- buenos dias señor Pegasus...-dijo el piloto quien era un hombre de cabello negro y con un grueso bigote.

- buenos dias neiji-san...¿estamos listos?-dijo Pegasus...el hombre asintio.

- claro que si señor Pegasus...cuando usted quiera-dijo el piloto para despues subir la escalinata y entrar al avion.

- entonces...-dijo Pegasus para hacer una señal inmediatamente la puerta de la limosina se abrio y salieron 2 sujetos vestidos de negro.- escolten a mi hijo al interior del avion...-ambos hombres asistieron y Bakura e Ishizu no pudieron evitar contener el aliento al ver salir a Ryou...se le veia extremadamente triste...el menor sujetaba fuertemente una pequeña jaula.

- vamos joven Ryou-dijo uno de los hombres y Ryou bajo la mirada...para despues empezar a caminar junto a esos hombres hacia el avion...Pegasus le dio un cheque al mecanico y fue a la escalinata que los llevaria al interior del avion junto a Ryou quien ya habia subido los primeros escalones.

- no te detengas-dijo Pegasus seriamente...Ryou asintio y siguio caminado. cuando de repente un sonido les llamo la atencion...los 3 hombres se detuvieron abruptamente.

- quieto ahi Pegasus...-dijo Bakura acercandose a pegasus...apuntandole con sus dagas. Ryou abrio los ojos sorprendido y volteo viendo como Bakura se quitaba la peluca dejandola caer al piso.

- ¡Bakura!-grito Ryou sorprendido y esperanzado...pegasus sonrio altaneramente.

- ¿tu eres Bakura Hikari verdad?...¿el hermano mayor de Ryou?-dijo Pegasus sonriendo. Ryou fue sujetado por los brazos por aquellos sujetos.

- asi es...ahora...alejate lentamente de mi hermano y no habra heridos-dijo Bakura a lo que pegasus rio fuertemente.

- ¿heridos?...unas tontas dagas no podran...-pero dos disparos se escucharon y los dos hombres que estaban escoltando a Ryou cayeron de la escalinata heridos gravemente.- ¿que?...pero como?.

- no estamos jugando Pegasus-dijo Ishizu apuntandole con una pistola, la peluca rubia estaba en el piso al igual que los lentes de contacto- alejate de Ryou ¡ahora!- grito Ishizu pero pegasus solo sonrio.

- tontos...¿creen acaso que dos idiotas como ustedes pueden vencerme?- dijo Pegasus. Bakura sonrio

- ¿y quien dijo que eramos solo dos?- Pegasus miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a mas de una docena de hombres listos para disparar si era necesario...pegasus los miro enfadado y en un rapido movimiento Pegasus logro sujetar a Ryou y lo coloco frente a el...para despues sacar una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza a su propio hijo. Ishizu y Bakura lo miraron sorprendidos.- ahora ustedes son los que estan en desventaja...si me disparan el chico muere...-dijo Pegasus..Ryou apenas podia mantener la jaula bien sujeta entre sus brazos. al ver esto Pegasus lo miro friamente- dejas caer esa jaula , te mueres...-dijo en un susurro Ryou abrio los ojos asustado. y sujeto la jaula lo mejor que pudo.

- maldito...-dijo Bakura...Pegasus sonrio y empezo a caminar hacia el interior del avion usando a Ryou de escudo.

- jajjajaa ya sabia que no podrias intentar dispararme con temor a dañar a tu hermano, no intenten nada...o lo matare.-dijo Pegasus sonriendo, aun teniendo a Ryou de rehen entro en el avion...lo primero que hizo al entrar fue lanzar a Ryou en el suelo. para despues cerrar la puerta del avion.

- AHH- grito Ryou al caer al suelo...el menor abrio los ojos algo aturdido

el piloto estaba tan concentrado en verificar los sistemas que no se dio cuenta del alboroto, cuando ya estaba todo listo, Neiji volteo.

- esta todo lis...¿pero que esta haciendo?-dijo el piloto viendo como Pegasus apuntaba a su propio hijo- ¡baje al arma ahora mismo!-dijo el piloto con el poco valor que tenia...Pegasus solo suspiro y le apunto.

- haz tu trabajo y haz volar esta cosa-dijo Pegasus el piloto asintio asustado y se dirigio al frente del avion...Pegasus sonrio para despues mirar como Ryou se habia levantado y lo miraba con rabia.

- TU...-Ryou se acerco a pegasus con toda intencion de arrebatarle el arma con las habilidades que habia aprendido en el encierro...pegasus esquivaba sus movimientos con facilidad.- ¡Maldito! KYA- Pegasus le golpeo en el estomago , el chico se sujeto esa zona y cayo al suelo donde recibio una fuerte patada en la espalda por parte de su progenitor la cual lo dejo semi inconsiente

- debere enseñarte modales cuando llegemos a europa.-dijo Pegasus sacando unas esposas de metal ...sin ninguna dificultad sento a ryou en uno de los asientos que ahi habian y ato la mano derecha del niño en el asiento. -asi te quedaras quieto un rato.-dijo Pegasus para despues recoger la jaula que estaba unos metros mas a la derecha...el gato maullaba furioso dentro de ella. Pegasus sonrio y dejo la jaula en el asiento de al lado del pequeño Ryou empezo a reaccionar...

- maldito...dejame ir desgraciado-dijo Ryou intentando liberarse de su atadura pero no podia. Pegasus se acerco a Ryou y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha haciendo que esta se pusiera roja al instante.

- ¿ese es el respeto que le tienes a tu padre?-dijo Pegasus enfadado. Ryou solo lo miro desafiandolo.

- tu no eres mi padre...nunca te querre como tal-dijo Ryou en un susurro...a lo que Pegasus solo sonrio.

- es obvio que no me quieras todavia...apenas llevamos unos dias de conocernos-dijo Pegasus sentandose en el asiento al lado izquierdo de donde estaba la jaula de Tsuki ,el avion se empezo a mover...- pero descuida pronto estaremos lejos de aqui iniciando una nueva vida juntos. como siempre debio ser.-dijo pegasus acariciando la mejilla de Ryou, el menor movio su rostro enfadado.

- prefiero morir que estar junto a ti...-dijo Ryou mirando a Pegasus desafiante, el mayor se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras...fueron las mismas que escucho alguna vez de la madre de Ryou cuando el le ordeno que se quedara para siempre con el. - no puedes llamarte a ti mismo un padre, los padres jamas lastimarian a sus hijos y tampoco los usarian para su propio beneficio-dijo Ryou enfadado intentando salir del asiento en vano.- TU ERES UNA FALSA.

- te guste la idea o no yo soy tu padre biologico y tu iras a donde yo vaya, ¿esta claro?-dijo Pegasus enfadado, sujetando el cabello de Ryou con fuerza...a pesar de eso Ryou lo seguia mirando desafiante.- en cuando llegemos a europa, te educare como se debe y seras el hijo que siempre quise tener-dijo Pegasus besando el cabello de Ryou el menor cerro los ojos asustado. no queria decir nada por que sabia que si lo hacia pegasus podria golpearlo.-pondras el apellido Pegasus en alto...muy en alto...

- ESO ES LO QUE CREES DESGRACIADO-dijo una voz..Pegasus se levanto inmediatamente...esa voz era de...

- Hermano...-dijo Ryou en un susurro...Ryou miro fijamente la puerta del avion la cual estaba abierta...y Bakura estaba parado frente a ella.

- ¿como pudiste...?-dijo Pegasus sorprendido entonces se dio cuenta de algo...la puerta solo podria abrise desde adentro...enfadado miro al piloto quien tenia en su mano un extintor y se acercaba hacia el para golpearlo , Pegasus logro esquivar su golpe y de un certero disparo le quito la vida al piloto. para despues mirar a Bakura quien le lanzo varias dagas en su direccion...Pegasus las esquivo facilmente. pero Bakura no se dejaba asustar e intentaba dañar a Pegasus a toda costa...Pegasus sonrio y en un descuido golpeo a Bakura con la pistola mandandolo hacia la pared del avion donde Bakura quedo algo aturdido.

- ¡Bakura levantate! ¡Bakura!-gritaba Ryou asustado en especial cuando vio a pegasus cargar la pistola- ¡no! ¡no te atrevas! ¡hare lo que sea pero no lo mates! ¡sere un buen hijo! pero por favor...-el menor empezo a llorar...Pegasus lo miro fijamente.

- este es tu castigo por ser insolente-dijo Pegasus apuntando a Bakura directo en la cabeza.- despidete de el..-dijo Pegasus...Ryou miro a Bakura aterrado.

- ¡NO,BAKURA!- pero Pegasus ni alcanzo a disparar por que dos personas entraron al avion en ese momento una de ellas saco una espada y se acerco peligrosamente al empresario quien tenia que esquivar sus rapidos y certeros movimientos para que no lo hiriera...

- por fin nos vemos las caras...jefe-dijo Malik sonriendo maliciosamente... Pegasus palidecio.

- Malik...-dijo Pegasus sorprendido.

- ¿estas bien Bakura?-dijo Ishizu apuntando a Pegasus con su pistola.

- si estoy bien..-dijo Bakura levantandose del suelo.

- yo me encargare de hacerte pagar todo lo que nos has hecho-dijo Malik atacando a Pegasus quien apenas podia esquivar sus movimientos...bakura sonrio ante esto y le empezo a lanzar dagas limitando sus movimientos...Pegasus los miro furioso...sus energias y agilidad ya no eran las de antes...Ishizu se acerco a Ryou y con un disparo rompio las esposas que ataban a Ryou en el asiento...el menor se abrazo a Ishizu asustado.

- ¿estas bien Ryou?-dijo Ishizu preocupada ryou asintio aun asustado, para despues mirar la batalla que se libraba dentro del avion. Ishizu sujetaba al pequeño albino del hombro para evitar que saliera lastimado

despues de unos minutos de esa cruda batalla Pegasus cayo rodeado de sangre al suelo...aun se encontraba con vida pero con numerosas heridas que le impedian moverse demasiado.

- llamen a Seto esto ha terminado-dijo Bakura sonriendo para despues ir donde Ryou y abrazarlo.- todo ha terminado pequeño...eres libre...-dijo Bakura...los ojos de Ryou se llenaron de Ryou y sin verguenza alguna rompio en lagrimas en el pecho de su hermano quien le abrazo intentando consolarlo.

seto llego con 2 hombres los cuales apresaron al empresario albino y lo bajaron lentamente del avion mientras Ryou y los demas aun estaban arriba de este...

-tranquilo Ryou...todo paso ya-dijo Bakura al ver que su hermano no paraba de llorar.

- tonto, tonto, tonto casi te pierdo y me dices que me calme...-decia Ryou llorando...Malik e Ishizu sonrieron al ver a la escena frente a sus ojos

- ryou-chan vamonos-dijo Malik acercandose a Ryou y limpiando las lagrimas que tenia el pequeño albino en el rostro con sus manos.- los demas nos estan esperando- Ryou miro fijamente a Malik para despues sonreir...Ishizu y Malik fueron los primeros en bajar del avion mientras Ryou y Bakura estaban en la puerta del avion viendo como pegasus era llevado a uno de los autos.

- Ryou necesitas ir al doctor-dijo Bakura viendo las heridas de su hermano.- estas todo apaleado...

- tu tambien-dijo Ryou sonriendo , ambos hermanos rieron felices pero cuando estaban a punto de bajar del avion Ryou levanto la vista para ver a Pegasus...el empresario giro la cabeza para ver a los dos albinos en el avion...la furia se apodero de el y en un rapido movimiento logro robar la pistola de uno de los guardias que lo escoltaban y apunto al albino de ojos rojos. Ryou miro asustado a Bakura quien no se habia dado cuenta de nada.

- CUIDADO-grito Ryou empujando a su hermano al interior del avion...el sonido de un disparo de escucho...y Ryou cayo al piso sujetandose uno de los costados

- RYOU-dijo Malik e Ishizu al mismo tiempo subiendo la escalinata. al llegar ahi vieron como bakura abrazaba a Ryou quien tenia los ojos cerrados.

- Ryou...Ryou despierta Ryou...-decia Bakura apenas..Ishizu tomo una de las manos de Ryou y verifico su pulso.

- su pulso es debil-dijo Ishizu para despues gritar.- ¡una ambulancia pronto!

pegasus al ver a quien le habia disparado...dejo caer el arma palidiciendo notoriamente.

- no...hijo...-los guardias aprovecharon este momento y entraron a Pegasus al auto el cual lo llevo a los cuarteles para ser encerrado...la ambulancia llego en un par de minutos y Bakura subio junto a Ryou para ir al hospital mientras Ishizu y Malik registraban el avion en busca del escondite de los documentos que demostraban la culpabilidad de Pegasus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sabia cuantas horas habia estado ahi...5...6...realmente no le importaba

Bakura daba vueltas una y otra vez por el pasillo esperando los resultados de la operacion de Ryou...necesitaban quitar la bala y ver si esta habia dañado algun organo...Bakura estaba que moria de preocupacion.

- Bakura...-una voz conocida logro calmar un poco la angustia que sentia, el albino vio fijamente a la chica de piel morena y ojos verdes que lo miraba fijamente.- ya veras que todo saldra bien-dijo Ishizu...Bakura solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- es un tonto, un verdadero idiota el disparo era para mi...no debio...no debio haberme...-Ishizu hizo que Bakura levantara la vista y la mirara fijamente ,en esa mirada solo habia dulzura.

- eres lo que mas quiere en el mundo es obvio que al verte en peligro el querra protegerte.-dijo Ishizu simplemente..Bakura se sujeto las sienes preocupado.

- lo se yo habria hecho lo mismo por el pero...

- el es fuerte y se que saldra de esto-dijo Ishizu...Bakura asintio aun preocupado para despues mirar a ishizu sorprendido.

- ¿y Malik? ¿y Marik? pense que vendrian contigo-dijo Bakura...Ishizu se sonrojo de verguenza

- veras venian conmigo pero Malik estaba tan preocupado por Ryou que apenas entro al hospital salio gritando que queria ver a su amigo a toda costa por lo que lo tuvieron que sedar para que se quedara tranquilo Marik lo esta cuidando en la sala de espera.-dijo Ishizu Bakura sonrio.

- esos dos...sera imposible separarlos ¿no crees?

- ya lo creo...-dijo Ishizu..en eso la puerta se abrio y entro el doctor.

- ¿parientes de Ryou Hikari?-dijo el doctor.

- soy su hermano mayor-dijo Bakura preocupado- ¿esta bien mi hermano? ¿como salio todo?

- todo salio de maravilla-dijo el doctor sonriendo- la bala no toco ningun organo ni daño ningun nervio o musculo pero aun asi perdio mucha sangre asi que tuvimos que hacerle una transfucion pero todo salio bien...despues de unos dias de observacion podra irse a casa con un estricto reposo.

Bakura e Ishizu sonrieron ante la noticia.

- ¿podemos pasar a verlo?-dijo Bakura...el doctor nego con la cabeza.

- lo siento el pequeño Ryou esta sedado y estara en recuperacion por hoy y mañana...pasado mañana quizas puedan verlo...-dijo el doctor los chicos asistieron

- gracias doctor-dijo Bakura e Ishizu sonrio. el doctor se despidio de ellos y fue a ver a sus otros pacientes mientras Ishizu y Bakura iban a ver a Marik y Malik quienes estaban en los asientos de la sala de espera...Bakura sonrio al ver a Malik dormido en el regazo de Marik quien le acariciaba los cabellos dulcemente.

- eso te pasa por ser tan impulsivo-decia marik a malik a pesar de que este ultimo no lo escuchaba

- que se ven tiernos-dijo Bakura sonriendo...Marik se sonrojo.

- ¡callate!-dijo Marik sonrojado de verguenza- ademas tu eres mucho mas sentimental que yo.-dijo Marik..el albino le saco la lengua.- ¿y como esta Ryou?

- la operacion salio excelente, Ryou se recuperara-dijo Ishizu...Marik sonrio.

- genial-dijo Marik sonriendo.

- pasado mañana iremos a verlo...ahora nos vamos para recostar a Malik.-dijo Bakura mirando al pequeño rubio de piel morena que estaba dormido en el regazo de su hermano. Bakura se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos. Ishizu y Marik sonrieron y salieron del hospital para dirigirse a la mansion de Seto donde estaban reuniendo todos los papeles para efectuar el arresto de los politicos involucrados en los crimenes de Pegasus.

al entrar a la mansion lo primero que hizo bakura fue llevar a Malik a la habitacion para que descansara mientras Seto estaba en la sala revisando el equipaje de Pegasus en busca de los documentos que lo culpaban de todos esos hechos.

pero aun asi aun no habia encontrado nada.

- en la maleta que llevaba no hay nada...tampoco en la ropa de el ni en sus accesorios- dijo Seto frustrado...Marik bajo del segundo piso con la jaula de Tsuki.

- oye Bakura ¿que haremos con este gato?-dijo Marik...Bakura miro al gato como si este fuera una amenaza.

- de seguro pegasus se lo dio a Ryou para comprarlo de alguna forma-dijo Bakura tomando la jaula.- creo que nos desharemos de el...

- no creo que a Ryou le guste la idea-dijo Ishizu pensativa.

- le comprare un perro-dijo Bakura suspirando, Marik se quedo pensativo.

- Pegasus esconde los documentos en un lugar obvio ¿no?-dijo Marik pensativo..Ishizu asintio. Marik sonrio. se acerco a la jaula y la abrio..el gato inmediatamente se el lanzo encima a Bakura para arañarlo.

- ¡quitenme a esta bola de pelo de encima!-gritaba Bakura enfadado..Marik solo lo ignoro y reviso la jaula para despues sonreir.

- creo que encontre su escondite-dijo marik para despues abrir el suelo de la jaula...donde salieron un monton de papeles bien ordenados al suelo. Ishizu abrazo a su hermano euforica.

- ¡eres genial Marik!-dijo Ishizu abrazando a su hermano. Marik solo sonrio satisfecho, tomo los documentos y se los paso a Seto.

- toma y encierra a esos desgraciados de por vida-dijo Marik...seto asintio y se puso a leer los documentos para despues hacer un par de llamadas.

Ishizu dejo de abrazar a su hermano y fue donde Bakura quien aun luchaba contra el gato..suavemente lo tomo y el gato se dejo mimar por ella.

- estas todo arañado-dijo Ishizu a Bakura riendo..Bakura solo la miro enfadado.

- ¡ese gato se va!-dijo Bakura enfadado pero Ishizu vio el collar y sonrio.

- Ryou le puso nombre asi que yo creo que Ryou debe decidir si se queda o no con este minino-Dijo la pelinegra...Bakura bufo molesto y se fue a su habitacion a limpiarse todos los arañasos.

esa tarde fue demasiado agitada... Seto dio una conferencia de prensa donde dio a conocer la verdad a todo el pais, mientras los dragones ojiazules capturaban a todos los involucrados entre los cuales se encontraban politicos impotantes, el cargo mas alto de la policia y de la brigada de homicidios de japon, tambien capturaron a todos los ninjas incluidos a esos dos niños que tambien habian sido secuestrados pero que su sed de sangre los convirtio en asesinos.

al saber la verdad la gente empezo a hacer revueltas pidiendo una explicacion. los politicos que siempre han apoyado a los dragones oji azules incluyendo al presidente estaban muy conmocionados y aseguraron que los responsables no saldrian de la carcel hasta que pagaran todos sus crimenes.

los padres y madres de los niños desaparecidos hace 10 años fueron rescompensados...y se recordo sus memorias en todos los lugares donde se encontraron sus cuerpos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en la mansion de Seto un niño de cabellos rubios y piel morena desperto aturdido.

- ¿que me paso?-dijo Malik...Marik sonrio al verlo despertar y le ayudo a reicorporarse.

- paso que te volviste loco en el hospital y te sedaron-dijo Marik divertido.

- Ryou...¿como esta Ryou?-pregunto Malik nervioso..Marik solo lo volvio a recostar.

- esta bien incluso mejor que tu, la operacion fue un exito y esa bala no daño ni organos ni musculo por lo que esta bien..ahora esta en recuperacion intensiva asi que solo podras verlo en un par de dias...por cierto tienes que ver algo-dijo Marik prendiendo la television. Malik miro la television sorprendido.

- Maximiliam Pegasus ha cometido un horrendo atentado contra el pais...por eso sera castigado con todas las de la ley-decia el presidente de japon en una conferencia de prensa a su lado estaban Bakura, Ishizu y Seto. todos vestidos muy formalmente

- estos 3 valientes chicos han descubierto una cruda y horrenda verdad-decia ahora un politico- el empresario Maximiliam Pegasus estaba planeando controlar japon usando para ese proposito a niños inocentes...con su dinero e influencia compro a muchos politicos y a policias lo que lo hacia casi impune a la justicia pero el afan de demostrar esta verdad ha llevado a estos 3 jovenes y a sus aliados a pelear por defender a los niños y destruir de raiz ese intento de rebeldia.

- desde ahora ellos seran personajes honorables de esta nacion, recibiran una recompensa por sus servicios...al señor Seto Kaiba, se le dara un lugar de prestigio en el senado. claro si el acepta-dijo el presidente.

- es un honor.-dijo Seto sonriendo.

- señorita Ishizu Isthar...el puesto mas alto de la policia esta disponible-dijo el presidente. Malik estaba atonito mirando la television- ¿podemos contar con usted?

- claro que si ,señor presidente-dijo Ishizu ilucionada

- ¿y usted señor Hikari que hara desde ahora?-dijo el presidente...Bakura sonrio.

- recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermano y seguir con la empresa familiar.-dijo Bakura simplemente el presidente se acerco a Ishizu y Bakura y les susurro.

- ya veo...sus hermanos tambien seran recompensados por el estado de japon por haber sido involucrados en esto.-dijo el presidente

- muchas gracias señor presidente-dijo Ishizu sonriendo. el hombre sonrio y se dirigio a su pueblo.

- como bien saben los unicos sobrevivientes de los niños secuestrados hace 10 años fueron 4...2 de ellos lamentablemente se han convertido en asesinos...y han sido tomados como criminales...pero los otros 2 estan bajo la custodia de los Dragones Oji -Azules y fueron los que les ayudaron a encontrar las formas de obtener evidencia en contra de ellos. ellos dos seran recompensados por haber sido involucrados en esto. y se les dara todos los recursos para que puedan volver a ser los niños de antes-dijo el presidente haciendo que el pueblo gritara de alegria.

Malik estaba atonito.

- eso significa...

- que eres libre ahora Malik, lo has oido...Ryou y tu...volveran a ser niños normales, con las preocupaciones normales.

eso fue suficiente para malik quien se puso a llorar cubriendo su rostro con las manos...era libre...despues de 10 años de encierro y sufrimiento era libre...

Marik abrazo a su hermano menor y lo consolo...pronto el peso de su hermano aumento...Marik vio sonriendo como su hermano se habia dormido...pero ahora una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

XXXXXXXXX

despues de la conferencia de prensa . los chicos volvieron a la mansion...Marik los esperaba en la sala.

- que bueno que regresaron-dijo Marik para despues sonreirle burlonamente a Bakura.- asi que mi hermana ya es la policia mas importante del pais y Kaiba un senador...¿y tu que eres? ¿la escoria?-dijo Marik burlandose de Bakura...este le saco la lengua.

- para que sepas me hare de un nombre en el mundo empresarial con mi propia fuerza no necesito que nadie me ayude en eso.-dijo Bakura orgulloso

- bueno esta bien...Malik se quedo muy sorprendido con la noticia de que ahora es libre...ya quiero ver como lo tomara Ryou.

- eso lo sabremos en un par de dias-dijo Bakura sonriendo.

y asi fue en un par de dias pudieron volver a ver a Ryou quien estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital aun vendado del abdomen...el menor al verlos les sonrio dulcemente.

- hola-dijo Ryou sonriendo consiguendo que Bakura le abrazara con fuerza.

- ¿es eso lo primero que me dices?-dijo Bakura en un susurro.- ¿por que recibiste ese disparo por mi? ¿por que?

- por que te quiero-dijo Ryou simplemente para despues sonreir- ademas...eres mi hermano...no podia quedarme sin hacer nada-dijo Ryou, Bakura solo lo siguio abrazando.

- tonto, tonto pude perderte-dijo Bakura enfadao.

- lo se y perdoname-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- pero yo tambien estuve a punto de perderte asi que creo que estamos en un empate.-dijo Ryou cruzando sus brazos..Bakura sonrio y le acaricio el cabello.

Ishizu y los demas no pudieron evitar sonreir con la escena.

- ¿Ryou estas bien?-dijo Malik ,Ishizu se acerco a Ryou y le beso la frente.

- nos tenias muy preocupados en especial a este niño-dijo Marik apuntando a Malik quien le saco la lengua.

- ¿en serio? perdon por preocuparte Malik-dijo Ryou sonriendo.

- no fue tanto tampoco-dijo Malik sonrojado pero Marik se puso a reir fuertemente.

- mentiroso..lo hubieras visto apenas entro al hospital empezo a preguntar por ti y queria verte a toda costa los doctores tuvieron que sedarle para que se quedara tranquilo-conto malik sorprendiendo a Ryou...Malik estaba sonrojado de verguenza.

- gracias Malik por preocuparte por mi-dijo Ryou , Malik sonrio y abrazo a su mejor amigo.

- por cierto Ryou debo decirte algo importante-dijo Malik para despues tomar los hombros del albino y mirarlo fijamente.- ahora somos libres...tu has estado en el hospital todos estos dias es obvio que no te has enterado de lo que ha pasado...capturaron a pegasus descubrimos todos los documentos que lo culpaban y logramos atrapar a todos los politicos y personas que le apoyaban- Ryou estaba anonadado

- no lo creo-dijo Ryou aun sorprendido.

- ya no tendremos que seguir las ordenes de nadie a la fuerza, ya no tendremos que temer por nuestras vidas-dijo Malik para despues abrazar a su amigo- somos libres Ryou...- el albino se puso a llorar abrazando a su amigo. Bakura y los demas no se atrevieron a interrumpir.

a los pocos dias Ryou pudo salir del hospital pero con la orden medica de absoluto reposo.

malik se quedaba con el todo el tiempo, entreteniendo al albino. mientras Ishizu y Bakura planeaban tomarse unos dias libres para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones en familia.

- yo creo que deberiamos ir todos a Kyoto-decia Ryou..- es la ciudad mas tradicional de japon y debe ser realmente hermosa.

- no ,vamos a las islas del sur de japon..playa, sol, mujeres en bikini-decia Malik sonriendo.

- yo apoyo a Malik-dijo Marik entrando a la habitacion de Ryou...el mayor de los morenos les paso un sobre a cada uno.

- ¿y esto Marik?-dijeron Ryou y Malik confundidos..marik suspiro.

- parece que es del gobierno...realmente no se que habra adentro-dijo marik...Malik y Ryou abrieron los sobres y los leyeron en voz alta.

- para el señor Ryou Hikari...junto con saludarle he de decirle que estoy muy apenado por lo que sucedio hace 10 años atras donde usted, y su compañero se vieron envueltos en una organizacion maligna en contra de la nacion de japon, a pesar de eso no perdieron sus ideales y gracias a su ayuda hemos dado fin a la corrupsion en este pais, se que el papel adjunto a esta carta no podra remplazar 10 años de sufrimiento. pero espero que le sea util para reparar el daño ocasionado, atentamente ,el presidente

- para el señor Malik Isthar...junto con saludarle he de decirle que estoy muy apenado por lo que sucedio hace 10 años atras donde usted, y su compañero se vieron envueltos en una organizacion maligna en contra de la nacion de japon, a pesar de eso no perdieron sus ideales y gracias a su ayuda hemos dado fin a la corrupsion en este pais, se que el papel adjunto a esta carta no podra remplazar 10 años de sufrimiento. pero espero que le sea util para reparar el daño ocasionado, atentamente ,el presidente

ambos niños se miraron confundidos y sacaron el papel que estaba adjunto a la carta al verlo detenidamente ambos chicos palidecieron.

- PERO ¿QUE DEMONIOS?- gritaron ambos al ver el papel...Marik se acerco preocupado y le arrebato el papel de las manos de Malik al verlo se quedo asombrado. era un cheque...

- 1000 millones de yenes...dios mio Malik...eres millonario.- exclamo Marik...Malik lo miro asustado.

- ¿que hare con 1000 millones?-dijo Malik..Ryou se quedo pensando.

- primero podremos irnos de vacaciones, despues le dare algo a mi hermano para que expanda la compañia, podemos aprender a leer y escribir bien-dijo Ryou ilucionado. Malik tambien se iluciono con la idea.

- si , tambien podemos comprar una hermosa y amplia casa donde podremos vivir-dijo Malik ilucionado...en ese momento ambos amigos se quedaron callados y miraron a Marik preocupados.

- marik ¿que pasara con nosotros? ¿nos seguiremos viendo despues de esto?-dijo Ryou preocuopado..marik rio.

- por supuesto, estamos planeando vacaciones en conjunto incluso Seto esta invitado...y Bakura e Ishizu ya estan planeando como compartiran el tiempo para que esten juntos ademas planean a su tiempo enviarlos a la misma escuela y asi.

- genial-exclamaron los chicos y los dos se miraron fijamente para despues sonreir.

ahora todo seria diferente, tenian una familia que les queria, ya no tendran que temer a ser golpeados o asesinados.

por fin la pesadilla , despues de 10 años...habia terminado.

¿Fin?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wiii capitulo 15 terminado y el fin de esta primera temporada vienen un par de bonus muy chistosos ojala les gustenXD


	16. Primer Bonus

HOLA AQUI YO DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS^^

SI QUIEREN CONTINUACION DIGANME QUE TENGO VARIAS IDEAS^^ POR CIERTO HE AQUI EL PRIMER BONUS^^

bueno era todo lo que queria decir...disfruten el fic!

Pareja: Ishizu x Bakura como he dicho en todo el fic ...esta es la pareja principal pero me centre mas en la trama pero igual habran sus momentos de esta pareja.

YGO no es mio. XD

Bonus 1

La Declaracion.

- ¡Malik por aqui!-decia un albino de ojos cafes de 13 años corria feliz por la playa siendo perseguido por un niño de 15 años de cabello rubio cenizo y piel morena

- Ryou calmate la playa no se va a ir-decia Malik corriendo detras del escurridizo Ryou...ambos llevaban un bañador hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla de diferente color el de Malik era negro y el de Ryou azul.

- ¡no se alejen mucho!- grito Bakura a los dos chicos que asintieron a la lejania- ¡recuerden que no saben nadar ni se les ocurra ir a aguas profundas!- grito Bakura mientras ponia la sombrilla...llevaba un bañador negro con rojo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla

- tranquilo Bakura los estare vigilando-dijo Marik mirando como los niños habian entrado al mar pero se quedaron casi en la orilla donde el agua les llegaba a las rodillas y se lanzaban agua felices. tambien llevaba un bañador pero era de color negro y dorado.

Ishizu no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a los pequeños tan felices...despues de que el mundo se enterara de la cruda verdad y del intento de tomar a japon por la fuerza de parte de Pegasus. decidieron irse de vacaciones para pasar todo el tiempo con los pequeños y que ellos conocieran mas lugares...puesto que nunca pudieron conocer durante su encierro nada mas que las paredes que los retenian.

- me siento tan feliz de verlos asi-dijo Ishizu mientras dejaba su bolso y se quitaba el poleron que cubria su bañador era un bikini negro con detalles en verde como sus ojos..Bakura la quedo mirando. para despues desviar la mirada sonrojado.- ¿que pasa Bakura? ¿estas bien?-dijo ella preocupada...Bakura asintio.

- bueno ire a bañarme un rato con los chicos-dijo Bakura llendo donde Ryou y Malik estaban lanzandose agua de lo mas entretenidos...Ishizu sonrio y fue tambien para alla.

- hola chicos-dijo Ishizu acercandose..Ryou al mirarla se sonrojo y Malik la miraba asombrado.

- hermana...¿no te gustaban los bañadores enteros?-dijo Malik mirando a su hermana algo sonrojado. pues sabia que ese bañador llamaria la atencion de Bakura

- pero que dices Malik esta es la ultima moda-dijo ella divertida-ahora Malik ven conmigo te enseñare a nadar.

- ¿a nadar? ¿en serio?-dijo Malik ilucionado..Bakura acaricio el cabello de Ryou quien le sonrio.

- ¿tambien quieres aprender Ryou?-dijo Bakura mirando a su hermanito quien asintio

- ¡si!-dijo Ryou divertido.

- vamos lo basico es aprender a flotar...vamos chicos...coloquense en esta posicion-dijo Ishizu tirandose de espaldas al mar, flotando de espaldas...Ryou y Malik intentaron imitarla..a Malik le resulto pero Ryou se hundio y Bakura tuvo que cogerlo del brazo para sacarlo del agua.- Ryou estas muy tenso relajate-dijo Ishizu...-si no te resulta de espalda puede ser de frente..recuerda tomar aire antes..asi-dijo Ishizu flotando ahora como un cadaver...los chicos la miraron fijamente...Malik tomo aire y lo intento, flotando al primer intento..a Ryou le resulto apenas floto un momento pero de nuevo se hundio.

- parece que Ryou tiene problemas para flotar-dijo Marik divertido al ver como Bakura de nuevo sacaba a su hermano del agua...

- puajj trage agua-dijo Ryou con un gesto de asco. Malik y Marik rieron al ver la cara del albino.

- yo te enseñare a nadar Ryou-dijo Bakura...- tranquilo todos tienen problemas al principio despues seras capaz de nadar grandes distancias.-dijo Bakura para despues tomar las manos de su hermano...- relajate y flota..tranquilo yo te tengo...- Ryou temblaba un poco pero su cuerpo flotaba gracias a que su hermano le tenia sujeto...- ahora toma aire y baja la cabeza al agua y estira los brazos hacia los lados...-Ryou lo hizo...Bakura lo solto y Ryou se quedo ahi flotando. despues ryou saco la cabeza de nuevo perdiendo el equilibrio y volviendo a hundirse. pero Bakura ya lo tenia sujeto de nuevo.- bien Ryou ya has aprendido a flotar. ahora mueve tus pies para arriba y abajo eso...-Ryou pataleaba y avanzaba con ayuda de su hermano mientras Malik hacia lo mismo con Ishizu y Marik les daba porras...estuvieron un par de horas practicando la natacion basica. para despues a ponerse a jugar simplemente olvidandose de los problemas despues antes del atardecer regresaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, se bañaron y se pusieron todos yukatas para ir a pasear a la orilla del mar a jugar con pequeños fuegos artificales.

Malik y Ryou tenian un pequeño fuego artificial en la mano que solo daba pequeñas chispas...ambos vestian una yukata la de Malik era roja con dorado y la de Ryou azul con celeste, Marik tenia una yukata negra con rojo, Bakura una blanca con rojo e Ishizu vestia una yukata cafe con negro.

Bakura miraba como Ishizu suspiraba al recibir la brisa marina en sus cabellos

- definitivamente no hay nada mas agradable que vestir una yukata despues del baño-Ishizu suspirando...Bakura la miraba pensativo.

su vida habia cambiado mucho los ultimos meses ,haber encontrado a su hermano y haber luchado en contra de la organizacion que le tenia raptado era una de esas cosas pero...

con haber conocido a Ishizu su mundo dio vueltas...ya habia tenido un par de acercamientos con ella aun recordaba el dia en que habia descubierto que Pegasus era el que habia mandado a secuestrar a su hermano...ella le consolo y el...no podia negarlo sentia una gran atraccion por la morena...no podia dejar de pensar en ella.

Ryou y Malik miraban a sus hermanos mayores con cierta preocupacion ya habian notado cierta atraccion entre ellos...y eso era algo nuevo para ellos.

- otra vez Bakura esta mirando a Ishizu-dijo Malik algo enfadado.

- ¿estas celoso?-pregunto Ryou inocentemente recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de Malik.

- por supuesto que si...hace 10 años que no veo a mi hermana y ahora el esta interesado en ella-dijo Malik...

- yo podria decir lo mismo-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- pero no, no quiero hacer nada que detenga esa relacion-dijo Ryou sonriendo.- ellos merecen ser felices y si estando juntos logran eso , yo no tengo derecho a intervenir..ni tu tampoco-le dijo a Malik quien suspiro.

- si lo se...pero bueno sigamos viendolos, el tiempo dira si las cosas pasan a mayores.

- tienes razon-dijo Ryou y asi los dos amigo siguieron con lo suyo. despues de unas buenas semanas de vacaciones donde notaban que Bakura e Ishizu no se hablaban mucho. volvieron a sus casas...Bakura e Ishizu quedaron en un acuerdo que Ryou y Malik recuperarian sus estudios con tutores hasta llegar al nivel que deberian tener. los tutures de matematicas e historia les daban clases a los chicos en la casa de Ishizu. mientras los de Lenguaje y Ciencias en la casa de Bakura..asi los niños seguian teniendo contacto. y cuando ambos tuvieran el mismo nivel lo llevarian a la misma escuela.

algunas veces Ryou y Malik convencian a sus hermanos de salir a pasear juntos e ir a cualquier parte, como a un parque de diversiones( idea de Malik) o ir a descansar a un parque tranquilo( idea de Ryou) esta vez habia ganado Ryou...y Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura e Ishizu se encontraban en el parque central de domino disfrutando de un dia de campo. Malik y Ryou estaban jugando a las escondidas mientras Ishizu leia un libro bajo la sombra de un arbol, Bakura no se veia en ninguna parte ni Marik tampoco.

Ishizu suspiro en realidad no estaba leyendo el libro sino que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

desde hace dias noto que Bakura no le hablaba mas de lo necesario. y ya habia notado que se le quedaba mirando pensativo.

-" ¿que diablos estara pensando Bakura?"-pregunto la chica un tanto ofendida...Bakura le habia robado mas que besos en los meses pasados cuando se conocieron. sino que tambien le habia robado el corazón. pero despues de dejar a Pegasus tras las rejas, Bakura empezo a evitarla y eso le molestaba.

mas no pudo seguir recriminado mentalmente al albino pues este aparecio frente a ella, mirandola fijamente.

- Ishizu...dijo Bakura en un murmullo

- ¿que pasa Bakura?-dijo Ishizu algo preocupada. sin percatarse de dos niños que miraban la escena desde unos arbustos no muy lejanos.

- ¿que le dira mi hermano a Ishizu?- dijo en un susurro Ryou..Malik suspiro.

- no lo se pero si la hace llorar-dijo Malik con rabia. Ryou le toco el hombro para que se tranquilizara

- calmate mi hermano nunca le haria daño-dijo Ryou...Malik asintio y se encargaron de ver y escuchar la escena.

- dime ¿que pasa? ¿por que esa cara?-dijo Ishizu algo preocupada..Bakura se arrodillo para estar al mismo nivel que ella y suspiro.

- Ishizu...desde que nos conocimos hemos vivido la mas grande de las aventuras...para salvar a nuestros dos hermanitos de aquel desquiciado ¿verdad?- Ishizu asintio- desde que te salve de Ryoga...no pude evitar sentirme atraido hacia ti...pense que era solo una atraccion...no sabia cual equivocado estaba-dijo Bakura acariciando ahora la mejilla de la morena quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas.- yo antes de conocerte yo no creia en el amor...quien iba imaginar...que me enamoraria de la unica mujer que fue capaz de darme una paliza.-ante esto Ishizu no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar... Ryou tuvo que sujetar a Malik para que no interviniera.

- sueltame que lo voy a matar-dijo Malik enfadado.

- calmate por el amor de dios y callate que quiero seguir escuchando-dijo Ryou concentrado en las palabras de su hermano.

- Bakura..-dijo en un sollozo la pelinegra...Bakura saco un pequeño estuche y lo abrio revelando una sortija. Ryou y Malik aguantaron la respiracion

- Ishizu Isthar...¿quisieras acompañarme en esta nueva aventura...siendo mi esposa?- ante esto Ryou se sonrojo notoriamente y Malik lo miro con la boca abierta...realmente la propuesta le tomo por sorpresa, Ishizu miraba el anillo y a Bakura anonadada.

- si...-dijo en un susurro para despues abrazar a Bakura y darle un beso que tomo a Bakura desprevenido dejandolo sin aliento.- claro que si...-dijo Ishizu sonriendo como nunca antes Bakura le devolvio el beso y cuando se separaron bakura le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. y volvieron a besarse...Ryou miraba la escena sonriendo pero con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Malik desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

- bueno...creo que seremos parientes-dijo Malik sonriendo..Ryou sonrio pero despues el albino palidecio.

- Malik si Bakura e Ishizu se casan ¿donde viviremos?-pregunto ryou algo asustado- he oido que las personas que se casan se van a vivir solas, para crear su propia familia y si Bakura e Ishizu deciden irse...¿con quien nos quedaremos?, aun somos menores de edad-dijo Ryou en un susurro..Malik palidecio.

- maldicion Marik ya tiene 17 años quizas nos dejen con el-dijo Malik...Ryou temblo ante eso...en esos pocos dias habian descubierto la verdadera vida de Marik.

- demonios ¿no crees que nos dejen con el verdad?-dijo Ryou preocupado- aun no se me quita la imagen de verlo llegar borracho a tu casa cuando me quede a dormir ahi.- Malik asintio.

- y un par de dias despues mi hermana lo encontro llendo a su habitacion con 2 chicas es realmente un mal ejemplo.

- ¿dos chicas?- dijo Ryou sorprendido ,Malik asintio.- ¿y que iban a hacer? ¿un trabajo?- Malik nego con la cabeza

- no lo se pero creeme Ishizu se puso roja de rabia y lo encerro en su habitacion despues de echar a las chicas-dijo Malik...Ryou asintio.

- ¿entonces que haremos?

- realmente no lo...

- ¿que hacen chicos?-la voz de Marik a sus espaldas hizo que ambos chicos pegaran un grito llamando la atencion de Bakura e Ishizu quienes sonrieron y se acercaron donde estaba Marik.

- que te calles Marik-dijo Malik en un susurro mientras Ryou intentaba calmar su respiracion por el susto.

- ¿que hacen ahi escondidos? salgan-dijo Marik sonriendo divertido. Malik y Ryou se petrificaron al escuchar mas pasos acercandose.

- ¿que pasa Marik?-dijo Bakura sonriendo divertido, Ishizu sonreia tiernamente.

- nada solo que estos dos-dijo apuntando al arbusto- estan escondidos y no quieren salir...- al ser descubiertos Malik y Ryou salieron de su escondite con la poca dignidad que les quedaba...ambos aun preocupados ante la idea de quedarse con un tutor inapropiado.

- asi que ahi estaban-dijo Bakura mirandolos con sospecha- ¿nos han estado espiando? - pregunto... la mirada de los chicos les decia todo.- bueno asi nos ahorraremos una larga charla-dijo Bakura. Marik lo miraba confundido.

- ¿que paso entre ustedes? ¿por que estan tan juntos?-dijo Marik sorprendido, Ishizu se sonrojo y le mostro el anillo, Marik lo miro sorprendido.

- Bakura me propuso matrimonio-dijo Ishizu sonrojada.

- ehhh..que puedo decir enhorabuena-dijo Marik sorprendido. Malik y Ryou bajaron las miradas algo tristes. Bakura lo noto y les acaricio el cabello a ambos niños.

- ¿pasa algo malo?-dijo Bakura suavemente ambos niños levantaron la mirada.

- enhorabuena-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. pero el tono no fue alegre sino triste.

- ¿no les gusto la noticia?- Malik y Ryou negaron con la cabeza fuertemente.

- no es eso-dijo Malik mirando a su hermana.

- ya sabiamos que te traias algo entre manos-le dijo Ryou a Bakura quien se sonrojo.

- pero lo que nos preocupa es otra cosa en realidad-dijo Malik...Ishizu y Bakura se acercaron a los niños para escuchar sus palabras con mas atencion.

- despues de que se casen...¿donde viviremos nosotros?-dijo Ryou suavemente sorprendiendo a los 3 mayores que habian ahi.

- Ryou...-dijo sorprendido Bakura.

- es que hemos escuchado que los recien casados se van a vivir solos y queriamos saber que pasaria con nosotros...-dijo Malik...Ishizu y Bakura se acercaron a sus hermanos y los abrazaron fuertemente.

- viviran con nosotros-dijo Ishizu decidida- ¿acaso creen que los dejariamos solos? ni muerta-dijo ella

- ademas el unico con edad de cuidarlos seria Marik y ni muerto le doy la tutela...es un irresponsable-dijo Bakura

- ¡oye!- dijo este ofendido Bakura le saco la lengua. ishizu sonrio.

- lo siento Marik pero es la verdad...asi que no se preocupen...ustedes se quedaran con nosotros- la mirada de Malik y Ryou se ilumino.

- ¿y donde viviremos todos?-dijeron Malik y Ryou al mismo tiempo.

- con el dinero que tenemos compraremos una gran casa, con un gran jardin y muchas habitaciones-dijo Ishizu ilucionada.- cada uno de ustedes tendra su cuarto menos Marik-dijo ella seriamente

- ehh ¿y yo por que no?-dijo Marik..Ishizu sonrio.

- como eres tan irresponsable decidi usar un camino mas diciplinario...mañana entraras a la academia de policia-dijo Ishizu , Marik la miro sorprendido.

- ¿en serio?-dijo Marik.

- vi los panfletos en tu habitacion es obvio que quieres ser policia asi que te iscribi ,mañana debes ir a que te revisen los medicos pero si todo sale bien entraras a la academia-dijo ella recibiendo una sonrisa de Marik

- ¡eres genial hermana!-dijo Marik, todos rieron de felicidad al ver que nuevamente

su futuro cambiaria para bien

XXXXXXXXXXXX

WII EL PRIMER BONUS TERMINADO EN EL PROXIMO LA BODA Y UNA QUE OTRA SORPRESITA...JAJAJAJAJAJA QUIZAS HAGA UN TERCER BONUS ASI QUE NO SE LOS PIERDAN


End file.
